Naruto The saiyan
by Mang Dadank
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak yang memiliki kapasitas chakra yang kecil, di abaikan orang tuanya, dan dianggap aib serta dibenci warga desanya.. Tetapi semua berubah setelah dia mengetahui kekuatan dirinya yang sebenarnya.. First fic.. Fic gaje, alur cerita nya nyeleneh.. Masih perlu banyak masukan, dan semoga tidak mengecewakan
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai sistem chakra dan diabaikan orang tuanya lebih memilih mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada adik kembarnya Uzumaki Naruko seorang _jincurici kyubi._

Warga desa mengucilkannya, dia dianggap aib desa. Seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga _Hokage_ yang tidak berbakat menjadi ninja. Tetapi semua itu berubah ketika dia bertemu dengan renkarnasi sebelumnya dari dirinya.

 **My First fict..!**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan..**

 **All chara isn't belong to me...**

 **Chapter 1 :** _Pertemuan yang tak terduga..._

Hari yang cerah dan 'terlihat' damai di desa Konoha.. Tapi sedikit kegaduhan terjadi di pinggiran desa itu. Seorang anak berumur kisaran 5 tahun tengah berlari mencoba menghindar dari kejaran warga, berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan dengan 3 guratan disetiap pipinya sperti kumis kucing..

Keringat telah membasahi badannya, terlihat luka lecet dan lebam dikedua tangan dan kakinya. Dia berbelok ke arah gang sempit didepannya berharap bisa lolos dari kejaran warga tanpa tau apa salahnya kepada mereka..

Nasib sial terjadi dia berbelok ke arah gang buntu, terpojok di ujung jalan dan warga yang semakin mendekat. "Apa salahku..? Kenapa kalian membenci ku" dengan sisa tenaganya dia berteriak.."apa salahmu katamu? Dasar bocah sialan.. Kau itu aib yang menjadi beban Hokage- _sama "_ Salah seorang bersuara "Dan mana mungkin keturunan _Yondaime-sama_ anak lemah dan tak berguna sepertimu bocah! Jangan-jangan kau hanya anak pungut keluarga Hokage saja" yang lain ikut bicara.

Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan dan sabetan kunai dari sebagian ninja yang ikut mengeroyok naruto, sakit dirasakan disekujur tubuhnya, sebelum dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dia melihat sesosok pria berpakaian aneh serba hijau dengan rompi jounin dan gaya rambut yang aneh menolongnya dan langsung membawanya pergi Ke rumah sakit konoha untul ditolong.

 ***Naruto Mindscape***

"Dimana aku? Apakah aku telah mati? Sial aku tidak sempat berterima kasih kepada paman yang menolongku tadi" ujar Naruto.. Sejauh mata melihat hanya rumput hijau dan langit biru saja yang ada dipandangan Naruto, dia terkejut saat bahunya dipegang seseorang.. "Kau belum mati Naruto.. Ini hanya alam bawah sadarmu" kata orang itu..

"Anda siapa paman? Bagaimana anda tau namaku? Sambil menatap orang itu dari atas ke bawah. "Namaku sun goku, tapi bangsa ku memanggilku _kakarot"_ Sosok itu berkata.

"Kau adalah reinkarnasi diriku Naruto,kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan ku, bahkan lebih, itu tergantung latihanmu" ucap Goku..

"Apa kau bercanda paman, kekuatan macam apa sih? Aku hanya anak lemah yang tidak bisa _ninjitsu_ karena kapasitas chakra ku yang kecil" Naruto mengeraskan suaranya.

Kekecewaan yang tersirat diwajahnya. Karena tidak bisa _ninjitsu_ itulah dia dicap aib, lemah dan dibenci warga desanya. Orang tuanya pun pilih kasih kasih, mereka menyayangi dan melatih adik kembarnya, dan mengabaikan dirinya.

Goku menyentuh lembut dahi Naruto. "Aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatanku melalui pikiranmu" terlihat senyum tipis diwajahnya. "Da aku akan membuka sedikit kekuatan _saiyan_ mu" cahaya kuning ke emasan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Naruto melihat gambaran kekuatan Goku dalam pikirannya, "paman Goku kuat sekali, apakah aku bisa menjadi seperti paman?" setelah melihat semua kekuatan Goku, Naruto bertanya. "Tentu saja, bahkan kau mungkin saja lebih kuat dariku, itu tergantung seberapa kuat tekatmu dan berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh" Goku membalas. "Aku hanya membuka 25% kekuatan _saiyan_ mu, itu karena fisikmu yang masih kecil, dan juga rahasiakan kekuatanmu ini Naruto" Goku menambahkan.

 **TBC**

 **Sampai disini dulu ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian yang membaca.**

 **Mohon reviewnya juga ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Tentu saja, bahkan kau mungkin saja lebih kuat dariku, itu tergantung seberapa kuat tekatmu dan berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh" Goku membalas. "Aku hanya membuka 25% kekuatan _saiyan_ mu, itu karena fisikmu yang masih kecil, dan juga rahasiakan kekuatanmu ini Naruto" Goku menambahkan.

 **Chapter 2 :** _kekuatan_

Goku mengajari Naruto untuk berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatan _saiyan_ nya setelah berkonsentrasi, Naruto mengeluarkan aura biru disekeliling tubuhnya,

"Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan paman, dan sepertinya aku merasakan kekuatanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat" Naruto berkaya setelah merasakan kekuatannya. "Itulah kekuatanmu Naruto, walau belum mencapai _super saiyan_ kekuatan mu bertambah berkali-kali lipat, dan juga tubuhmu akan beregenerasi lebih cepat daripada manusia biasa. Tapi staminamu akan cepat terkuras.. Maka dari sekarang kau harus lebih melatih fisikmu dan taijutsumu." ucapan Goku dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto..

"Oh ya, aku harap kekuatan mu ini tidak kau salah gunakan, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk kebaikan dan kedamaian, untuk sementara rahasiakan dulu kekuatanmu ini.." ucap Goku. "Baik paman, aku akan melindungi semua orang dan jadu kebih kuat. Terimakasih paman Goku" balas Naruto. "Baik Naruto, sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita, sudah waktunya kau kembali.."

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, seluruh ruangan dominan berwarna putih, disamping Naruto ada orang yang menolongnya yaitu Maito Gai dan sang _Sandaime hokage_ Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sudah dianggap Naruto seperti kakeknya dan juga sebaliknya..

Kakek..! Aku ingin berlatih taijutsu, setidaknya aku ingin lebih kuat agar aku tidak menyusahkan kakek dan yang lainnya, maukah kakek mengajariku?" pinta Naruto kepada Hiruzen, "aku tidak ahli dalam taijutsu, tapi aku tau orang yang cocok untuk mengajarimu" sambil melirik dan tersenyum ke arah guru gai, "apa kau mau melatih anak ini gai? " Hiruzen menambahkan.. "Baiklah anak muda aku akan melatihmu taijutsu, tunjukan SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU..!" dengan senyum lebar dan menunjukkan jempolnya. Maito Gai menerima tawaran _saindaime-Sama._

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto sering mengunjungi Gai- _Sensei_ untukberlatih taijutsu dan kerumah Hiruzen- _Jiji_ hanya untuk keperpustakaan pribadi milik klan Sarutobi membaca bermacam-macam teknik taijutsu..

 **2 tahun kemudian...**

Setelah 2 tahun taijutsu Naruto berkembang sangat pesat, dan tubuhnya mulai terbentuk dari latihan fisiknya, satu lagi, Naruto mulai belajar fuinjitsu, dia sudah bisa menyegel benda-benda kedalam kertas gulungan..

Di kantor Hokage, Sandaime memaksa Minato memasukkan naruto ke dalam akademi ninja. "Kau harus memasukkan Naruto kedalam akademi ninja tahun ini Minato..!" Hiruzen memulai pembicaraan, "tapi Sandaime- _Sama_ dia tidak bisa ninjitsu karena kapasitas chakranya yang kecil. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi ninja.." balas Minato..

"Kau sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan Naruto, dia berbakat, tapi kau tak menyadarinya Minato, biarkan saja dulu dia masuk akademi, kita liat saja nanti.." setelah Hiruzen berkata, pintu ruangan di ketuk..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Pintu ruangan diketuk seseorang, Minato dan Hiruzen mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.. "Permisi Yondaime- _Sama,_ saya ingin berbicara berdua dengan sandaime- _Sama_ tentang Naruto bersama saya.." Maito Gai dengan berbungkuk hormat berbicara.."bicarakan saja disini, aku juga ingin mendengarkan.." balas Minato..

"Baiklah kalau begitu, begini setelah 2 tahun berlatih taijutsu Naruto menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat luar biasa, kecepatan dan akurasi serangannya sangat bagus, taijutsunya mungkin sekarang sudah selevel _Chunin_.. Dan saya juga telah memperlihatkan dan menjelaskan tentang kinjutsu _Hachimon_ dia mencobanya, tapi anehnya jutsu itu tidak mempengaruhi fisiknya sama sekali, walaupun dia sekarang sudah membuka gerbang ke tiga.. Itu saja yang ingin saya bicarakan" ucap Maito Gai..

"Benar kah itu Gai?" ucap Minato, "ha'i Yondaime- _Sama_..! Naruto mempunyai fisik yang melebihi manusia biasa pada umumnya, itu saja yang mau saya ucapkan, saya mohon pamit" Gai meninggalkan Minato yang masih shock mendengar penjelasannya, sedangkan Hiruzen tersenyum tipis meliat reaksi Minato..

Naruto pulang ke rumahnya setelah berlatih dari hutan kematian.. Kebiasaan Naruto berlatih dari di hutan kematian sejak dia mulai dari 1 tahun yang lalu.. Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu rumahnya, disana dia dihadang sang ayah Namikaze Minato dan langsung bertanya "darimana saja kamu Naruto?" "latihan.." balas Naruto Ketus "latihan apa?" balas Minato, "bukan urusanmu" dengan nada sinis Naruto membalas, "baiklah.. Tou-san ingin melihat hasil latihanmu besok, karena lusa kamu akan masuk akademi ninja" Minato bicara lagi, "tak perlu,, lagian aku tidak minat menjadi ninja" sambil menghela nafas Naruto berjalan perlahan ingin meninggalkan ayahnya, tapi sebelum itu sang ayah kembali bicara.. "Tou-san tau kau marah dengan keluarga ini, tapi bisa kah kau memaafkan kami dan kita mulai dari awal lagi" "sudahlah.. Aku lelah, aku ingin kekamar dan istirahat.. Naruto menyudahi pembicaraan ini dengan pergi menuju kamarnya..

Pagi harinya dikediaman keluarga Namikaze..

"Naruto ayo sarapan..hari sudah pagi,! kushina sang ibu membangunkannya, Kushina sudah mendengar tentang Naruto dari sang suami, dia penasaran dan juga ingin melihat hasil latihan Naruto.. Merasa tak ada balasan, dia memanggilnya kembali "Naruto..." belum selesai dia bicara, sudah dipotong oleh Naruto. "Iyaa... Sebentar lagi.. Aku mau mandi dulu baru kesana.." "baiklah, jangan lama. Kami menunggumu dibawah yaa" tutup Kushina sambil berjalan ke lantai 1 menuju ruang makan..

Pagi itu mereka sarapan layaknya sebuah keluarga, Minato kadang bercanda dengan dengan Kushina, sedangkan Naruto dan Naruko mendengarkan, terkadan mereka tertawa bersama.. Akhirnya Naruto telah dianggap keluarga oleh orang tuanya dan adiknya..

Selesai makan, minato mengajak Naruto latihan, sedangkan Kushina dan adiknya melihat mereka, "seranglah Tou-san dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, kau harus serius, karena Tou-san tidak main-main dalam latihan ini" ucap Minato.. "Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak kecewa dengan hasil latihanku.." balas Naruto, setelah itu dia berkonsentrasi dan disekeliling tubuh Naruto keluar aura berwarna biru...'aku akan memperlihatkan kekuayan Saiyan ku, agar mereka tidak menyangka aku lemah lagi' batin Naruto..

'Inikah kekuatan Naruto, ini seperti hachimon yang Gai katakan, tapi ini berbeda, chakranya masih stabil, tapi tekanan kekuatan yang dia ciptakan sangat kuat melebihi hachimon, jutsu apa ini, setelah ini akan ku tanyakan sendiri" batin Minato..

"Terima lah seranganku ini..!" Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat hampir tak terlihat menuju sang ayah.. Mata Minato terbelalak melihat kecepatan Naruto, begitu juga ibu dan adiknya.. Tak sempat menghindari pukulan Naruto, Minato menangkisnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.. Karena kekuatan pukulan Naruto dia mundur sampai beberapa meter kebelakang, 'kekuatannya luar biasa' batin minato..

'Dibelakang..' Minato terkejut kembali akan kecepatan Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakangnya yang sudah siap menendangnya, namun dia dapst menghindar dengan Hiraisinnya..

"Latihan ini cukup sampai disini. Dan jutsu apa yang kau gunakan ini Naruto.." ucap Minato. "Ini hachimon yang di ajarkan Gai Sensei padaku 2 tahun ini " ucap Naruto dengan berbohong, "ini berbeda dengan hachimon, kau jangan mencoba menipu Tou-sanmu ini, ini cenderung mirip dengan jutsu raiton milik Raikage A, tapi Tou-san tidak melihat chakra raiton ditubuhmu dan kapasitas chakra mu masih sama seperti dulu" jawab sang ayah.'Tou-san memang hebat, dia bisa membedakan Hachimon dan kekuatan Saiyan ku' batin Naruto,..

"Ternyata ketahuan, baiklah Tou-san ini kusebut kekuatan Saiyan, aku memaksimalkan energi ku sehingga aku bisa meningkatkan kecepatan, kekuatan dan semua indraku menjadi berkali-kali lipat daripada manusia biasa.." Naruto menjelaskan..

"Jutsu yang luar biasa Naruto, maaf Tou-san salah menganggapmu selama ini..kau memang anak yang luar biasa" balas minato dengan senyum bangga kepada Naruto. Begitu juga Kushina dan Naruko yang gembira dan bangga terhadap Naruto..

"Baiklah Tou-san, Kaa-san juga Naruko aku mau pamit dulu, kekuatan saiyan ini menguras staminaku, mungkin beberapa mangkok miso ramen jumbo akan nemulihkan staminaku" sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka bertiga dan mulai berlari keluar rumah, sedangkan ke 3 keluarganya bersweetdrop ria, mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan..

"Ingat Naruto, besok kau mulai masuk akademi shinobi, jangan terlalu sore pulang keru mah" ucap Minato.. "Baik" ucap Naruto...

*skiptime..

"Aku kenyang...! Lebih baik aku berlatih dulu sebelum pulang" Naruto bersiap pergi "uangnya aku taruh dimeja ya paman Teuchi, terimakasih" setelah itu dia berlari menuju hutan kematian..

Ditengah latihannya, Naruto mendengar suara ledakan... Dia bergegas menuju meliat anak seumurannya yang terduduk kaku, dengan ekspresi sedih, takut, marah dan benci menjadi satu, dia melihat orang tuanya dibunuh di depannya oleh para _missing-nin_ dari desa _Kiri_ terlihat dari ikat kepala mereka...

Pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi terlihat oleh kedua bocah ini... Naruto yang dikendalikan amarahnya langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan saiyan nya. Dan berlari cepat menuju para ninja tersebut,, dengan secepat kilat dia memukul tepat di dada kiri salah satu ninja itu yang langsung mengakibatkan kematiannya..

4 ninja yang lain terlihat kaget dan marah, karena temannya terbunuh hanya dengan 1 pukulan tangan kosong, dan terlebih lagi itu dilakukan oleh anak kecil..

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH.. AKAN KU BALAS KAU.!" ucap salah satu ninja tersebut sambil berlari dengan kunai yang telah di aliri chakranya ke arah Naruto.. Tapi sebelum sampai kehadapan Naruto, Naruto telah menghilang dan muncul disamping ninja tersebut, Naruto menendang perut ninja itu hingga membuatnya terpental jauh kebelakang. Belum terhenti ninja itu dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Naruto yang langsung meninju dagunya hingga terpental ke atas, belum sampai disitu Naruto kembali sudah ada dibelakang ninja _kiri_ tersebut, Naruto dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya memukul punggung ninja tersebut hingga jatuh ketanah yang menimbulkan kubangan sedalam 1 meter dan berdiameter 3 meter..

Naruto kemudian muncul di depan anak tersebut, sementara ketiga ninja _Kiri_ yang tersisa menampakkan ketakutannya dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.. Sebelum mereka kabur, para Anbu dari Konoha sudah menangkap _missing-nin_ dari desa _Kiri_ tersebut,

Tak berapa lama Yondaime datang dengan jutsu _hiraisin_ nya disamping Naruto dan bocah itu..

"Tou-san..! Naruto bicara dengan nada lemas, dan setelah itu jatuh pingsan.. Dengan sigap Minato menangkap tubuh Naruto.. "Naruto..!" teriak sang ayah, "kalian urus _missing-nin_ dan para korban..! Laporkan hasilnya padaku secepatnya..." setelah itu Minato menghilang membawa Naruto dan bocah tersebut menuju rumah sakit Konoha dengan _Hiraisinnya_

 **TBC.**

Sementara sampai disini dulu ya, doakan saja chapter berikutnya cepat saya post..

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan hal-hal lainnya yang kurang berkenan.. Dan disini Naruto hanya mempunyai kekuatan saiyan saja. Mungkin next chapter Naruto bisa menggunakan ninjutsu..

Aa-rigatou...

Dan juga. Kalo ada masukkan buat chapter-chapter berikutnya ane terima dengan senang hati.. Hehehehee...

Ditunggu review-review kalian yaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Ane ga sampe hati kalo bikin MinaKushi jadi pribadi yang jelek, disini mereka cuma ga sadar dan mengabaikan Naruto karena pilih kasih kepada Naruko yang notabene adalah jincurichi kyubi.. Karena banyak fic yang kayak gitu. Disini saya rubah dikit agar Naruto bisa hidup bersama keluarganya..

Sekarang Naruto belum bisa kekuatan super saiyan karena dia masih berumur 7tahun... Nanti semakin bertambahnya usia, semakin kuat Naruto.. Dan tentu saja dia bisa jurus Kamehameha.. Nantikan saja..

Naruto bakalan bisa melayang dan dia kayaknya ga bisa ninjutsu dan genjutsu, tapi liat aja nanti kedepannya, chapter-chapter berikutnya..

Kalo ada typo dalam pengetikan, gue minta di maklumi ya, soalnya susah ngetik lewat hp, maaf yaa..

Dan kayaknya Naruto bakalan sedikit godlike..

Jangan bosan yaa dengan fic ini..

 **Chapter 3 ...** _Akademi ninja.._

Naruto memaksakan diri dengan kekuatannya yang membuatnya pingsan selama tiga hari..

 _ ***Naruto Minscape***_

"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto.. Aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang kolega ku Vegeta..!" ucap seseorang yang sudah dikenal Naruto, "Goku-san.. Senang bisa berjumpa lagi" ucap Naruto senang..

"Vegeta terlahir sebagai bangsawan dari bangsa saiyan, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi sayangnya kekuatannya datang dari amarahnya, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya..dia sempat menjadi ambisinta ingin menjadi yang terkuat, tapi dia telah menjadi baik setelah menikah dengan rekan ku Bulma, tapi dia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.. Dan itu yang kulihat ketika kau menyelamatkan anak itu Naruto..." Naruto diam mrndengarkan penjelasan Goku..

"Ada legenda dari bangsa saiyan yang mengatakan bahwa orang terpilih dan mempunyai hati yang tulus.. Dia lah yang akan menjadi dewa saiyan.. Aku harap itu kau Naruto.. Kamu harus berlatih mengendalikan amarahmu.. Ku harap kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi.." Goku menambahkan.. "Tapi bagaimana caranya Goku-san...?" Naruto bertanya..

"Aku tidak tahu, ku harap kau tau caranya... Teruslah berlatih... Sudah saatnya kau kembali Naruto.." ucap Goku.. "Bagaimana cara ku menemui paman Goku lagi..?" Naruto bertanya.. "Kamu hanya perlu memejamkan matamu dan konsentrasi menuju alam bawah sadarmu.. Maka kau akan bertemu lagi denganku disini.."

"Pejamkan matamu aku akan membantu mu kembali" Goku bicara sambil menyentuh dahi Naruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya..keluar cahaya kuning keemasan dari tangan Goku lalu menyebar ketubuh Naruto sehingga tubuhnya disekelilingi cahaya yang sama..

Naruto kembali melihat ruangan yang dominan berwarna putih, hanya selimutnya saja yang berwarna biru.. Disamping Naruto duduk tertidur merebahkan kepalanya dengan bantalan tangannya di atas kasur Naruto..

Naruto mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.. Merasa ada gerakan Kushina oun terbangun dari tidurnyaa..

" akhirnya kau sudah sadar Naruto.!" Kushina langsung bersuara.. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku di sini Kaa-san?" ucap Naruto.. "Apa kau lupa?" tanya Kushina...Naruto termenung sejenak mengingst kejadian sebelum dia pingsan..

"Oh.. Iya, aku ingat..! Bagaimana keadaan anak itu? Aku belum sempat bertanya namanya... " ucap Naruto... "Anak itu bernama Kenji Narukami, dia masih shock atas kejadian waktu itu..dia juga tidak mau cerita kenapa mereka di incar para Missing-nin tersebut, oh iya, untuk sementara waktu dia tinggal bersama Sandaime- _Sama.."_ Kushina menerangkan..

"Baguslah kalo begitu. Nanti aku akan mengunjunginya.. Ehh tapi Kaa-san, aku laparr.. " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kushina hanya tersenyum dan membalas "baiklah.. Setelah diperiksa dokter dan diperbolehkan pulang. Kaa-san akan memasak masakan spesial buat Naru-chan.." "ha'i" balas Naruto..

 _*skiptime*_

Di saat setelah selesai makan malam dikediaman keluarga Sandaime..terlihat dua bocah kembar usia sekitar 7 tahun, yang mempunyai ciri fisik yang sangat mirip, rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit tan, cuma berbeda gender dan tatanan rambut.. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Naruko. Sedang duduk bersebelahan dan disebrang mereka ada ibu dan ayah mereka..

"Naruto.. Besok kau akan mulai masuk akademi ninja,, ada yang ingin kamu pertanyakan?" ucap sang ayah.. "Ku harap anak itu dimasukan ke akedemi jg tou-san?" ucap Naruto, " Sandaime- _Sama_ juga menyarankan hal yang sama.. Dan tidak ada alasan untukku menolaknya.. Baiklah besok kalian akan masuk akademi ninja" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Esok harinya suasana kelas akademi sangat kacau, ada yang berlari-lari, ada yang makan, ada yang tidur, ada yang ngobrol hal-hal gaje.. (Pokoknya kacau kaya di cannon ya..)

Suasana kelas mendadak hening saat sosok laki-laki yang memiliki bekas luka melintang pada hidungnya yang biasa di panggil anak-anak Iruka-sensei, melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya, dia hanya menghela napas panjang dan duduk di bangkunya.. "Anak-anak..! Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, kalian boleh masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian.."

Dua sosok bocah laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri fisik anak pertama berambut pirang, dgn surai kuning jabrik, bermata biru dan terdapat 3 pasang guratan di pipinya.. Mengenakan kaos berwarna biru, dan celana pendek berwarna orange, dan anak satunya bersurai hitam pendek (kayak rambut sai) , bermata onix, dengan kaos pendek berwarna putih dengan aksen hitam di setiap lengannya, celana pendek berwarna putih..

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,salam kenal.." ucap bocah pirang itu dengan senyum khasnya.. "Dia anak Hokage- _Sama_ yang lemah itukan.." bisik sebagian murid, "Diiaam..!" teriak Iruka-Sensai dengan tatapan melotot dan terlihat urat kemarahan didahinya, _menghela nafas_ "selanjutnya, perkenalkan dirimu bocah?" ucap Iruka.

"Namaku Kenji Narukami" hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut bocah tersebut dan ekspresi datarnya. Mendadak suasana kelas hening.. Sadar akan hal itu iruka mulai bicara "baiklah, kalian boleh duduk disamping Akamichi Chouji, Chouji angkat tanganmu" anak bertubuh gempal mengangkat tangannya, Naruto dan Kenji berjalan kearahnya..

"Heii.. Aku Chouji, yang tidur itu Shikamaru, yang sedang dengan anjingnya itu Kiba disebelahnya dengan kacamata hitam Shino." ucap Chouji sambil terus mengunyah snack kripik kentangnya.. "Salam kenal teman-teman" ucap Naruto dan Kenji..

"Lalu itu yang disudut sana, dia Uchiha Sasuke, aku dengar dia semua anggota klannya dibantai oleh kakaknya, hanya dia yang tersisa" ucap Chouji sambil berbisik kepada Naruto dan Kenji...

'Tatapannya matanya kosong tapi menyiratkan kebencian dan dendam' batin Naruto, Naruto melihat sekeliling, dia meliat Naruko yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya...dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum.,

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini adalah tentang peraturan Shinobi" ucap Iruka-Sensei setelah itu Iruka menjelaskan peraturan apa saja yang harus dipatuhi dan tidak diperbolehkan di dunia ninja.

 _Oke.. Cerita di akademi kita skip saja ya,..! Disini Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya, hanya keluarganya Sandaime, Gai-Sensei dan kenji saja, di akademi Ninja Naruto juga dianggap kurang pintar, karena peringkatnya di akademi masuk di peringkat tengah, tidak seperti adiknya yang bersaing dengan Sasuke di peringkat atas.._

 _ *** 6 Tahun kemudian ***_

"Besok lusa kalian akan mengikuti ujian _Genin.._ Jadi kalian ada waktu 1 hari libur untuk berlatih demi kelulusan kalian... Baiklah kelas kita bubarkan" ucap Iruka-Sensei.. Semua murid terlihat tegang, tapi tidak bagi Naruto,kenji, Naruko,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Kiba,Shino dan Chouji.. Mereka terlihat lebih santai...

Penampilan Naruto sekarang sedikit berbeda, Naruto memakai baju kaos berwarna biru, dan dluarnya dia memakai rompi tipis berwarna orange, di sebelah kiri depan rompinya terlihat lambang klan Uzumaki. Dengan celana panjang orange dan sabuk berwarna biru juga sepatu boot berwarna biru (bayangin aja Naruto berpakaian kayak Goku, dengan gaya rambut seperti Gohan dewasa)..

Sedangkan Naruko mengenakan jaket hitam bergaris orange, dan celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna orange, dan sepatu sendal ninja berwarna hitam, dan potongan rambut seperti ibunya, (seperti pakaian Naruto the last)

memiliki surai hitam dan mata onyx,, memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan memakai jaket +hoodie warna putih dan celana panjang standar putih memiliki lambang tengkorak retak berwarna emas Juga sendal ninja berwarna hitam..

 _'Disini penampilan chara yang lain tetap sama kayak di canon ya'_

"Aku lapar, aku akan pergi ke ramen Ichiraku, apa kalian mau ikut...?" tanya Naruto kepada Kenji dan naruko. Kenji dan Naruko mengangguk tanda setuju.. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kedai ichiraku ramen..

"Paman Teuchi.. Aku mau miso ramen jumbo ekstra naruro 1" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kalo kalian?" paman Teuchi bersuara sambil memandang Naruko dan Kenji.. "Miso ramen biasa" ucap mereka hampir berbarengan..."baiklah 2 miso ramen dan 1 miso ramen jumbo ekstra naruto akan segeran datang.!" ucap paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum..

Selesai makan mereka menaruh uang di meja dan beranjak pergi.. "Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalo kita latihan dulu Kenji?, dan kau Naruko, Tou-san menunggumu dirumah untuk latihan.." ucap Naruto.. "Bukan ide yang buruk" ucap Kenji sambil tersenyum tipis.. Sedangkan Naruko langsung pamit pulang, dan terlihat di kejauhan Naruko tersenyum kepada mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum dia hilang dalam keramaian orang yang berjalan..

Naruto dan kenji berjalan santai menuju hutan kematian, disana adalah tempat langganan mereka berlatih beberapa tahun ini, setelah kejadian dimana Kenji kehilangan orang tuanya.. Dia telah akrab dengan Naruto dan keluarganya.. Walaupun sifatnya sedikit pendiam kepada teman-teman di akademi, tapi dia akan terbuka kepada Naruto dan keluarganya..

Setelah sampai di tempat biasa mereka latihan, mereka melakukan _Pemanasan_ terlebih dahulu..setelah itu mereka mulai beradu taijutsu, Naruto hanya mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya agar seimbang dengan Kenji. Mereka saling pukul, saling tendang, melompat menghindar, menangkis serangan dari masing-masing

Kenji kewalahan dan mulai bernafas tidak teratur menghadapi Naruto yang tidak menampakkan kelelahan sedikit pun, walaupun keringat membasahi bajunya...

 **"Futon:Reppuso"** ucap kenji setelah melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat.. Lesatan peluru-peluru angin dengan cepat mengarah kepada Naruto.. Namun dengan cepat dia menghindar dengan loncat ke samping dan melesat cepat menuju Kenji, kenji yang kelelahan tak sempat menghindar ketika tendangan Naruto mengarah padanya.. Dia hanya bisa menangkis dengan kedua tangannya..akibat kuatnya tendangan Naruto dia mundur bebeeapa meter ke belakang..

Kenji mengeluarkan gulungan fuin, dan mulai membukanya. Setelah itu muncul katana ditangannya,katana yang diberi nama _Heisei no tensa_ mempunyai ciri yang sangat ringan dan memiliki gagang berwarna putih dg motif ular, dengan sarung katana ygng berwarna putih..'akhirnya dia mengeluarkan katana itu' batin Naruto.

 ***Flashback on***

Sebulan sudah kejadian orang tuanya meninggal terbunuh. Dan sekarang kenji telah berteman dengan Naruto, kenji mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari sakunya, dia melepaskan segel _fuin_ di gulungan tersebut, muncul lah pedang yang diberi nama oleh ayahnya Heisei no tensa, dia menyerahkan pedangnya itu pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu, ku harap kau mau menerima katana ini, ini adalah peninggalan berharga satu-satunya dari orang tuaku" ucap Kenji,

Naruto menerima pedang itu, dan membuka sarungnya, dia mencoba menebas salah satu dahan pohon didekatnya, dengan sekali tebas, dahan itu kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedang itu.

Sambil memegang katana itu, Naruto berucap "ini pedang yang sangat bagus Kenji, pedang ini sangat ringan tapi juga sangat tajam..aku yakin material pembuatan pedang ini dari kualitas terbaik.." "benar sekali, kata ayah pedang ini punya kelebihan, dia bisa beradaptasi dengan chakra pemiliknya. Sehingga bisa menghasilkan serangan yang sangat kuat" ucap Kenji..

Naruto kemudian tersenyum, dia mengembalikan pedang itu ketangan kenji. "Kau sudah ku anggap layaknya adikku, walaupun usia kita yang sama, jadi sudah tugasku melindungi mu, aku bukannya menolak pemberianmu, tapi aku harap atau lebih tepatnya meminta agar kau bisa lebih kuat dan gunakan pedang ini untuk kebaikan.. Dan juga ini adalah harta satu-satunya yang kau punya dari ayahmu.."

Kenji tersenyum dan berkata "aku berjanji akan terus berlatih dan menjadi kuat, dan akan membantu mu dengan pedang ini dan seluruh kekuatan ku, tujuanmu akan ku jadiakan tujuanku juga kak Naruto"

* **Flasback off***

Kenji melepas sarung pedangnya, dengan mengalirkan chakra _Futon_ nya, dia mengayunkan pedangnya di udara beberapa kali, dan setelah itu tampak angin berbentuk sabit melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat..

Naruto meloncat ke samping kiri dan kanan menghindari serangan itu, namun Kenji terus menyerangnya dengan serangan yang sama. Terpaksa Naruto melesat ke udara dan melayang disana sambil menatap ke arah Kenji dibawahnya,

'Dia ternyata bertambah kuat' guman Naruto, dia melihat serangan Kenji mengarah kepadanya, dia menyentuh dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedahinya. Seketika Naruto menghilang. Dan muncul dibelakang Kenji, dengan tangan kanan siap menghantam leher kenji..

"Aku rasa latihan kita akhiri saja, hari sudah mulai gelap, dan kau sekarang telah bertambah kuat" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "tapi tetap saja kau bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah.!" balas Kenji, setelah itu mereka tertawa tak jelas berbarengan..

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya..

Disini gue menampilkan sedikit kekuatan Naruto kembali.

Untuk kekuatan saiyan nya Naruto telah memilikinya sepenuhnya, tapi karena tubuhnya yang belum mampu menampung kekuatan itu, jadi dia belum semaksimal Sun Goku maupun anggota Saiyan yang lain..

Untuk Sasuke, nanti akan ada porsi sendirinya, tapi belum untuk saar ini, gue akan membuat sedikit berbeda.. Dan tentang Danzou serta Anbu Ne miliknya muncul di chapter ini

Kalo masalah tongkat dan kuchiyose goku, sumpah gue ga sempat mikir kesana, tapi mungkin nanti bisa jd masukan yang bagus.. Selamat membaca, semoga kalian puas..

Dan memberikan review2 sehingga membantu gue bikin cerita ini tambah menarik..

Aariigataoou Gozaimasuu..

 _Sebelumnya..._

"Aku rasa latihan kita akhiri saja, hari sudah mulai gelap, dan kau sekarang telah bertambah kuat" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "tapi tetap saja kau bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah.!" balas Kenji, setelah itu mereka tertawa tak jelas berbarengan..

 **Chapter 4 :** _Kelulusan Genin..._

 _'Sedikit cerita tentang Kenji Narukami... Kenji bukan berasal dari keluarga Shinobi, tetapi keluarga mereka dikenal turun temurun sebagai pengrajin pedang yang handal di desa Kirigakure.. Konon kakek Kenji lah pembuat ke 7 pedang dari 7 Shinobi pendekar pedang dari Kirigakure._

 _Kenji dan keluarganya di buru para Missing-Nin Kirigakure karena pedang yang ada di tangan Kenji sekarang, pedang itu diberi nama oleh sang ayah_ _ **Heisei no tensa**_ _.._

 _Mereka berusaha kabur ke desa Konoha untuk meminta perlindungan, tapi sayang mereka malah lebih dulu tertangkap Missing-Nin itu yang sebenarnya adalah anbu dari desa Kiri yang menyamar untuk merampas pedang itu_

 _Para Anbu tersebut diperintahkan oleh Mizukage mereka yaitu Yagura, karena potensi pedang itu, mereka tidak ingin menyerahkan pedang itu ke Yagura yang terkenal kejam dan memusnahkan para ninja pengguna Kekkai Genkai.._

 _Sampai disini dulu kisah tentang Kenji...'_

Hari ini adalah ujian Genin di akademi ninja desa Konoha.. Para murid berdiri di sebuah lapangan akademi tersebut, tes kelulusan akademi ada 3 aspek penilaian, pertama melempar Shuriken dan Kunai _,_ kedua membuat Bunshin yang terakhir mengeluarkan Jutsu andalan mereka..

Disamping gedung akademi adalah gedung Hokage, dan kantor Hokage berada dilantai paling atas, tepat bersebelahan dengan lapangan akademi tersebut.. Terlihat Yondaime,Sandaime juga para Jounin Konoha memperhatikan ujian itu dari kantor Hokage.

"Baiklah, karena kalian telah berkumpul,, ujian kita mulai sekarang, dimulai dari Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Iruka Sensei...

Sasuke melempar shuriken.. 9/10 menancap pada sasaran.. Membuat Bunshin, henge dan Kawamiri, lalu mengeluarkan jurus **Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu**

Selanjutnya Shikamaru, 8/10 Shuriken menancap pada sasaran. Membuat Bunshin,Henge,Kawamiri. Lalu mengeluarkan jutsu Hagenui.

Naruko berhasil menancapkan 8/10 Shuriken, lalu membuat Kage Bunshin,Henge,dan mengeluarkan jutsu **Rasengan.**

Kenji giliran berikutnya melesatkn Shuriken ke sasaran sebanyak 6, kemudian membuat Bunshin, Henge dan Kawamiri, jutsu yang dikeluarkan **Fuuton : Reppuso.**

Begitu juga yang lain telah bergiliran melakukan ujian..

Baiklah tinggal yang terakhir..Uzumaki Naruto..! Naruto maju kedepan, dia mengambil Shuriken dan melemparkannya dengan gerakan tangan yang terlihat tak bertenaga.. Walaupun hanya 5 Shuriken yang mengenai sasaran, tetapi semua orang termasuk dikantor Hokage terkejut, karena Shuriken itu berhasil menembus batang kayu sasarannya dan membuatnya terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian..

'Araa... Karena gugup aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku' Batin Naruto, sedangkan diruang Hokage, "Minato-Sensei, aku tidak melihat Naruto melapisi chakra pada shuriken itu, dan kapasitas chakranya tetap seperti sebelumnya yang sangat kecil.." ucap Kakashi yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya dari td.

"Itulah Naruto muridku. Dia istimewa dan SEMANGAT MASA MUDANYA TELAH MENUNTUNNYA MENJADI KUAT" ucap Maito Gai, dengan jempol mengacung kehadapan kakashi dan senyumnya..sedangkan Minato dan Hiruzen hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto berkembang...

"Aa-noo Iruka-Sensei.. Aa-ku tidak bi-sa membuat Bunshin, Henge maupun Kawamiri.. Apa boleh kita lewati bagian yang ini?" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gak gatal..

Sambil menghela nafas Iruka membalas "Hhmm.. Mau bagaimana lagi,sekarang lakukan jutsu yang kau kuasai" Naruto siap dengan Kuda-kudanya, menaruh kedua tangannya ke samping kanan, kemudian dia berteriak.. "Ka... Me.. Ha.. Me.. Ha..."

Seketika itu juga keluar bola cahaya kuning keemasan dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto, bola cahaya itu melesat cepat menuju dinding pembatas antara gedung akademi dan gedung hokage. Ditanah yang dilewati bola cahaya itu, rusak terbelah... Semya orang kembali dibuat kaget oleh Naruto, dan terjadi kepanikan di dalam gedung Hokage karena jurus itu melesat dengan cepat menuju mereka..

Tapi.. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di depan ' _ **Kamehameha'**_ miliknya tepat sebelum mengenai dinding. Dia meningkatkan kekuatannya sehingga tanah yang dia pijak retak, kemudian menepis dengan satu tangan jurusnya tersebut sehingga berbelok ke atas dan meledak di udara tepat di atas gedung Hokage...

Semua orang melongo melihat kejadian yang sangat cepat barusan, Naruto tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan batinnya malah merutuki dirinya 'Ah SIAALLLL... Karena gugup dalam test ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku..'

'Si dobe payah itu kenapa bisa sekuat itu' batin Sasuke yang iri dengan kekuatan Naruto. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian pergi menjauh..

Disudut jalan akademi terlihat lelaki tua dengan perban dimata kanannya serta bekas luka sayatan menyilang di dagunya tersenyum tipis bukan lebih tepatnya berseringai. Dia adalah Shimura Danzou pemimpin dan pencetus Anbu Ne(Root)..

'Walaupun akan sedikit sulit, tapi aku akan berusaha memasukkannya dalam kesatuan Anbu Ne.. Naruto akan menjadi senjata terbaik di desa Konoha' batin Danzou kemudian dia menghilang dengan Shunsinnya..

Sedangkan dikantor Hokage.. "Hei. Minato, apa kau yang mengajarkan Hiraisin kepada Naruto? Dan jurus apa yang dia pakai tadi.. Itu jurus yang sangat kuat.." Hiruzen menatap serius kepada sang Yondaime..

Merasa ditatap dengan serius oleh Sandaime, minato langsung menjawab " saya tidak pernah mengajarkan jutsu apapun kepada Naruto, dan kalian bisa liat sendirikan Naruto berpindah tempat tanpa menggunakan segel fuin seperti Hiraisin" semua tersentak mendengar penjelasan minato, dalam hati mereka mengiyakan penjelasan Minato

"Tetapi saya yakin Sandaime-Sama jutsu yang digunakan Naruto adalah jutsu teleportasi, tetapi bukan Hiraisin, dan satu lagi, jurus yang satunya lagi, saya sama seperti kalian diruangan ini, baru pertama kali melihatnya saat ini bersama-sama kalian" tutup Minato

Ruangan Hokage mendadak hening beberapa saat, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu saling memikirkan Dan menerka kekuatan Naruto..

"Apapun itu Minato, aku sangat bangga dengan Naruto, dia anak yang istimewa, aku harap kau bisa melindungi dan membimbing cucuku itu agar tidak salah jalan.." ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum, dia sudah menganggap Naruto cucunya sejak Naruto kecil, begitu pula sebaliknya..

"Naruto dan Naruko adalah kebanggaan saya, sudah tugas saya sebagai ayah dan Hokage untuk melindunginya, saya tidak akan mengulangi hal bodoh itu untuk kedua kalinya.." balas minato dengan perubahan drastis ekspresi wajahnya yang jadi sedih, ketika dia dan Kushina menelantarkan Naruto kecil.

Oh ya kita melupakan para Anbu dan para Jounin di ruangan yang sama, mereka hanya bisa diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan sang Sandaime dan sang Yondaime. Sedangkan pikiran mereka entah kemana..

Mereka sangat sulit mempercayai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mereka, dalam batin mereka hanya terlintas 'bagaimana bisa anak yang mempunyai kapasitas chakra yang sangat kecil itu bisa memiliki jutsu sekuat ini, padahal Naruto di akademi tidak menunjuk kan nilai-nilai yang cemerlang seperti Sasuke dan Naruko atau Sakura, yang selalu menjadi 3 besar dikelas.

 _ ***Skiptime***_

Sore hari yang sama, disebuah ruangan di gedung hokage, rapat antara tetua desa, Yondaime, Sandaime, dan juga Danzou, rapat yang mendadak ini atas permintaan Danzou kepada tetua desa..

"Maksud ku mengadakan rapat ini adalah, aku merekomendasikan Uzumaki Naruto masuk kedalam persatuan Anbu Ne(Root), aku bersumpah akan membuat Naruto menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari sekarang.." ucap danzou membuka rapat itu..

"Saya keberatan, saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merebut Naruto dari tangan saya, saya disini bertindak atas nama Hokage juga ayah dari Naruto menolak permintaan anda tuan Danzou" Minato berbicara sambil menahan emosinya, tetapi terus menatap tajam ke arah Danzou.

Danzou tertawa mengejek setelah itu membalas pernyataan Minato "kau berlagak seolah ayah yang baik bagi Naruto, tapi apa yang kau lakukan ketika Naruto masih berumur 4 tahun, seandainya kau lambat menyadarinya Yondaime-Sama aku yakin Naruto akan menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi desa Konoha..

Minato yang tak bisa berkutik atas pembicaraan Danzou yang menyudutkannya dan perkataan Danzou yang memang benar adanya, membuat dadanya seperti dihujani ribuan jarum yang tajam.. Dia diam sambil menunduk kan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya...

Melihat Minato tersudut dan terpancing emosi dari pertanyaan Danzou ikut bersuara "aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menjadikan Naruto sebagai alat atau senjata Konoha, yang membuatnya menjadi tidak berperasaan, dan mengerjakan tugas kejam ,licik serta kotor demi desa ini," ucap Hiruzen...

"Kau terlalu naif Hiruzen, kau lemah terhadap murid kesayanganmu itu, hingga Orochimaru menjadi menghianati desa ini.. Itu semua ulahmu Hiruzen..!" balas Danzou.

"Masalah Orochimaru aku sendiri yang akan bertanggung jawab.. Dan kau Danzou aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil Naruto dariku, dia sudah ku anggap cucuku sendiri" bentak Hiruzen..

"Rapat ini sudah selesai. Aku minta jangan ada lagi rapat tentang Naruto seperti ini lagi ...! " ucap Minato sambil menggebrak meja, kemudian keluar dari ruangan rapat di susul Hiruzen dibelakangnya.. Sedangkan para tetua desa hanya diam, karena mereka merasakan aura tidak bersahabat dalam rapat tadi..

'Ciih dasarr.. Aku sudah menduga kalian akan menghalangi niat ku, tapi kalian harus tau aku tak akan menyerah sampai disini saja.." batin Danzou..

Keesokan harinya... Terlihat suasana kelas akademi Ninja Konoha agak berbeda, kelas hening, sebagian besar murid waswas takut tidak lulus menjadi Genin.. Sebagian kecil terlihat tenang malah terkesan malas menanggapinya...

Pintu kelas dibuka olah sosok pria yang telah menemani mereka selama ini, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Iruka-Sensei.. Bersamaan dengan masuknya Iruka -Sensei suasana kelas semakin tegang, kebanyakan murid yang sudah parno harap-harap cemas, takut tidak lulus ujian...

"Baiklah semuanya.. Hari ini adalah hari pembagian hasil ujian kalian kemaren.. Tanpa basa basi lagi.. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian.. Kalian semua lulus menjadi Genin.. Semoga kalian akan menjadi generasi penerus Ninja Konoha yang hebat.." ucap Iruka.

Seluruh kelas yang sebelumnya hening dalam sekejap menjadi riuh, para murid yang gembira akan kelulusannya begitu bersemangat...

Sambil menarik nafas panjang Iruka kembali berkata "tugasku mendidik kalian hari ini telah selesai.. Para Genin akan dibagi menjadi 3 orang dan akan di didik langsung oleh Jounin pembimbing masing-masing.."

Tampak raut wajah kesedihan di muka para murid, mereka gembira karena lulus menjadi Genin, tapi dilain pihak mereka harus berpisah dengan Iruka-Sensei yang telah mendidik mereka selama 6 tahun belakangan ini..

"Baiklah.. Sekarang kita mulai pembagian tim Genin kalian.. (Tim 1 sampai 6 kita skip saja... Karena ane gak tau) kelompok 7 di isi oleh Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruko, dan Haruno Sakura, Jounin pembimbing kalian adalah Hatake Kakashi" ucap iruka..

"Liat itu Ino pig, aku mengalahkanmu! Sekarang aku setim dengan Sasuke-Kun..! Ucap Sakura dengan senyum mengejek kepada Ino.. "Awas saja kau jidat.. Akan ku balas kau nanti" ucap Ino geram...

"Dasar fansgirl" keluh iruka.. "Membosankan.." tambah Shikamaru..sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya...

"Berikutnya tim 8 adalah Inazuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuga Hinata dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai" ucap iruka.. 'Tidak satu tim dengan Naruto-Kun' batin Hinata dengan wajah murung dan menunduk..

"Oke karena tim 9 masih aktif, kita lewati saja. Berikutnya tim 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino dengan Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma" ucap Iruka lagi..

"Apaa..! Satu tim dengan kalian lagi, huuh.. Membosankan" ucap Ino kesal, ""heii.. Itu kata-kataku tau, dasar wanita... Membosankan" balas Shikamaru.. "Ayolah Ino, Shikamaru tidak terlalu buruk bukan.. Kita sudah berteman dari kecil.. " ucap chouji kepada Ino dan Shikamaru menengahi..

"Dan yang terakhir... Karena tinggal kalian berdua jadi Uzumaki Naruto dan Narukami Kenji kalian masuk tim 11 dengan Jounin pembimbing Gekko Hayate.. Kalian semua tunggu dikelas sampai Jounin pembimbing kalian menjemput kalian.. Selamat tinggal dan jadilah Ninja yang hebat anak-anak.. " ucap Iruka menyudahi dan melangkah keluar kelas..

Satu persatu tim Genin telah bertemu dengan Jounin pembimbingnya.. TertinggL 2 tim yang belum bertemu Jounin pembimbingnya.. Sakura terlihat mondar-mandir dengan wajah BT menunggu Jounin pembimbingnya yang belum juga datang, sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya menunggu, jangan tanya Naruko, dia sudah mulai memukul-mukul meja didepannya karena kebosanan yang melanda mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Kenji ? "Aahh perut ku lapar..menunggu selama ini membuatku lapar saja.." ucap Naruto sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke meja, "aku heran dengan dirimu Naruto, apa di otakmu hanya ada makan dan makan saja...!" yeriak Kenji frustasi..

Setelah 2 jam menunggu..akhirnya seorang Jounin dengan surai perak melawan gravitasi,mata sebelah kirinya tertutup _hitai'te_ nya.. Dengan masker yang menyembunyikan bibir dan hidungnya..

"KAU TELAT...! " ucap Sakura yang sudah jengkel menunggu...

"Maaf.. Aku sedang ada urusan di kantor hokage tadi, baiklah tim 7 ikut aku ke atap.. Oh ya aku hampir lupa..kalian tim sebelas di tunggu Jounin pembimbing kalian di training ground 44.." setelah itu Kakaahi menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.. Dan para Genin akhirnya mengikuti perintah nya..

Dengan tim 7 di atap akademi.. "Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu" ucap Kakashi.. "Umm.. Tolong contohkan terlebih dahulu" pinta Sakura dan di ikuti anggukan dari partner timnya..

"Baiklah..! namaku Hatake Kakashi, hobiku... Sepertinya kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya, yang tidak kusuka.. Banyak hal yang tidak ku suka, cita-citaku akan ku beritahukan nanti.."ucap Kakashi.. 'Dia hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja' batin mereka bertiga..

"Sekarang giliran mu gadis pirang.' ucap Kakashi.. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruko,, hobiku berlatih dengan Tou-san, yang tidak kusuka sifat Kaa-san yang rewel memaksaku dan Nii-san makan sayur, cita-citaku Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat dan membantu cita-cita Nii-san untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini" ucap Naruko.. 'Menarik.' batin Kakashi..

"Giliranmu" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, hobiku.. 'Memandang Sasuke' Kyaaaa... Yang tak ku suka anak cerewet yang suka mengganggu.. Cita citaku.. 'Kembali memandang Sasuke' Kyaaaaa.." ucap sakura menjerit gaje dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. 'Dasar fansgirl' batin Kakashi dan Naruko..

"Terakhir kau... " ucap Kakashi sambil memandang Sasuke.. "Hobiku berlatih, aku benci orang yang lemah, cita-citaku, bukan.. Aku lebih meyebutnya ambisi yaitu membunuh seseorang.." suara Sasuke dingin.. 'Dia masih dendam rupanya' batin Kakashi...

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu perkenalannya, besok pagi-pagi sekali temui aku di training ground 7, aku akan menguji kalian pantas atau tidak menjadi Genin..dan 1 lagi, jangan sarapan.. Atau aku akan membuat kalian memuntahkan seluruh isi perut kalian.." ucap Kakashi dengan tatapan mata horror yang sukses membuat ketiga Geninnya ketakutan..

 _ **TBC**_

 _Maaf kalo chapter yang ini monoton atau kurang menarik.. Next chapter akan di usahakan lebih menarik.._


	5. Chapter 5

_Kalo untuk fairing liat aja entar ya.. Soalnya gue sendiri kurang pandai buat cerita roman..._

 _Maaf ya kalo chapter kemaren ceritanya monoton.._

 _Gue harap para reader disini bisa memberi masukan, biar ceritanya bisa tambah menarik.._

 _Dan maaf kalo setiap chapter fic ini dirasa kurang panjang, maaf yaa.._

 _Selamat membaca..._

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Sebelumnya tim tujuh melakukan perkenalan kepada Jounin pembimbing mereka Hatake Kakashi dan akan melakukan test kelayakan sebagai Gennin esok harinya.._

Kita berpindah ke tim sebelas...

"Perkenalkan namaku Gekko Hayate, Jounin pembimbing kalian.. Hobi ku berlatih kenjutsu dan aku tidak menyukai pekerjaan yang menyusahkan, cita-citaku menjadi Ninja spesialis kenjutsu terbaik.. Nah aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, sekarang giliran kalian dimulai dari kau bocah" ucap Hayate sambil menunjuk ke Naruto..

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Banyak yang kusukai tapi yang pasti ramen dan berlatih..yang tidak ku sukai 3 menit menunggu ramenku matang, cita-citaku menjadi seseorang yang membawa dunia ini kedalam perdamaian dan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga di hidupku." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir...

Tanpa diminta Kenji langsung memperkenalkan diri... "Namaku Kenji, Narukami Kenji, aku suka berlatih dengan Naruto, aku tidak menyukai penindasan..dan cita-citaku menjadi Ninja yang hebat dan pembuat pedang terbaik.."

"Senang melihat para muridku bersemangat. Tapi aku akan menguji kemampuan kalian besok disini, layak atau tidaknya kalian menjadi Gennin.. Sekarang kalian bisa istirahat.. Sampai bertemu lagi besok.." ucap Hayate lalu setelah itu menghilang dengan Shunsinnya..

Skiptime..

Hari ini tim 7 dan tim 11 sedang melaksanakan ujian seperti perintah Jounin pembimbing mereka masing-masing..

Tim 7 diberi syarat merebut 2 lonceng milik Kakashi, dengan diteriakan nya kata "mulai" daru Kakashi.. Naruko langsung beraksi dengan menciptakan 2 bunshinnya untuk menyerang kakashi dari arah kanan dan kiri Kakashi bunshin Naruko menyerang Kakashi dengan tendangan, tapi dengan ber geser ke samping dan menunduk Kakashi dengan mudah menghindarinya, sementara itu tubuh asli Naruko sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak tak jauh dari sana terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi.

Memanfaatkan pertarungan Kakashi dan bunshin Naruko, Sasuke melemparkan shurikennya dan dengan cepat merapalkan segel tangan " **Kage shuriken no jutsu"** dengan cepat satu shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke menuju Kakashi berubah menjadi puluhan shuriken.

Kakashi dan bunshin Naruko terkena shuriken milik Sasuke, sehingga bunshin Naruko menghilang, dan bersamaan dengan menghilangnya bunshin Naruko, tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu.

'Cih kawamiri' batin Sasuke Kesal, Sasuke merasakan bahay di belakangnya. Seketika dia melompat kesamping bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi tengah menendang angin di tempat sasuke td berdiri..

Merasa ada bahaya dibelakangnya.. Sasuke melompat kekanan.. Dan di tempatnya berada sebelumnya terlihat tangan Kakashi yang memukul udara.. "Kau memiliki reflek yang bagus Sasuke.. Melihat Sasuke merapal segel tangan dan bersuara.. **"Katon:Daryu endan"** keluar lah semburah api dari mulutnya, **"Doton:Doryuheki"** seketika muncul lah dinding tanah didepan Kakashi...

Karena Nalurinya telah terlatih dengan baik. kakashi dapat merasakan bahaya dari belakamg, tepat setelah Kakashi melompat ke kiri, terlihat kunai dengan bom kertas menempel di tanah tempat dia sebelumnya berpijak..

'Booomm'

Ledakan terjadi, dan Kakashi melihat serangan itu dari Sakura, Kakashi dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan tangan dari tanah dia berdiri sekarang, ternyata itu ulah Naruko, Kakakshi melompat salto kebelakang menuju sakura dengan cepat, dan memutar tubuhnya kesamping.

'Clap' menempel kunai di leher belakang Sakura, "kerja sama yang bagus, tapi itu tidak cukup, sekarang Naruko berkumpul lah dengan Sasuke di depan ku.." ucap Kakashi, mau tak mau dia dan Sasuke menuruti perintah Kakashi, karena Sakura ditawan oleh Kakashi.

"Bagus, sekarang aku ingin kau membuat keputusan" kata Kakashi sambil melempar Kunai dari kantongnya kepada Naruko yang menangkap kunai tersebut dengan tangan membuat ketiga Gennin itu heran.

"Sekarang aku memerintahkan mu membunuh Sasuke dengan kunai itu, atau kau yang harus mengakhiri dirimu, kalau tidak Sakura akan ku bunuh" ucap Kakashi yang sontak membuat mata ketiga Gennin tersebut terbelalak, tak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Jounin pembimbingnya tersebut...

Naruko tersenyum, kemuduan berkata "maafkan aku Nii-san, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu..dan untukmu Sasuke, ku harap kau menjad Shinobi yang hebat, dan kau Sakura, terus lah berlatih, jadilah Kunouchi yang membanggakan desa, tugasku sudah selesai disini" dia mengarahkan kunai itu menuju dada kirinya sambil memejamkan matanya, "Tidaakkk... Jangan berlaku bodoh" ucap Sasuke, sedangkan sakura hanya bisa tertunduk dan menangis terisak-isak.

Sebelum kunai itu menyentuh dada kiri Naruko, tangannya telah dipegang olrh Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan jutsu Teleportnya..merasa tangannya dipegang, Naruko membuka matanya. "nii-san" ucap Naruko kaget saat mengetahui yang memegang tangannya adalah Naruto..

"Iya ini Nii-san, kamu tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh ini Imouto-ku,ini hanya ujian yang diberikan Jounin pembimbing kita masing-masing" ucap Naruto, dan seketika Kunai itu menghilang terserap oleh pusaran angin.

Naruko mengangguk dan setelah itu memeluk kakaknya, "maafkan aku Nii-san" ucapnya.. "Tenang lah Naruko,Nii-san berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalami hal yang buruk" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Naruko lembut, dan juga mendeathglare Kakashi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seakan-akan menusuk jantung Kakashi..

'Deg' seketika Kakashi menjadi gugup. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menguji kalian dengan lonceng ini, tapi melihat kerjasama team kalian yang sangat baik aku merubah rencana ku, sehingga skema ini terjadi, tenang saja Naruto, aku tak kan membiarkan Naruko terluka, sebenarnya aku akan menghilangkan Kunai itu dengan Kamui-ku, tapi keduluan kau yang menahannya.." ucap Kakashi..

Naruto dengan yang lain menghembus nafas setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kakashi... "Sasuke, walau kau masih dendan dengan kakakmu. Aku harap kau bisa menerima orang-orang disekitarmu terlebih partnermu, dan sakura jangan hanya jadi fansgirl saja, jadilah Kunouchi yang hebat, agar bisa membantu partnermu, jangan menjadi beban, kamu tau seandainya ini kejadian nyata dalam misi, mungkin kau akan membahayakan Sasuke dan yang lain atau juga dirimu sendiri, Naruko aku bangga atas sikap yang kau lakukan tadi, dan kau lebih mementingkan teman-temanmu daripada dirimu sendiri, aku yakin kalian bertiga akan menjadi Shinobi kebanggaan Konoha. Dengan bangga aku nyatakan kalian lulus" ucap Kakashi.. Yang sontak membuat ketiga Genninnya berteriak gembira..eh cuma dua, karena Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis terus kembali ke wajah stoicnya,

"Maafkan aku Kakashi sensei, aku akan berjanji kepada sensei aku akan berlatih lebih keras, agar aku tidak menjadi beban dan membahayakan tim kita seperti ini lagi",ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi Kunouchi yang bisa di andalkan.. Terus lah berlatih" ucap Kakashi dan direspon dengan anggukan dari Sakura.

"Oh ya Naruto, bukannya kau juga sedang melakukan Survival test dengan hayate hari ini, sama seperti kami kan? Ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto dan seketika 3 Gennin lainnya menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan..

"Oh itu..kami sudah selesai dengan ujian kami dan kami berhasil" ucap Naruto dan sukses membuat 4 orang lainnya ber"0h" ria.. "Bisa kau jelaskan?" ucap Kakashi..

"Baiklah, ini cerita yang panjang"ucap Naruto..

 _ **Sebelumnya dengan Naruto,Kenji dan Hayate**_

"Kita akan melakukan test ini" ucap Hayate dengan sebuah lonceng di tangan, Naruto dan Kenji diam menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.. "Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku, dan kenapa hanya ada satu lonceng.. Bagi yang tidak bisa merebutnya akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku dan akan ku serahkan kembali ke akademi, lakukan tugas kalian dengan sebaiknyaa.." ucap Hayate lagi..

"Sepertinya maksud dan tujuan test ini adalah kerjasama tim, dan untuk lonceng itu, sensei ingin kami memperebutkannya, dan tidak bekerjasama untuk mendapatkannya, sehingga kami berdua gagal dalam test ini.. " ucap Naruto.. Yang sukses membuat hayate terkejut.. "Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan seperti itu Naruto?" ucap Hayate

"Aku hanya memperkirakannya saja Sensei... Dan seandainya aku yang mendapatkan lonceng itu, aku akan memberikannya kepada Kenji, karena dia cocok menjadi Shinobi daripada diriku..aku akan terus berlatih lagi, kekuatan bukan datang dari status tapi kerja keras dan keringat.." ucap Naruto yang membuat kedua rekannya terkejut, lebih lagi Kenji yang mendengarkan. Karena Naruto lebih mementingkannya daripada dirinya sendiri..

"Kau orang yang penuh kejutan Naruto, baiklah kalian lulus... Tapi setidaknya bagaimna kalau kita sparing.. aku ingin mengetahui kekuatan kalian" ucap hayate sambil mencabut pedangnya.. Dan Kenji mengeluarkan pedangnya dari scroll fuin..

"Pedang yang bagus Kenji, mari kita beradu kenjutsu.." seketika itu juga Hayate berlari dengan cepat menuju Kenji yang sudah siap kuda-kudanya..

Trankk..

Trankk..

Trankk..

Suara pedang beradu satu sama lain, walaupun termasuk ahli dalam kenjutsu Kenji masih kalah pengalaman dan kalah cepat dari Senseinya tersebut, dia mundur dan mengalirkan chakranya kepedangnya.. Seketika itu pedang Kenji bercahaya kebiru-biruan.. 'Kontrol chakra yang bagus' batin Hayate..

Kenji menebaskan pedangnya ke udara, sehingga tampak lah angin berbentuk sabit mengarah pada hayate..dengan kecepatannya dia berhasil menghindar tapi naas bagi pohon ditempatnya berdiri tadi yang telah terpotong menjadi dua..

Hayate membuat 2 bunshin.. Kemudian dia dan 2 bunshinnya menghilang, dan muncul kembali di udara dan langsung menyerang Kenji pada titik butanya dengan katananya.. Jutsu andalan Hayate itu bernama Mikazuki no Mai. Kenji tidak sempat menghindar.. Hayate menghentikan jutsunya sebelum menyentuh Kenji.. "Sudah cukup, aku yakin kau akan menjadi shinobi spesialis kenjutsu yang hebat Kenji" ucap Hayate.

"Sekarang giliranmu Naruto, tunjukkan kemampuanmu" ucap Hayate.."baik Sensei" balas Naruto dan mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan ringan..

"Kita mulai" ucap Naruto dengan berlari cepat menuju Hayate berdiri dengan Kuda-kuda siap bertarung.. Naruto melesat cepat menuju Hayate.. Naruto melayangkan tinju ke arah perut Hayate dengan tangan kanannya, tetapi di hindari Hayate dengan caramenggessr tubuhnya kesamping.. Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik dan melempar kunai ke arah Hayate, dengan pedang yang masih disarungkan Hayate menangkis Kunai tersebut..

Melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya Hayate meningkatkan konsentrasinya, benar saja, sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Naruto dari sisi Kiri, tapi tepat waktu Hayate melompat salto kebelakang..'kecepatan yang luar biasa' batin Hayate..

Setelah cukup jauh mundur, Hayate mulai menghilang dengan kamuflasenya.. Naruto yang tidak bisa melihat Hayate menjadi waspada..

'Sepertinya terpaksa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan ini' batin Naruto, seketika itu tubuh Naruto telah diselimuti cahaya kuning ke emasan... Dengan mode super saiyan 1 Naruto mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, berjaga-jaga kalau ada serangan tiba-tiba dari Jounin pembimbingnya tersebut..

'Tekanan kekuatan yang luar biasa, ini mungkin selevel high Jounin atau kage level' batin Hayate...

Dengan memusatkan pikirannya akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan Hayate ( _nb: dalam mode ini author membuat Naruto dapat merasakan keberadaan musuhnya layaknya Sage Mode)_

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Hayate, dan berhasil menangkaptangan Senseinya tersebut.. "Dengan mode ini, aku dapat merasakan keberadaan mu Hayate Sensei" ucap Naruto... Seketika itu juga Hayate melepas kamuflasenya sehingga dapat terlihat oleh Naruto dan Kenji yang daritadi melihat pertarungan sahabatnya dengan Senseinya tersebut.. "Aku sangat bangga dipilih menjadi Sensei kalian Naruto dan Kenji, kalian luar biasaa _*eeh kaya ariel :-D*_ " ucap Hayate dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya..

Merasakan ada yang mengawasi dari arah jam tiga dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto kemudian menghilang setelah melepaskan genggamannya ke Senseinya tersebut, 'Hiraisin kah ini' batin Hayate ketika melihat tubuh muridnya tersebut menghilang...

Tak jauh dari sana Hayate merasakan dua ledakan yang cukup kuat, tak beberapa lama muncul kembali Naruto dengan 2 orang anbu Root bawahan Danzou yang pingsan, akibat serangan tiba-tiba Naruto.. Yang sontak membuat Hayate kaget,

"Sepertinya kita di awasi dari tadi Sensei" ucap Naruto.. Hayate yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya Merespon ucapan Naruto "untuk apa Anbu Root bawahan Danzou memata-matai kita.." Naruto membalas "lebih baik kita bawa merek ke kantor Hokage"

Karena merasakan bahaya yang menimpa adiknya.. Naruto terdiam lalu berkata "maaf Sensei dan Kenji.. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan terlebih dahulu, kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" seketika itu juga Naruto menghilang kembali... Sedangkan Hayate dan Kenji membawa tubu Anbu Root yang tak sadarkan diri menuju kantor Hokage...

 _ ***kembali ke Kakashi dan tim 7 ***_

"Seperti itulah kejadiannya.." ucap Naruto setelah selesai menjelaskan apa yang telah tim 11 lalui sebelumnya... "Baiklah.. Mari kita ke kantor hokage saja.." ucap Kakashi dan disetujui ke 4 orang lainnya dengan anggukan kepala...

Sebelum berlari tangan Kakashi di tahan Naruto "lebih baik kalian berpegangan yang erat padaku, kita akan lebih cepat sampai" ucap Naruto pada yang lain, yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri Kakashi dengan Tangan Kanannya, dan tangan kirinya memegang Naruko dan yang lain... Seketika itu juga mereka menghilang dan muncul di depan pintu ruangan Hokage..

Kakashi dan yang lain sontak kaget kecuali Naruko setelah mengetahui mereka berada di depan pintu ruangan Hokage... "Apa ini jutsu Hiraisin Naruto? Apakah ayahmu yang mengajarimu?" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto.. " bukan Kakashi Sensei, ini jutsu teleport punyaku, ini berbeda dengan Hiraisin Tousan atau Nidaime- _sama.._ Karena jutsu tidak memerlukan formula segel fuin" ucap Naruto.. Dan dibalas "ooohh" saja oleh Kakashi.. 'Kekuatan apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Naruto' batin Sasuke marah atau kesal dengan Naruto yang dia rasa jauh lebih kuat darinya...

Tok.. Tok.. Tok. Mendengar suara ketukan dipintu.. Sang Hokage mempersilahkan masuk... Muncullah Kakashi,Naruto,Naruko,Sasuke dan sakura.. "Naruto telah menjelaskan semuanya pada saya... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Minato-Sensei? Ucap Kakashi.. Walaupun Minato telah menjadi Hokage Kakashi tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sensei tersebut dan diperbolehkan oleh Minato. .

"Sepertinya Danzou tertarik dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto, tapi kita tunggu hasil intrograsi tim investigasi untuk mengungkap kebenarannya.. Ucap Minato

"Ku harap kau Kakashi dan Hayate juga membantu mengawasi gerak-gerik Danzou dan pasukan Anbunya.. Aku tau betul dia orang yang tidak akan dengan mudah menghentikan kejendaknya itu" ucap Sandaime/Hiruzen... "Baik sandaime-sama" ucap mereka berbarengan...

"Kerja yang bagus Naruto, kau dan teman-teman Genninmu boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini.. Dan selamat keberhasilan kalian menjadi Gennin" ucap Yondaime Hokage.. "Ha'i" ucap mereka serempak dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Untuk kalian, Kakashi dan Hayate tetaplah disini, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengsn kalian" ucap Minato dan membuat mereka tidak jadi beranjak dari tempat itu..

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mengadakan rapat dadakan dengan para ketua desa karena permintaan Danzou, danzou ingin memasukkan Naruto ke dalam kesatuan Anbu root, mungkin itu alasan Anbu Root memata-matai Naruto" ucap Minato.. " apa Sensei sudah memberitahukan ini kepada Naruto?" ucap Kakashi diikuti anggukan dari Hayate..

"Untuk saat ini belum, aku akan memberitahukannya nanti sepulang dari rumah.. Dan ingin mengetahui jawaban dari Naruto" ucap Minato..

"Baiklah hanya itu saja yang ingin aku katakan.. Kalian boleh pergi" ucap minato lagi.. Setelah pamit Kakashi dan Hayate menghilang dengan Sunshinnya masing-masing menyisakan kepulan asap..

Minato dan Hiruzen kembali berbincang mengenai Naruto..mereka mengaitkan kejadian Anbu-Root yang mengawasi ujian Gennin tim sebelas.. Dan yang mengagetkan mereka, dengan mudahnya Naruto melumpuhkan kedua Anbu tersebut..

 _ **TBC**_

Terimakasih karena terus mengikuti fic ini..ditunggu masukkan-masukkan dari para readers disini..


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf kalo updatenya agak lama ya..

Karena masukan dari reader, Naruto bakalan aku kasih kekuatan baru.

 _Chapter Sebelumnya..._

 _Minato dan Hiruzen kembali berbincang mengenai Naruto..mereka mengaitkan kejadian Anbu-Root yang mengawasi ujian Gennin tim sebelas.. Dan yang mengagetkan mereka, dengan mudahnya Naruto melumpuhkan kedua Anbu tersebut.._

 _ **Chapter 6 :**_ _kekuatan baru.._

Malam hari yang tenang di kediaman Yondaime hokage.. Terlihat keluarga itu sedang duduk santai di depan meja makan.. Mereka telah selesai makan malam. Sosok pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah sang ayah mulai membuka pembicaraan..

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu Naruto" ucap sang ayah dengan wajah serius sehingga membuat 3 anggota keluarga yang lain penasaran.. "Baik Tao-san, naru mendengarkan" ucap Naruto dengan tak kalah serius dari sang ayah.. Sedangkan dua wanita yang lain ikut mendengarkan karena penasaran..

"Anbu yang tadi pagi kau lumpuhkan saat survival test itu adalah pasukan Anbu Root, terlihat dari topeng polos yang mereka kenakan" ucap sang ayah lagi.."aku tau itu Tou-san" balas Naruto, "baiklah, tapi tau kah Naru kalau pimpinan mereka Danzou ingin merekrut dirimu menjadi pasukan Anbu Rootnya.." ucap Minato..

Sang istri memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya, dan sang adik masih bingung karena belum mengetahui siapa itu Danzou dan Anbu Root, sedangkan Naruto masih diam menunggu penjelasan sang ayah lagi..

"Tou-san hanya berharap kau menjauhi Danzou, karena Anbu Root bergerak dengan cara kotor dan keji walaupun itu untuk kepentingan desa Konoha, dan juga para Anbu Root hanya patuh dengan Danzou seorang.. Hanya itu yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan" kata minato,, "menarik sekali, aku belum bisa mengambil keputusan sekarang.." balas Naruto.. "Satu lagi, Danzou adalah orang yang licik dan berbahaya, hati-hati lah dengannya Naruto" tambah Minato.. "Baiklah Tou-san, kita lihat saja nanti..! Dan juga sudah saatnya kalian tahu apa yang ku sembunyikan.. Besok pagi dihalaman belakang aku akan memberitahukannya" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.."aku sudah terlalu lelah hari ini, malam Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Naruko-chan ucap Naruto lagi sambil menutup pintu kamarnya..

* _Skiptime.._

Pagi hari di halaman belakang rumah keluarga tokoh utama kita.. Terlihat Minato,Kushina dan Naruko tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto.. Mereka penasaran akan apa itu 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan Naruto selama ini..

"Baiklah.. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, aku percaya pada kalian sepenuhnya.." ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dipagi yang cerah ini, dan ketiga anggota keluarganya tersebut menyetujuinya.

 **"Dimension Room..!"** teriak Naruto. Seketika halaman itu berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang seluruhnya berwarna putih.. MinaKushi dan Naruko sontak kaget karena tempat mereka berdiri sekarang mendadak berubah dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan wajah meminta penjelasan...

"Tenang saja, ini adalah ruang dimensi yang ku ciptakan, dan disini tidak mungkin ada yang tau apapun yang aku lakukan.. Dan juga waktu di dimensi ini berbeda dengan di luar sana." ucap Naruto yang masih melihat wajah bingung kaget dan juga terkejut jadi satu dari ketiga anggota keluarganya tersebut..

Naruto mulai konsentrasi memusatkan kekuatannya, terlihat cahaya biru disekililing tubuhnya dan tak berapa lama berganti dengan warna kuning tipis di sekeliling tubuhnya.. "Ini adalah Super Saiyan satu,kekuatanku sekarang mungkin setingkat high Chunnin atau Low Jounin" ucap Naruto. 'Kekuatan ini jauh lebih kuat dari waktu kami pertama sparing' batin Minato, sedangkan Kushina dan Naruko terkejut dengan tekanan kekuatan yang dipancarkan Naruto.. 'nii-san keren dan kuat sekali' batin Naruko..

"Kekuatan, kecepatan dan kemampuan seluruh indra ku akan meningkat pesat dalam mode ini, tapi ini masih belum" ucap Naruto dan kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi.. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih kekar dengan membesarnya otot-otot diseluruh tubuhnya dan dikelilingi cahaya kuning yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya dan disertai kilatan-kilatan petir mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ini adalah mode super saiyan dua milikku, kekuatan ku bertambah 2 kaki lipat bahkan lebih dari mode sebelumnya, ya mungkin sekarang aku sudah selevel dengan high Jounin" ucap Naruto.

'Luar biasa' batin ketiga orang didepan Naruto.. "Dengan mode super saiyan 2 ini bukan hanya kekuatan, kecepatan dan semua indra ku bertambah berkali-kali lipat, tapi juga dalam mode ini aku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku dengan radius 1kilometer, karena itulah aku bisa menangkap dua anbu yang memata-matai latihan kami kemarin siang.." ucap Naruto

"Masih ada satu mode lagi yang sudah ku kuasai" ucap Naruto yang kembali berkonsentrasi meningkatkan kekuatannya, beberapa detik kemudian tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar meledek disekitar tubuh Naruto yang memperlihatkan rambut kuningnya yang bertumbuh agak panjang sepunggungseluruh tubuhnya kini dikelilingi cahaya oranye dengan kilatan-kilatan petir..

Deg..

'Kekuatan yang dia keluarkan setingkat dengan Biju' batin MinaKushi hampir bersamaan..

 **'Bagaimana bisa anak ini mempunyai tekanan kekuatan sama seperti diriku'** batin Kyubi yang ikut menyimak dari dalam tubuh Naruko, sedangkan Naruko makin terbuai bangga dan bahagia melihat kekuatan Nii-sannya itu. Terlihat pipi Naruko merona entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya..

"Batas ku hanya sampai disini Tou-san Kaa-san dan Naruko-chan, kata Goku-san masih ada mode di atas ini lagi, tapi karena umur dan fisik ku yang belum mampu, maka aku tidak bisa mengaktifkannya dan terlalu beresiko bagiku kalau dipaksakan" ucap Naruto lagi..

"Siapa Goku-san itu Naru-chan?" ucap Kushina yang penasaran dengan nama asing yang disebutkan Naruto, Minato sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal yang sama tetapi sudah keduluan sang istri..

"Dia adalah orang yang memberikan kekuatan ini dan melatihku, bisa dibilang dia Sensei ku" ucap Naruto. "Bisakah kami bertemu Goku-san dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya Naruto?" ucap Minato dan diikuti anggukan kepala dari Kushina dan Naruko..

"Sebentar..!" ucap Naruto, dia mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya kesampingnya, tak begitu lama, mengeluarkan cahaya kuning bulat di samping Naruto dan lama-kelamaaan semakin membesar kemudian membentuk siluet seorang laki-laki dewasa, tak beberapa lama sempurna lah tampilan sosok Son Goku..

Goku yang lebih rendah sedikit dari Minato berdiri berhadapan, sosok dengan surai hitam jabriknya yang terlihat acak-acakan tapi terlihat cocok dengan tampilannya, serta bentuk tubuh yang kekar dan dada bidangnya menambah kesan keren sosok Goku, pakaian yang dikenakannya sama seperti Naruto kenakan sehari-hari. _(Note:seperti pakaian Goku di canon)_

Senyum lebar Goku sukses membuat wajah Kushina dan Naruko merah merona dan sukses juga membuat Minato menatap tajam pada sang istri, jelas saja dia cemburu ketika langsung mengetahui sang istri terpesona dengan paras wajah Goku..

Goku menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat kelakuan Orang-orang dudepannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Son Goku, maafkan aku yang meminta merahasiakan kekuatannya selama ini" ucap Goku masih dengan senyum menawannya..

"Goku-san tinggal dimana?" ucap minato, "saya bukan berasal dari dunia ini, di dimensi asal saya, saya telah lama meninggal, tapi Shinigami-Sama menugaskan saya untuk melatih reinkarnasi saya di dunia ini yaitu Naruto, karena kata Shinigami-Sama di dunia anda akan terjadi bencana perang besar shinobi yang bisa menghancurkan dunua anda Minato-Sama," ucup Goku serius.. "Hahh...! Be-benarkah Goku-san? eh,, dan juga anda tak perlu seformal itu bicara kepada saya Goku-san" balas Minato.. "Saya tidak berbohong Minato-san, itulah yang saya ketahui dari Shinigami-Sama" balas Goku lagi.

"Hei..! Goku-sensei, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan itu kepadaku..." protes Naruto.. "Maafkan aku Naruto,, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat..." kilah Goku..

"Terimakasih telah membimbing Naruto selama ini Goku-san" ucap Minato sambil membungkukkan badan dan diikuti yang lain, kecuali Naruto yang hanya mengumbar senyum lebarnya...

"Saya lah harusnya berterimakasih Minato-san, karena Naruto reinkarnasi saya, dia bocah yang istimewa.. Memiliki hati yang bersih dan tegar menghadapi masalahnya di umur semuda ini.. Saya rasa anda tau maksud saya Minato-san.." ucap Goku.. "Dan Naruto, sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa aku ajarkan padamu, sepertinya ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita.. Teruslah berlatih, bangkitkan kekuatan-kekuatan lain yang ada di dalam dirimu.." tambah Goku "arigatou Goku-sensei.. Aku janji akan berlatih lebih keras dan akan melampaui mu Goku-san.. Itu janjiku" ucap Naruto diiringi air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya..

Goku tersenyum.. Tubuh Goku mulai berubah menjadi cahaya yang memecah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya kecil ke emasan, dan bergerak perlahan masuk ketubuh Naruto yang dari tadi sudah tidak dalam mode Saiyan nya.

"Minato-san, saya percayakan Naruto kepada anda, bimbing dan latih dia, tugas saya telah selesai" suara terakhir Goku sebelum seluruh cahaya dirinya masuk seluruhnya kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"GOKU-SENSEI..! Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss" teriak Naruto yang diiringi isak tangisnya, semua yang ada disana ikut sedih.. Kushina memeluk Naruto di iringi adik kembarnya, sang ayah menyentuh pundak Naruto, " sudah kewajiban kami sebagai keluarganya menjaga Naruto. Arigatou Goku-san" ucap minato..

Sebuah kejadian terjadi pada fisik Naruto, tubuhnya sedikit lebih ramping, tapi tetap kekar, rambutnya semula pirang menjadi hitam, matanya berwarna biru muda sebiru es dengan pupil berbentuk vertikal berwarna ke kuning ke emasan sedangkan 3 guratan tipis dipipinya telah hilang sempurnaa...

'Chakra ditubuh Naruto bertambah pesat.. Apa yang terjadi' batin MinaKushi karena dapat merasakan chakra Naruto, sedangkan Naruko merasa heran atas perubahan fisik sang kakak yang menjadi berbeda..

Naruto merasakan fisiknya lebih ringan, dan merasakan kekuatannya bertambah pesat, sedangkan dari matanya, dia bisa melihat peredaran chakra di tubuh keluarganya, bahkan dia bisa melihat warna chakra mereka, Naruto dapat melihat 2 warna chakra berbeda ditubuh Naruko, chakra orange dan biru yang terlihat oleh Naruto...

Karena penasaran Naruto mendekati Naruko kemudian menyentuh perut Naruko dimana dia melihat chakra orange tersebut dengan tangannya, kemudian memejamkan mata..

 _ **'Mindscape Naruko'**_

Terlihat genangan air dibawah kaki Naruto, sekarang dia berada didalam sebuah terowongan, Naruto melangkah kan kaki nya menuju penjara raksasa, semakin dekat dia melangkah naruto dapat melihat wujud chakra orange yang dia lihat ditubuh Naruko itu ternyata chakra Kyubi.

'Jadi seperti ini bentuk Kyubi' batin Naruto.. Sementara kyubi waspada dan melotot kan matanya ke arah Naruto, Kyubi melihat mata Naruto dan terkejut..

 **'Mata itu... Mungkinkah?'** batin Kyubi...

"Kau kyubi kan? Jadi ini wujudmu rubah ekor sembilan.." ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan..

 **"Apa yang kau mau Bocah.."** teriak Kyubi keras..

"Tidak ada.. Aku hanya ingin kau membantu ku menjaga Naruko" ucap Naruto santai sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya..

 **"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau bocah?"** balas kyubi

"Aku yakin kau akan membantunya nanti, karena aku percaya padamu Kyubi" ucap Naruto lagi...

 **"Aku tidak berjanji bocah..."** balas kyubi singkat..

Naruto tersenyum kemudian dia memanggil Naruko _"Naruko-chan kesini.. Konsentrasi lah dan temui aku di alam bawah sadarmu"_ Diluar terlihat ekspresi Naruko terkejut dengan suara sang kakak yang ada di kepalanya... Kemudian Naruko memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi, sedangkan MinaKushi bingung, apa yang di lakukan Kakak adik itu..

'dimana ini' batin Naruko.. Dia sekarang berada didalam terowongan dan dibawah kakinya hanya ada genangan air. Berdiri diidepan nya sang kakak tersenyum padanya...

"Imouto.. Coba lihat lah disamping kanan mu" Ucap Naruto, Naruko langsung mengikuti perintah sang kakak,

Deg..

Naruko sontak kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dibalik jeruji penjara besar di depannya, terlihat rubah raksasa berbulu oranye dengan iris mata merah serta pupil vertikal disertai senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang sukses menambah kesan Horror sang rubah..

"Kyu-bi.. Aa-pa yang terja-di, dan Di mana i-ni?" ucap Naruko terbata-bata dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena takut akan sosok kyubi didepannya karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat sosok Kyubi..

"Tenang saja Naruko-chan, kyubi itu baik.. Walaupun kau pasti merasakan chakranya berisi kebencian yang pekat.. Tapi di dalamnya dia baik.. Benarkan Kyubi?" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya yang sukses menenangkan sang adik.

 **"Jangan bicara seperti kau mengenalku BOCAH..!"** teriak kyubi kencang...

Tanpa disadari Naruto telah berada di depan moncong Kyubi,menyentuhnya dengan telapak tangannya.. Tak beberapa lama chakra berwarna oranye seperti tertarik ke tangan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berteleport ke samping Naruko.. Menyentuh dahi adiknya dengan tangan kanannya, seketika itu juga tubuh Naruko diselimuti chakra kyubi dan beberapa detik kemudian chakra itu terserap ke dalam tubuh sang adik...

" **Hei Bocah..! Apa yang kau lakukan?"** ucap Kyubi marah..

"Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku sebagai kakak.. Dengan begini Naruko bisa ber interaksi dengan mu dan semoga kalian jadi teman dekat.. He.. He.. He" Naruto berbicara sambil tertawa geli karena perangai Kyubi yang sangat sensi itu...

"Nii-san..! Apa yang terjadi padaku... Aku merasa sangat kuat sekarang..! Ucap Naruko heran dengan kekuatan barunya..

"Oh itu.. Nii-san ingin kau berteman dengan Rubah pemarah itu, dan membantu Nii-san melindungi orang-orang yang kita sayangi" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk hidung sang siluman rubah..

 **"Kau membuat ku marah Bocah... Akan ku cabik-cabuk kau.!"** teriak kyubi lagi karena tidak terima di bilang bocah...

"Pasti Nii-san.. Aku pasti akan membantumu dengan senang hati, dan arigatou Kyubi.." ucap Naruko penuh semangat dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kyubi..

 **"Aku muak dengan kalian.. Cepat pergi dari sini..! Kalian hanya mengganggu tidur siangku saja Bocah Nakal"** ucap Kyubi sok marah, padahal dalam hatinya tertarik dengan kedua bocah didepannya ini...

Kedua kakak adik itu pun terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan rubah didepannya. Kemudian mereka berkonsentrasi agar bisa sadar kembali.

 _ **'Mindscape Naruko Off'**_

Oh ya kita melupakan 2 orang dewasa yang heran melihat anak-anak mereka diam tak bergerak dan kaget saat melihat chakra Kyubi di sekujur anak gadusnya, tapi tak beberapa lama chakra itu seakan masuk ke tubuh gadis cilik tersebut dan hilang begitu saja..

Akhirnya Naruto dan Naruko sadar.. Mereka menjumpai sang ayah dan ibu dengan wajah kebingungan..

"Tou-san, Kaa-san kalian kenapa" ucap Naruto sambil menampakkan senyumnya...

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi Naruto..!" ucap Minato seperti perintah atasan kepada bawahannya disertai anggukan dari sang ibu..

"Oh itu... Aku juga tidak mengerti Tou-san, setelah Goku-san berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk ketubuhku. Aku merasa kekuatanku bertambah, dan dari penglihatanku sekarang aku bisa melihat jauh lebih luas dari biasanya dan aku bisa melihat warna chakra di tubuh kalian, dan aku sedikit penasaran dengan warna chakra Naruko yang ada 2" ucap Naruto...

"Terus?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh chakra oranye di perut Naruko dan setelah itu aku dapat berinteraksi dengan kyubi juga Naruko" ucap Naruto dan kemudian menjelaskan apa saja kejadian di dalam alam bahaw sadar sang adik yang barusan mereka lewati kepada ayah ibu nya..

" jadi seperti itu.. Tou-san menyimpulkan kau bisa berbicara dengan Kyubi dalam perut adikmu karena kekuatan mata baru mu itu.. Dan juga sekarang chakramu bertambah.. Tao-san yakin kapasitas chakra mu sekarang selevel Chunin..dan kita sudah terlalu lama disini mari kita kembali"

"Ha'i.." ucap Naruto menganggukkan kepala pada sang ayah kemudian berkonsentrasi, tak beberapa lama mereka kembali ke halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Namikaze..

"Oh ya Naruto, bisa kah kau menonaktifkan doujutsu dimatamu itu, tou-san takut akan ada orang yang mencoba merebut matamu itu, sebaiknya kau rahasiakan ini" ucap Minato

"Aku tidak tau caranya Tou-san" ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya..

"Coba kau pejamkan matamu kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk menghentikan aliran chakra yang mengalir di matamu" ucap Minato lagi.. Dan langsung di praktekkan Naruto

Mata Naruto kembali seperti semula, normal dengan iris birunya kembali..

"Berhasil Tou-san..yeahh" ucap Naruto sambil meninju udara, tapu mendadak dia lesu kembali. "tapi bagaimana caraku mengaktifkannya kembali Tou-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang anak, minato tetawa kecil, kemudian berkata "Tou-san kira matamu akan aktif setelah kau alirkan chakramu kembali ke matamu, sama seperti doujutsu-doujutsu yang lain"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku pergi dulu.. Kenji menunggu ku untuk latihan.." ucap Naruto..

"Aku mau ikut Nii-san" ucap Naruko, " naruko chan bantu Kaa-san dulu membersihkan piring kotor bekas sarapan tadi yaa" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis, tapi diseluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hitam..

'Glek' kedua orang tersisa itu menelan ludah, merasakan aura Kushina...

"Aa-ku be-rangkat du-lu, ban-yak uru-san yang ha-rus ku se-lesaikan" ucap Minato terbata-bata kemudian kabur dengan Hiraisinnya.

Sedangkan Naruko hanya cemberut terpaksa menuruti permintaan ibunya..

 _Sementara itu dilain tempat.._

"Apa kau merasakannya wish? Kekuatan itu. Sama seperti Son Goku, sepertinya akan menjadi lawan yang menarik untuk ku..fufufufuu" ucap sosok misterius itu pada partnernya..

"Iya tuan.. Saya merasakannya, tapi masih tak sekuat Goku-san.. Lebih baik kita tunggu perkembangannya dulu tuan. Sampai dia menjadi lawan yang pantas untuk anda." ucap orang yang di panggil namanya Wish dengan sopan.

Tbc

Siapakah dua sosok tersebut? Akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya..

Terimakasih sudah membaca, memberikan review juga telah memfollow serta memfavoritkan fic ane..

Oh iya, doujutsu Naruto sementara seperti doujutsu byakugan dari klan Hyuga, tapi tunggu saja kekuatan-kekuatan yang lainnya.. Hehheee

Doujutsu Naruto adalah manifestasi mata dewa naga. Tapi aku bingung kasih nama apa yang cocok.. Ada yang bisa bantu?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Terimakasih atas reviewnya, masukan-masukan kalian sangat membantu, oh ya maaf kalo masih ada typo, ngetik di handphone emang lebih susah dan rentan typo,**_

 _ **Alur yang cepat dan segala macamnya itu ane juga mohon maaf, harap maklum ini fic pertama ane, dan ane masih perlu banyak belajar lagi..**_

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_ _: Kunjungan yang menegangkan_

"Kita akan pergi menemuinya Whis" ucap sosok misterius itu.. Ha'i Bills-Sama, tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat? Ucap sosok yang dipanggil namanya Wish barusan.. "Tenang saja Whis, kita disana hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri saja" ucap si sosok misterius bernama Bills tersebut...

Dua sosok aneh itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, aneh! Mereka memang aneh. Yang satu kucing berbulu ungu dengan tubuh manusia ramping, tapi terlihat bentuk otot-ototnya menandakan dia suka berolah raga, dengan pakaian sepertu bangsawan mesir zaman fira'un

Sosok berikutnya berwujud seperti manusia tetapi yang membedakan hanya warna kulitnya yang berwarna biru nila, Dan rambut jambul tingginya berwarna putiih, dan kostum aneh berwarna ungu. _(A/N kalo reader pernah nonton movies Dragon Ball Batle of Gods pasti tau mereka berdua)_

Kembali ke Konohagakure No Sato..

Tim 11 yang beranggotakan Naruto dan Kenji juga Jounin pembimbingnya Hayate-Sensai baru saja menyelesaikan misi rank-C pertama mereka setelah beberapa kali menyelesaikan misi rank-D mereka,misi rank-C mereka yaitu membereskan para bandit yang sering merampok para pedagang dari luar desa Konoha di perbatasan Negara Api.

Misi mereka tentu saja berhasil dengan sukses, bagaimanapun sekumpulan bandit bukan lah lawan yang seimbang bagi para Shinobi. Dan sekarang tim 11 sedang menuju kantor Hokage.

"Misi membereskan bandit diperbatasan Negara Api telah kami selesaikan Hokage-Sama" ucap Hayate sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Apa ada kesulitan dalam melaksanaan misi ini?" tanya Yondaime yang sebenarnya hanya basa basi saja, karena 1minggu sebelumnya Naruto telah membeberkan kekuatannya yang selama ini disembunyikan Naruto..

"Tidak sama sekali Yondaime-Sama, bahkan menurut saya tim 11 sudah layak untuk mendapatkan misi rank-B bahkan rank-A" balas Hayate lagi sambil membungkuk hormat, sedangkan dua anak lelaki yang berada di ruangan yang sama hanya diam dari tadi dan ikut menunduk hormat.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali Hayate, sedangkan kau Naruto dan Kenji, ini sudah tengah hari bagaimana kalo kita makan ramen ke kedai Ichiraku, tenang saja aku yang teraktir, bagaimana Naruto? Kenji?

"Baiklah Tou-san jangan buang waktu lagi, ayo kita berangkat sekarang...!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat, dan di ikuti anggukan oleh Kenji..

"hahaha.. Kau selalu semangat kalau urusan makanan para dewa mu itu" balas Minato disertai tertawa, kemudian mereka beranjak pergi ke kedai Ichiraku ramen.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai di dunia para Shinobi Bills-Sama" ucap Whis setelah mereka keluar dari portal dimensi.

"Dunia yang masih sederhana, menarik.." ucap Bills sambil mengamati sekitar mereka, terlihat beberapa shinobi melompat diatas rumah warga, mereka sedang berpatroli menjaga keamanan desa.

"Sepertinya kita di tempat orang yang kita cari Whis." ucap bills lagi..

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka berdiri terlihat 4 orang manusia, 2 anak gadis dan 1 anak laki-laki disertai pria dewasa dibelakang mereka.

"Ayo Kakashi sensei, kau sudah janji selesai misi kau akan meneraktir kami makanan para dewa itu." ucap gadis kecil bersurai pirang yang diikat twintail penuh semangat..

"Dasar kau Naruko, kalo masalah ramen kau selalu saja semangat" ucap gadis bersurai pink sebahu.

"Hn" ucap anak pria bersurai raven bergaya emo datar..

"Sudah-sudah.. Kita melaporkan misi kita dahulu ke tempat Hokage, baru ke kedai Ichiraku" ucap Kakashi, pria dewasa di kelompok itu..

Akhirnya Naruko pasrah mengikuti apa yanh diucapkan Kakashi, sambil berjalan lunglai seperti tak bertenaga. Sementara itu dua sosok yang dari tadi mengamati mereka terlihat tersenyum..

"Aku tertarik dengan makanan para dewa yang diucapkan gadis pirang itu, bagaimana menurutmu Wish" ucap Bills, walaupun berjarak cukup jauh dari tim Naruko, mereka masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar percakapan orang-orang didepannya.

"Baiklah Bills-Sama, kita juga sudah lama tidak makan makanan Manusia yang lezat" balas Whis sang partner.

"Mari kita ikuti mereka" ucap Bills lagi, dan di ikuti anggukan dari Whis.

Mereka pun berjalan santai mengikuti tim Kakashi, sementara itu Kakashi serta murid-muridnya tak menyadari 2 orang yang sedang mengikuti mereka, bukan karena tim Kakashi tidak memiliki Shinobi tipe sensor, tapi memang hawa keberadaan Bills dan Whis lah yang tak bisa di dirasakan walaupun oleh Shinobi yang berkemampuan sensor yang sangat hebat pun, itulah salah satu kehebatan mereka.

Ditengah perjalanan tim Kakashi bertemu dengan Minato dan Naruto juga Kenji, serta Bills dan Whis yang tetap menjaga jarak dari mereka.

"Yondaime-Sama.." ucap Kakashi memulai pembicaraan

"Oh kau Kakashi, kalian telah menyelesaikan misi ya?" tanya Minato di ikuti senyuman diwajah pria pirang tersebut..

"Anoo. Sensei mau kemana? Kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi dan ingin melaporkannya ke tempat anda.

"Oh itu, karena ini sudah jam makan siang, jadi aku mengajak Naruto dan Kenji untuk makan siang di kedai Ichiraku, kau mau ikut Kakashi dan yang lainnya?" balas Minato lagi.

"Tentu saja, mari Tou-san sekang kita berangkat, Naruko lapar sekali" bukan Kakashi yang menjawab tapi Naruko penuh semangat

"Dasar kakak adik penggila ramen" ucap Minato dan Kakashi berbarengan di ikuti anggukan dari anggota yang lain setelah itu mereka tertawa kecuali Sasuke dan Kenji yang dengan setia memasang wajah datar mereka..

"Anak itu ternyata..! Whis, apa kau merasakan kekuatan anak itu?" ucap Bills kepada partnernya.

"Saya juga merasakannya Bills-Sama, saya yakin dia adalah reinkarnasi Goku-San" balas Whis kepada Bills.

"Benar sekali, mari kita temui mereka, dan menyapa anak itu" ucap Bills dengan senyum tipis atau mungkin sebuah seringai yang cukup menakutkan..

"Baik Bills-Sama" balas Whis.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah kelompok orang di depan mereka. Setelah semakin dekat, Naruto lah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Bills dan Whis, Naruto terkejut melihat dua sosok yang berjalan didepan mereka itu.

"Ba-gaimana mu-ngkin me-reka a-da di-sini" guman Naruto dengan keterkejutannya disertai tubuhnya yang bergetar melihat 2 sosok didepan mereka.

Sementara itu yang lain bisa mendengar gumanan Naruto sontak kaget, mereka bingung apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto yang langsung dalam keadaan shok kemudian mengikuti tangan kanan Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah dua sosok asing di depan mereka.

Terlihat dua sosok berjalan ke arah kelompok Naruto, yang berjalan didepan adalah manusia kucing berwarna ungu dengan pakaian bangsawan mesirnya, dan satu lagi manusia berwarna biru muda dengan rambut putih jambulnya dibelakang kucing tersebut.

 _'Siapa mereka? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasakan keberadan mereka sama sekali'_ batin Minato dan Kakashi.

"Siapa mereka Naruto? Dan kenapa kau sangat takut melihat mereka nak" ucap Minato lembut kepada Naruto.

"Me-reka a-dalah Bills-Sama dan pe-layannya." ucap Naruto sdikit terbata-terbata-bata

"Apa yang membuatmu takut kepada mereka? Mereka tidak terlihat bahaya walaupun wujud dan pakaian mereka aneh" ucap Minato lagi, dia terus mengamati 2 sosok didepan mereka yang semakin mendekat..

"Bills-Sama adalah dewa, dia sangat kuat Goku-San pernah melawannya tapi kalah, dan q lagi seluruh dewa tunduk dan hormat kepadanya karena dia kuat dan dia adalah dewa kehancuran.." ucap Naruto kini mulai tenang, walaupun masih waspada terhadap dua sosok didepannya..

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto semua yang ada disana seketika melakukan kuda-kuda, jaga-jaga kalau hal terburuk akan terjadi. Seketika itu juga 4 oranf Anbu pengawal Yondaime Hokage mendekat dengan Tanto menghunus ditangan mereka masing-masing, berjaga dari kemungkinan terburuk pada pemimpin mereka tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku kesini hanya ingin jalan-jalan, dan juga anak itu tadi mengatakan makanan para dewa, sebagai tuan rumah di desa ini, ada baiknya kalian mengajak kami mengenalkan desa ini sebagai tamu" ucap Bills tenang dan sangat santai dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah pada Naruko, walaupun didepannya para anbu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"An-da ti-dak ber-maksud menghancurkan du-nia ka-mi Bills-Sama" ucap Naruto lagi hati-hati, takut memancing kemarahan sang dewa berbentuk kucing tersebut.

"Tidak sopan berbicara tanpa menyebutkan Nama, tenang saja kami hanya ingin berkunjung khususnya kami tertarik padamu bocah" bukan Bills yang menjawab tapi prlayannya Whis.

Melihat sosok satunya menunjuk Naruto, kenji langsung mengeluarkan katananya dan ingin menyerang orang tersebut, tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

Minato yang berdiri paling depan du kelompok itu kembali berbicara. "Perkenalkan nama saya Minato, pemimpin desa ini, sedangkan Yang disamping kanan saya ini namanya Kakashi dengan ketiga muridnya, Sasuke,Sakura dan Naruko, sedangkan disamping kiri saya Naruto dan Kenji"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Whis, dan saya pelayan dari Bills-Sama, salam kenal" ucap Whis sangat sopan.

 _'Sepertinya mereka berkata benar hanya berkunjung, karena dari tadi mereka sangat santai bahkan tidak mrmperlihatkan kuda-kuda bertarung'_ batin Minato yang dari tadi mengamati Bills dan Whis.

"Tentu saja kami berkata sebenarnya Minato-San" ucap Bills

 _'Apa? Bagaimana bisa dia tau apa yang ku pikirkan'_ pikir Minato terkejut karena sang kucing bisa tau pikirannya.

"Aku seorang dewa Minato-san, sehingga aku bisa tau apa yang kalian pikirkan dari tadi, dan kau Naruto, aku tau kau memiliki kekuatan seperti Goku-san" kata Bills

Minato dan Naruto tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Bill barusan. Sedangkan Sasuke kesal kenapa sang dewa yang Naruto ucapkan tertarik pada Naruto yang notabene adalah anak yang lemah, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, tanpa mengetahui kekuatan Naruto sebenarnya.

Termakan emosinya sendiri Sasuke berlari menuju 2 sosok tersebut dengan kecepatannya dan siap melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya,

"SASUKEE..!" teriak yang lain serentak, sementara itu Minato dan Kakashi tidak sempat menahan Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan Bills yang masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Sasuke melompat dan menyarangkan tinju tangan kanannya ke wajah Bills,

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke tak akan takut kepada siapapun, karena aku seorang Uchiha" teriak lantang Sasuke penuh emosi.

Sebelum tinju sasuke mengenai wajahnya, Bills memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan tangan kirinya menangkap Lengan Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi di udara, kemudian dengan tangan kanannya dia menjentikan jarinya ke dahi Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke terpental menuju ke arah Minato dan yang lain.

kakashi langsung melompat menangkap tubuh Sasuke, tapi Kakashi ikut terdorong kebelakang karena daya dorongan dari kekuatan jentikan jari sang dewa. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung tak sadarkan diri.

 _'Hanya dengan jentikan jari saja kekuatannya seperti ini? Dia sangat kuat'_ batin Kakashi,

"Kakashi cepat bawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit Konoha, dan anda Bills-Sama, tolong maafkan kelakuan Sasuke, dia hanya bocah labil yang bertindak gegabah" ucap Minato dan anggukan dari Kakashi kemudian dengan Shunsinnya dia menghilang bersama Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri.

Seketia itu juga 4 Anbu datang untuk mengamankan Hokage dan yang lainnya. Salah satu anbu merapal segel dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan jutsu..

 **"Katon : Housenka No Jutsu"**

Seketika itu juga muncul bola-bola api berukuran sedang menuju ke arah Bills, Bills tidak bergerak untuk menghindar atau mencoba mrnahan serangan itu..

 _ **Booom..**_

Tercipta ledakan yang cukup besar ketika bola-bola api itu mengenai tubuh Bills, asap tebal menyelimuti tubuh Bills dari ledakan tadi..

"Serangan ini hanya membuat kulitku gatal" ucapan yang keluar dari dalam kepulan asap yang perlahan-lahan menipis terlihat lah sosok Bills yang tidak mengalami apa-apa bahkan pakaiannya pun tidak terlihat rusak.

Mendengar ledakan, banyak shinobi berdatangan termasuk Kakashi setelah selesai membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

"Ternyata kalian suka main keroyok ya, sekarang giliran ku, dan akan ku hancurkan dunia ini..." seketika itu juga Bill berlari dengan cepat bahkan saking cepatnya susah untuk terlihat oleh mata ke arah para Shinobi terdekat.

Bills muncul di depan seorang Jounin dan menendangnya hingga terpental puluhan meter dan terhenti ketika membenturkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang cukup besar..

Kemudian Bills menghilang dan muncul di belakang seorang Anbu dan memukul tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri, hingga Anbu itu jatuh tersungkur ke depan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian Bills mengeluarkan bola-bola cahaya ke arah para Shinobi lainnya dan terjadi ledakan disana dan setelah ledakan itu berhenti terlihat puluhan Shinobi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat serangan Bills.

Sementara itu Naruto telah mengaktifkan mode Super Saiyan 3 nya.

"Aku akan berusaha membawanya keluar desa, agar tidak membuat kerusakan tambah parah" ucap Naruto.

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto, dan bawa ini Tou-San akan menyusulmu setelah, mengamankan penduduk desa" ucap Minato dan menyerahkan Kunai Hiraisin nya.

naruto melesat ke arah Bills yang menyeringai melihat Naruto mendekat. Naruto melayamgkan tinju tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Bills, tapi berhasil ditangkap dengan tangan Kiri Bills, tapi itu rencana Naruto, setelah tangannya tertangkap, Naruto menteleport mereka keluar desa.

Naruto melompat mundur dan melepaskan Tangannya yang di tangkap Bills, kemudian matanya berubah berwarna biru es dengan pupil berwarna ke emasan.

Naruto kemudian melesat dan menyarangkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke arah Bills, tapi dengan mudah dapat di tangkis dengan mengangkat lututnya, kemudian Naruto menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Bills dan mencoba melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanannyanya ke arah tengkuk Bills tapi dihindari dengan membungkukkan tubuh Bills kedepan, kemudian Bills mengarahkan kakinya ke belakang sambil membungkuk, dan berhasil menendang perut Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar dan menangkis tendangan itu.

"Mata itu..! Mata yang biasa dimiliki dewa emperor.. Hahahaa ini semakin menarik" setelah berucap dan tertawa lantang Bills pun melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah Naruto.

Bills melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Naruto, beruntung dia telah mengaktifkan mata itu, sehingga dia bisa melihat gerakan musuh 3detik sebelumnya dan jangkauan pandangannya lebih luas menjadi 360°.

Serangan Bills ditangkis Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya diperutnya, tapi tidak sampai disitu saja serangan kedua Bills menyapukan kakinya ke bawah, Naruto menghindarinya dengan melesat ke udara.

Bills mengejar dan ikut melesat ke arah Naruto, dan terjadi adu pukulan dan tendangan di udara. Walaupun di dominasi oleh Bills karena kekuatan dan kecepatannya jauh di atas Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dan menangkis serangan Bills dan sesekali membalas serangan itu.

Para penduduk hanya bisa melihat dari desa kilatan-kilatan cahaya saling beradu dan hembusan udara ketika adu kekuatan antara Bills dan Naruto.

Mereka yang melihat hanya terkagum-kagum dengan pertarungan yang mereka lihat di udara

Lima belas menit lebih pertaruangan ity terjadi, Naruto yang merasa telah mencapai batasnya meloncat mundur. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan berdiri dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya.

Terlihat luka lebam dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya disudut bibirnya pub terlihat noda darah. Sedangkan disebrang dia berdiri Bills menyeringai dan sepertinya dua menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Haah.. Haah.. Sepertinya haah.. Tenagaku telah haah.. Habis haah.. Haah.." ucap Naruto dengan Nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Sayang sekali, sebenarnya aku menikmati pertarungan kecil ini, walaupun aku menggunakan hanya 25% tenagaku, tapi kau cukup menikmatinya" menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya "tapi seperti kata-kataku tadi, dunia ini akan ku hancurkan.. Khuu.. Khuu.. Khuu.." seketika itu juga bola-bola cahaya yang sangat banyak keluar dari kedua tangan Bills.

Bola- bola cahaya itu menghambur ke segala arah dan seketika meluluh lantakkan daerah yang mengenai bola-bola cahaya itu, hutan yang rimbun sebelumnya pun kini telah menjadi kubangan-kubangan kawah tidak beraturan dan tanah tandus..

Naruto yang hanya pasrah karena sudah kehabisan tenaga tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika sebagian bola-bola cahaya itu mengarah kepadanya..

Sepersekian detik sebelum Bola-bola cahaya itu menghujami tubuh Naruto muncul kilatan kuning disampingnya, dan seketika itu juga menampilkan wujud Minato.

Dan kemudian mereka menghilang kembali menjauh dari area lesatan bola-bola cahaya itu.

Minato melemparkan kunai nya ke atas fan mulai merapal segel tangan.

 **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**

Seketika itu juga berhamburan lah Kunai bercabang tiga khas milik Minato mengelilingi Bills

Seketika itu juga Minato menghilang dan muncul di depan Bills ditangan kanannya terlihat bola chakra berwarna biru yang dengan cepat Minato sarangkan ke perut Bills

 **"Rasengan"** teriak Minato dan bersamaan dengan itu menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke perut Bills.

 **'** _ **Boom'**_

Bills terpental kebelang sekitar 10 meter, namun dia tetap berdiri kokoh dan hanya memperlihatkan luka memar ringan diperutnya..

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Serangan yang cukup kuat Minato-San, tapi sayang hanya seorang dewa yang bisa melukai dewa lainnya" perkataab Bills di ikuti tawa yang mengerikan..

Bills melesat ke udara, dari ketinggian sekitar 100meter dia mengumpulkan bola cahaya yamg ukurannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Dengan ini kalian akan tam-" belum selesai Bills berkata, sebuah tangan memukul tengkuknya hingga membuat Bills tidak sadarkan diri.

"Anda sudah berlaku kelewat batas" ucap sosok itu.

Sedangkan ayah anak yang memperhatikan kejadian cepat di depan mereka hanya bisa bengong dan hampir tidak mempercayai dengan mudahnya sosok itu melumpuhkan Bills yang sangat kuat itu..

Samar-samar mereka melihat orang itu membopong Bills turun dari udara secara perlahan,akhirnya Minato dan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut

"Whis-Sama.." ucap ayah anak itu berbarengan.. Mereka terkejut bahwa yang berhasil melumpuhkan Bills adalah sang pelayan.

"Mohon Minato-San memaafkan Bills-Sama yang telah termakan emosinya sehingga membuat kacau ditempat anda ini" ucap Whis sangat sopan dan terlihat senyum manis disertai matanya yang menyipit kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Harusnya kami yang minta maaf Whis-San karena bawahan saya malah menyerang Bills-Dana sehingga beliau marah" ucap Minato sopan membalas perkataan Whis

"Hahahaaha..sama-sama Minato-San, oh ya Naruto... Berlatihlah lebih keras lagi, cepat atau lambat Bills-Sama akan menemuimu untuk bertarung kembali dengan mu, latih kekuatan Saiyanmu ketingkat paling tinggi" ucap Whis dan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ha'i" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Bills-Sama akan tertidur selama 3tahun, dan kami pamit untuk kembali ketempat kami" ucap Whis sambil terus memperlihatkan senyumnya..

"Tunggu sebentar, saya ingin memberikan sesuatu" ucap Naruto menahan krpergian Whis dan Bills yang tak sadarkan dri

Naruto menghilang dengan jutsu teleportnya dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali muncul memawa bingkisan besar.

"Ini ramen instan, cara menghidangkannya cukup seduh dengan air mendidih selama 3 menit, kemudian silahkan disantap" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Terimakasih Naruto dan Minato-San.. Sampai berjumpa kembali" ucap Whis dan kemudian mereka menghilang setelah portal dimensi terbuka dan menelan mereka berdua kemudian menutup kembali.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _Maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini, karena banyak hal yang harus ane kerjakan dan hal-hal lain yang membuat keterlambatan ane mengupdate fic ini.._

 _Terimakasih juga atas kesetiaan para reader yang telah membaca fic kacau ini.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Terimakasih atas review-review kalian para reader, review kalian akan saya jawab langsung dalam sebuah kesimpulan seperti biasa ya..!_

 _Dan kalau ada masukan-masukan yang menarik, dimohon tinggalkan review kalian ya.._

 _Terimakasih.._

 _Dan sekarang cerita ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca..._

 _ **Chapter 8 :**_ _misi Nami No Kuni part 1_

Setelah pertemuan singkat beberapa hari yang lalu antara Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan Bills dan Whis, Naruto berniat untuk fokus berlatih, dia takut kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali.

Disela-sela waktu luangnya di manfaatkan Naruto untuk berlatih..tak jarang Naruto mengajak Naruko, Kenji dan yang lain untuk berlatih bersama. Sebenarnya sih Naruto yang melatih mereka.

Walaupun Naruto tidak bisa atau mungkin belum bisa menggunakan Ninjitsu, tapi setidaknya Naruto bisa melatih taijutsu mereka yang bertujuan meningkatkan stamina, kecepatan dan juga reflek mereka.

"Sudah sebulan kita berlatih, aku merasakan perkembangan kalian lumayan pesat, aku berharap banyak kepada kalian untuk membantuku mewujudkan impian kita" Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah hari ini mereka berlatih bersama

"Tentu saja Nii-Chan, dan aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darimu" teriak lantang Naruko dengan melayangkan tinjunya ke udara."hei jangan memanggilku dengan suffix Chan seolah-olah kakakmu ini seorang perempuan saja" ucap Naruto dengan wajah cemberutnya

"Hehehehe" Naruko hanya terkekeh geli sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal..

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto" kali ini Kenji yang angkat bicara, terlihat kesungguhan dalam matanya walaupun ekspresi datar tercetak diwajahnya..

"Untuk hari ini sampai disini saja latihan kita, sebelum pulang apa ada yang mau ikut ke kedai Ichiraku?" ucap Naruto mengakhiri latihan mereka bertiga hari ini, tentu saja Mata Naruko berbinar-binar mendengar kedai ramen favorit si kembar itu. Sedangkan Kenji lebih memilih untuk pulang dan istirahat..

 _1 hari kemudian._

Pagi hari yang cerah, semua anggota keluarga Yondaime berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan bersama. Setelah menyelesaikan makan mereka, sang ayah memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari ini kemungkinan ada misi rank-C untuk tim 7,jadi Naruko-chan kau siap-siap lah" ucap Minato dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko.

"Bagaimana dengan tim 11 Tou-san, dari setiap tim Genin yang ada, hanya tim 11 yang kebagian misi paling sedikit" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tak suka.

"Maaf Naruto, karena tim Kalian adalah tim cadangan kalau saja semua tim telahberangkat menjalankan misi atau ada perubahan misi mendadak dari tim lain, maka ketika tim lain meminta bantuan tim 11 lah yang akan berangkat membantu mereka" ucap sang ayah menjelaskan disertai senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah paruh bayanya.

"Huuuh, seperti itu rupanya" balasan dari Naruto sambil mengeluh tanda dia kurang menyukainya.

"Hei,, jangan menampakkan wajah tak bersemangatmu itu Naruto, setidaknya kan Tou-San mu ini memberikan waktu yang sangat cukup untuk tim 11 berlatih" ucap sang ayah kembali, dan ucapan itu sukses membuat semangat Naruto kembali..

"Oh iya,hari ini kami ada jadwal berlatih dengan Hayate-Sensai, terimakasih karena ucapan Tou-San tadi mengingatkanku atas latihan kami" ucap Naruto sambil menampakkan senyuman lebarnya dan disertai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kelakuan Naruto barusan sukses membuat anggota keluarganya yang lain tertawa, setelah itu Naruto dan Naruko pamit menuju kegiatannya masing-masing dan tertinggallah sang ibu dan ayah masih setia menduduki kursi di depan meja makan mereka.

"Kenapa kau memfungsikan tim Naruto sebagai tim cadangan Minato-Kun, bukannya tim mereka bisa dikatakan tim Genin terbaik desa Konoha?" sang ibu atau yang bernama Kushina.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku melakukan ini Kushina-Chan" balas Minato sang kepala keluarga sekaligus sang Pemimpin desa Konoha

"Hmmm, alasan apa yang mebuat kau melakukan keputusan itu Minato-Kun?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Baiklah Kushina-Chan..! Yang pertama adalah Danzou, kau tau kan dia menginginkan Naruto ke satuan Anbu miliknya, aku tidak ingin anak kita hanya dijadikan senjata dan melakukan hal-hal kotor dari kesatuan Anbu-Root. Dan alasan ku yang kedua aku ingin anak-anak kita tidak merasakan hal-hal kelam di dunia Ninja seperti untuk bertahan hidup kita harus dibunuh atau membunuh, setidaknya bukan sekarang, aku rasa mereka belum siap. Dan alasan berikutnya atau terakhir aku tidak ingin mereka menjadi pribadi dingin dan tak peka terhadap lingkungan mereka, kita pernah merasakan itu ketika Kakashi kehilangan Obito dan Rin" perkataan Minato membuat Kushina tersentak..

"Kau tidak salah Minato-kun, kita akan mengawasi anak kita dan aku akan membantumu,jangan melakukan nya sendirian kau masih punya aku yang akan membantumu" Kushina membalas perkataan Minato

"Terimakasih Kushina-Chan, apapun jalan yang mereka pilih aku akan mendukungnya, karena aku percaya kepada mereka berdua" sekarang Minato berkata sambil tersenyum manis kepada sang istri.

"Baiklah Minato-Kun, sudah saatnya kau berangkat menuju pekerjaanmu" Kushinaberkata sambil memasangkan jubah kebesaran sang suami.

"Terimakasih Kushina, aku pergi dulu" ucap Minato, kemudian mengecup kening Kushina lalu menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

•

•

•

"Kemana sih Kakashi Sensei, katanya berkumpul disini jam 7 pagi, tapi sekarang dia telat 2 jam, dasarr sensei payaah!" ucap Naruko kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke disana hanya berdiri sambil bersandar di pohon disamping Naruko, dan sakura di sampingnya lagi yang hanya trus memandangi Sasuke.

"Kau ini berisik sekali Naruko, bukannya kau tau Kakashi Sensei emang suka telat? Benarkan Sasuke-Kun?" ucap gadis bersurai pink, dan tatapan mata nya terus ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" balasan singkat itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha muda, sedangkan matanya mengarah ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

 _'Anak itu! Apa yang dilakukannya hingga bisa menjadi kuat seperti itu, aku seorang Uchiha dan melakukan latihan keras masih belum bisa menjadi kuat sepertinya.. Menyebalkan'_ batin Sasuke.

"Yoo semuanya... Sudah lama menunggu ya?" ucap seorang pria dewasa dengan masker menutupi wajahnya dari atas pohon dan berpijak di dahan yang paling besar..

"Kau telat 2 jam Kakashi Sensei, dan sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" teriak Naruko menyambut Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku.. Tadi aku terse-" ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh gadis lainnya yaitu Sakura "jangan menggunakan alasan bodohmu itu lagi Kakashi Sensei"

Aura hitam mengelilingi kedua gadis itu, tangan mereka mengepal, dari tatapan mata mereka terlihat seperti mangsa yang ingin memakan korbannya, dan sang korban adalah Kakashi.

"Sasuke..tolong aku bantu senseimu ini dari amukan 2 gadis itu" ucap Kakashi dengan wajah pucat.

"Bukan urusanku" balas Sasuke dengan muka datarnya..

"Waaa...! Siapa saja tolong aku.." Teriak Kakashi nista, dan berlari dari kejaran 2 gadis muridnya sendiri..

Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan telah kembali kondusif, walaupun terlihat beberapa benjolan dikepala Kakashi.

"Rasakan itu Kakashi Sensei" ucap Naruko dan Sakura serempak, sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan mereka.

"Huuhh! Baiklah, kita ada misi dari hokage, dan sekarang kita harus menghadap kepada Hokage sekarang" ucap Kakashi sambil menghela nafasnya.

Akhirnya mereka berempat beranjak dari tempat mereka berkumpul menuju kantor hokage untuk mengkonfirmasi misi yang akan mereka terima

Diperjalanan tim 7 melewati training ground tempat tim 11 latihan. Terlihat Hayate dan Kenji berlatih kenjutsu dengan katana mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk selonjoran di sebuah pohon dengan santainya..

 _'Apa yang membuat anak pemalas itu menjadi kuat'_ batin Sasuke setelah melihat kelakuan Naruto, dia memandang tidak suka kepada Naruto.

"Nii-San...! Semangat ya latihannya" teriak Naruko kepada Naruto yang sontok membuat Naruto berdiri karena terkejut kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah tim 7.

Latihan dari ketiga orang tim 11 terhenti karena suara Naruko, kemudian mereka menghampiri tim 7.

"Kau mendapatkan misi lagi Kakashi, semoga misimu sukses lagi seperti biasanya" ucap Jounin pembimbing tim 11 yaitu Gekko Hayate kepada Kakashi selaku Jounin prmbimbing tim 7

"Seperti yang kau lihat, tapi tenang saja kami hanya menjalankan misi rank-C dan semoga tidak ada hal-hal yang merepotkan" ucap Kakashi dan entah kenapa dia tertawa kemudian di ikuti oleh Hayate.

"Orang dewasa memang aneh" ucap Sakura dan di ikuti anggukan oleh ke empat bocah lainnya, Sasuke perlahan melangkah menghampiri Naruto, tatapan tajam dia arahkan kepada Naruto yanh sukses membuat teman-temannya terdiam, sementara para Jounin pembimbing mereka sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku menantangmu bertarung Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto kaget tapi sebentar setelahnya Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku rasa itu tak perlu Sasuke-Kun, kau sudah cukup kuat untuk apa mengajak ku bertarung" ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Hei teme apa yang kau katakan kepada Nii-san ku?" ucap Naruko kesal kepada Sasuke karena menantang kakaknya berkelahi.

"Ciih! Bilang saja kau takut Naruto, kenapa kau yang kuat itu tak mempunyai nyali hahh?" ucap Sasuke lagi, dia kesal tantangannya di abaikan Naruto.

"Hahahaha.. Untuk apa melakukan pertarungan hanya untuk menguji kekuatan, itu hal yang konyol Sasuke" balas Naruto sambil tertawa

Sasuke geram atas ucapan Naruto kepadanya dan ditambah lagi dia ditertawakan oleh Naruto, emosinya tersulut. Mengepalkan tangan dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto dan bersuara "sialan kau! Beraninya menertawakanku seperti itu!"

Sebelum tinjunya menyentuh wajah Naruto tangan Sasuke telah lebih dulu ditangkap oleh Kakashi, sedangkan Hayate menarik tubuh Naruto untuk mundur dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Ayo tim 7 kita harus segera menemui Hokage" ucap Kakashi, sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi tanpa bersuara apaapun, sedangkan Sakura dan Naruko mulai melangkah mengikuti Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke" perkataan Naruto sontak membuat seluruh orang melihat ke arahnya, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "jangan pernah bertarung saat kau termakan emosimu, karena seseorang yang bertarung dengan emosi yang tak terkendali pasti akan kalah walaupun musuhnya jauh lebih lemah darinya"

Perkataan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut, termasuk yang lainnya banyak kata akhirnya mereka telah berpisah, sedangkan tim 11 kembali melakukan latihan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

•

•

•

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._ Suara pintu ruangan Hokage diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk" ucap suara dari dalam, kemudian masuk lah empat orang yang beranggotakan Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruko.

"Oh kalian sudah datang, misi kalian kali ini adalah mengawal Tazuna-San membangun jembatan di desa Nami No Kuni dari gangguan para bandit disana. Ada pertanyaan? Ucap Minato atau biasa disapa Yondaime Hokage.

Tim 7 tidak ada yang bersuara, kemudian Minato kembali bicara "baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, tolong panggilkan Tazuna-san kemari"

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sosok pria yang sudah tua karena terlihat dari keriput di wajahnya. Dia menatap semua anggota tim 7 dan kemudian menatap Sandaime juga Yondaime yang juga berada diruangan itu.

"Apa kau tidak salah Hokage-Sama? Mengutus para bocah dengan pria aneh itu mengawal kami nanti?" ucap Tazuna dengan wajah heran pada sang Hokage.

"Tenang saja Tazuna-San, saya yakin mereka bisa anda andalkan untuk misi ini!" ucap Minato sedangkan yang lain masih saja diam.

"Baiklah kalau anda berkata seperti itu Yondaime-Sama" ucap Tazuna pasrah.

"Baiklah tim 7 dan tazuna-San kalian akan berkumpul di gerbang Konoha 2 jam dari sekarang siapkan barang-barang yang ingin kalian bawa, kalian boleh pergi " ucap sang Hokage yaitu Minato,

Tim 7 dan Tazuna telah beranjak dari kantor Hokage, menyisakan Hiruzen dan Minato didalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengikut sertakan tim 11 untuk membantu mereka Minato?" ucap Sandaime A.k.a Hiruzen kepada Minato.

"Bukan apa-apa mengingat misi ini cuman misi rank-C, saya rasa tim 7 sudah cukup. Walaupun saya merasa ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Tazuna-San" Minato membalas perkataan Hiruzen.

"Itu maksud ku Minato, aku juga merasakan firasat yang sama dengan dirimu, dan juga bukannya di Kirigakure sedang terjadi perang saudara? Aku takut Shinobi desa Kiri lah yang mengganggu pembuatan jembatan desa Nami No Kuni. Karena jarak desa Kiri dan Nami No Kuni yang cukup dekat" Hiruzen memberikan argumennya kepada Minato.

"Saya juga telah memikirkan hal yang anda maksud tersebut Sandaime-Sama, dan saya untuk saat ini tidak akan memberikan misi apapun kepada tim 11, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kita menghadapi skenario terburuk" ucap Minato

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu Minato, dan semoga saja firasat kita ini salah, dan tim 7 dapat menyelesaikannya tanpa hambatan." Hiruzen kembali membalas ucapan Minato.

"Saya juga berharap demikian Hiruzen-Sama" balas Minato dan kemudian mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

•

•

•

Tim 7 dan Tazuna sudah berkumpul didepan gerbang Konoha, mereka pun bersiap untuk berangkat memulai misi pertama mereka diluar desa, setelah mencheck ulang barang bawaan yang akan mereka bawa. Meraka pun mulai melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah! karena kita sudah siap, Mari kita memulai misi ini, Tazuna-San tolong tunjukkan jalan kami, sedangkan kalian anak-anak kita akan menggunakan formasi diamond, Naruko di depan, sasuke dan sakura bersebelahan dengan Tazuna san yang berada di tengah dan aku akan berada dibelakang" ucap KakashI kepada tim 7 dan Tazuna.

Mereka terus melangkah menembus hutan menuju Nami No Kuni, tempat dimana misi mereka akan berlangsung. Sudah 3 jam mereka berjalan dan sekarang mereka telah melewati batas negara Api.

Walaupun hari sudah lewat tengah hari, tapi terik matahari masih terus menyelimuti mereka.

"Apakah masih jauh lagi menuju Nami No Kuni?" Naruko bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menyebrang menggunakan perahu menuju desa kami Naruko-Chan, bersabar lah" ucap sang klien yaitu Tazuna.

"Dasar Naruko..! Bukannya kau tadi yang paling semangat menerima misi ini? Kenapa sekarang kau yang pertama mengeluh!" ucap Sakura yang jengkel dengan prilaku Naruko.

kakashi hanya tersenyum terlihat dari matanya karena prilaku para muridnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya.

kakashi merasakan keanehan ketika melihat 2 kubangan air di dekat mereka, sehingga membuat dirinya siaga, dan orang kedua yang menyadari keanehan itu adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruko terlihat malah melamun.

 **'Hati-hati lah dengan kubangan air itu'** suara Kyubi dari dalam pikiran Naruko. 'Bukannya itu kubangan air biasa kan?' pikir Naruko. **'Coba kau gunakan otak kecilmu itu gaki.!'** ucap Kyubi lagi di pikiran Naruko, kyubi kesal sang inang yang bisa dikatakan dungu itu.

 **'Coba kau pikir gaki! Apa mungkin ada genangan air disaat terik seperti ini, dan juga aku merasakan hawa kehadiran di dalam kubangan itu..!'** kembali Kyubi bicara di pikiran Naruko dan hanya dibalas 'oh' saja walaupun seketika itu juga Naruko telah dalam posisi siaga.

 **'Kau sama dengan kakakmu yang bodoh itu, kenapa kalian malas sekali menggunakan otak kalian untuk berpikir..!'** umpat kyubi.

'Arigatou Kurama-San' ucap Naruko di dalam hati, kemudian dia tersenyum karena Kurama yang sudah menjadi partnernya dari bantuan sang kakak peduli kepadanya.

 **'Sudahlah bocah, aku mau tidur lagi! Berhati-hatilah'** setelah berkata Kurama memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

Dari genangan air tadi melesat sabit yang terhubung dengan rantai yang berhasil membelit Kakashi.

Dan satu rantai lainnya melesat ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke dengan sigap menangkis serangan itu.

Dan setelah itu muncullah dua ninja yang menggunakan _Hitai'te_ Kirigakure dengan coretan melintang menandakan mereka Missing-Nin dari desa tersebut.

"Aarrgghht" erangan salah satu Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut, entah sejak kapan Naruko sudah berada di belakang Shinobi tersebut, dan terlihat darah mengalir dari dada sebelah kirinya.

Seketika itu juga tubuh sang shinobi terjatuh, dan memperlihatkan Naruko dengan kedua tangannya memegang kunai yang berdarah bekas tusukan nya tadi. Mata Naruko menampakkan pupil vertikal dan tanda kumis kucingnya yang makin menebal dan terlihat seringai Naruko yang menampakkan gigi taringnya yang memanjang.

Semua orang disana terdiam dan bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruko ditambah seringai Naruko yang menampakkan gigi taring tajamnya menambah kesan menyeramkan.

"Sialan kau bocah..! Kau akan menerima balasan yang setimpal gadis cilik" ucap rekan sang Shinobi yang telah dibunuh oleh Naruko.

Seketika itu juga dia mengayunkan rantai yang diujungnya ada sabit tajamnya kepada Naruko, berniat mencabik tubuh Naruko tapi hal itu sia-sia karena dengan cepatannya Naruko telah melompat tinggi kebelakang menjauhi sabit tersebut.

Dari udara Naruko melemparkan 2 kunai di masing-masing tangannya, Naruko menyeringai karena kunainya dengan mudahnya ditangkis Missing-Nin tersebut yang sebenarnya sebagai pengalihan.

Tanpa disadari musuh, Sasuke telah berada dibelakang Missing-Nin tersebut dan telah menyelesaikan segel tangannya dan berucap pelan **"katon: Husenka No Jutsu"** , menghirup udara kemudian menghembuskan bola-bola api dari mulutnya yang telak mengenai Missing-Nin dari desa Kiri tersebut.

Missing Nin tersebut terpental jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon yang ikut patah akibat dorongan dari Jutsu Sasuke, dan terhenti ketika tubuhnya membentur pohon yang lebih besar

Dengan luka bakar yang cukup parah disekujur tubuhnya dan bajunya yang compang-camping hangus terbakar, dia berusaha bangkit, namun sia-sia. Missing-Nin itu tidak punya tenaga untuk bangkit karena fatalnya dirinya menerima serangan dari Sasuke.

Entah dari mana Kakashi ada dibelakang sang Missing-Nin tersebut, dia kemudian mengikat Missing-Nin yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke pohon besar didekatnya.

"Kalian terlalu bersemangat, sehingga kita tidak mendapatkan info apa-apa dari mereka" ucapan Kakashi yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke dan Naruko, dalam hatinya Kakashi sangat senang kesigapan dan kerjasama dari murid-muridnya ini di misi pertama mereka keluar desa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tazuna-San? Mengapa mereka mengincar kita, atau lebih tepatnya mengincar anda?" ucap Kakashi mengintimidasi dan sorotan matanya tajam ke arah Tazuna yang tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya merunduk takut.

"Desa kami sangat miskin, penduduknya sangat sengsara ini semua dikarenakan oleh Gatou yang memonopoli pelabuhan di Nami No Kuni, setelah mengetahui saya dan penduduk membuat jembatan Gatou menyewa bandit dan Shinobi unduk menggagalkannya, maafkan saya Kakashi-San" ucap Tazuna masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terjadi perubahan rank misi kita, kemungkinan sekarang kita menghadapi misi rank-A bahkan lebih,jadi keputusan ditangan kalian apa kita lanjutkan atau kita kembali?" Kakashi berkata kepada para muridnya

"Saya tidak akan memaksa kalian, mungkin nasib kami hidup sengsara dibawah rezim Gatou" ucap Tazuna lesu sehingga membuat seluruh anggota tim 7 merasa iba.

"Aku telah berkata akan menyelesaikan misi ini,aku tidak akan mundur sensei! Karena itu jalan ninjaku" ucap Naruko semangat

"Kalau kau Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi dan dijawab singkat oleh Sasuke "aku ikut"

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sakura? kami tidak memaksa, kalau kau tidak ikut kita akan membatalkan misi ini, kami tidak akan menyalahkanmu" tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura

Sakura tidak ingin mengecewakan rekan-rekannya walaupun dia sangat takut Sakura tetap menjawab "aku ikut sensei"

"Baiklah kita putuskan misi ini tetap lanjut kita laksanakan, tapi sebelum itu saya melaporkan kepada Hokage perihal perubahan rank Misi kita dan meminta bantuan" ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan membuat segel tangan kemudian menapakkan tangannya ke tanah dan berucap

 **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**

Seketika itu aja kepulan asap terlihat dan ketika kepulan asap itu menghilang terlihat lah anjing ninja ras Bulldog dengan _Hitai'te_ Konoha mengikat di kepalanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Kakashi?" tanya sang anjing.

Semua kaget mengetahui anjing itu bisa bicara, "sen- sen-sei an-jing itu bi-sa bi- bi-cara" ucap Sakura terbata-bata dan di ikuti anggukan dari yang lain

"Oh itu! Kenalkan Pakkun.. Anjing Ninja hewan Kuchiyose punyaku" ucap Kakashi kepada yang lain..

"Pakkun! Aku ingin kau memberitahukan perubahan rank Misi ini menjadi rank-A, dan ku harap ada tim bantuan yang akan menyusul kami" ucap Kakashi kepada si anjing ninja tersebut.

Anjing itu mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju Konoha. Sedangkan tim Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _Maaf ya cerita chapter ini tidak ada unsur kejutan, malahan hampir mirip cerita dicanon, yang membedakan cuma Naruko sudah bersahabat dengan Kurama._

 _Chapter selanjutnya akan saya buat lebih menarik. Semoga kalian tetap membaca fic ini, juga maaf akhir-akhir ini update lama._

 _Chapter berikutnya mungkin saya akan memberi Naruto Kuchiyose seperti saran review dari salah satu reader. Jadi jangan bosan ya menunggu update fic ini._

 _Sampai berjumpa lagi.._


	9. Chapter 9

Terima kasih atas review-review kalian. Fic ini bakalan terus lanjut sampe tamat, tapi ya maaf kalo updatenya gak terjadwal.

Maaf kalo fic ini sudah mulai membosankan, walaupun membosankan semoga masih ada yang betah membaca fic dengan seabrek kekurangan ini.

Terus terang saya pribadi gak mikirin fic ini bakalan sukses apa kagak, niat utama saya pribadi ya cuma mengasah kemampuan mengarang dengan media fic ini, walau ceritanya menurut kamu dah mainstream ya its okay, ada hal-hal yang tidak ingin terlalu saya ubah Dari cerita aslinya.

Saya juga jujur masih sangat amatir dalam mengarang atau menulis sebuah cerita jadi saya akui banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, bahkan terlalu banyak. Dan review dari kalian lah yang membantu saya membenahi dan mengasah kemampuan saya dalam menulis..

Tenang Naruto tidak akan membantu pasukan Rebelion, chapter misi Nami No Kuni ini tujuan saya hanya untuk mempererat hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto membangkit kan Mata dewa Emperor, otomatis dia memiliki chakra walau dengan kapasitas yang kecil, jadi itu alasan Naruto bisa melakukan Kuchiyose.

Saya rasa Naruto akan mencapai mode SS Godnya, tapi nanti.. Hehehee.

Terima kasih.

Oke.. Kita lanjut kedalam cerita..

 _ **Chapter 9**_ : _misi Nami No Kuni part 2_

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Pakkun anjing Kuchiyose Kakashi, Hokage ke empat alias Minato, menyuruh seorang Anbu untuk memanggil tim 11 untuk menyusul dan membantu tim Kakashi.

Hayate dan anak-anak didiknya, bergegas menuju kantor Hokage dikarenakan mereka mendapat misi baru.

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..

Suara pintu ruangan Hokage dari luar dan sang Hokage yang mendengar pintu diketuk mempersilahkan masuk.

"Kami datang memenuhi panggilan anda Yondaime-Sama" ucap Hayate sambil membungkukkan Badannya penuh hormat.

"Langsung saja hayate-San, tim Kakashi mengalami perubahan misi, misi mereka sekarang menjadi Rank-A bahkan lebih, jd aku ingin kalian menyusul tim 7 dalam pengawalan pembuatan jembatan di Nami No Kuni"

"Baiklah Yondaime-Sama, kapan kami akan berangkat?" balas Hayate.

"Lebih baik kalian berangkat besok pagi saja" ucap Minato..

"Karena tidak ada lagi yang akam dibicarakan. Kalian boleh kembali" tambah Minato

"Baik anak-anak kita berkumpul di gerbang desa besok jam 7 pagi, jangan terlambat.." ucap Hayate kepada murid-muridnya kemudian menghilang dengan Shunsin nya.

Ketika Naruto dan Kenji ingin keluar ruangan, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto ditahan oleh Hiruzen.

"Naruto..!" ucap Hiruzen yang sontak membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah dan mengarah kan pandangannya ke arah sosok yang sudah di anggapnya kakeknya.

"Ada apa jiji?" tanya Naruto. "Aku harap kau mau menerima pemberianku ini" ucap Hiruzen sambil melempar sebuah gulungan kecil.

"Itu kan kontrak Kuchiyose anda Sandaime-Sama?" bukan Naruto yang bertanya, tapi sang ayah yaitu Minato.

"Benarkah itu Jiji?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar sekali, ini memang kontrak Kuchiyose Enma milikku, Aku harap kau mau menyimpannya, dan menyerahkan kepada Konohamaru kelak" ucap Hiruzen

"Tapi apa mungkin aku bisa memanggilnya Jiji? Aku sekarang hanya memiliki kapasitas chakra yang sedikit" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Enma tidak perlu chakra yang besar untuk memanggilnya Naruto" kata Hiruzen. Kemudian

 **"Kuchiyose no jutsu Enma"** ucap Hiruzen, seketika itu juga muncul kepulan asap dan ketika asap mulai menghilang muncul lah sang monyet dengan postur tubuh tegap dan lebih tinggi sedikit dari Hiruzen dengan berpakaian Ninja hitam.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku Hiruzen?" kata sang monyet.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan pemegang kontrakmu berikutnya, Naruto perkenalkan ini Enma" ucap Hiruzen. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mendengarkan..

"Apa kau yakin menyerahkan kontrak ku kepada bocah ini?" ucap Enma dengan nada meremehkan, karena Enma bisa merasakan kapasitas chakra Naruto yang sangat terbatas.

"Iya.! Sandaime-Sama apa anda yakin? Bagaimana dengan Asuma, apa anda tidak menyerahkan kontrak itu padanya?" ucap Minato

"Aku sangat yakin Enma dan Minato! Sedangkan Asuma dia lebih memilih pisau chakranya, Konohamaru masih anak-anak. Jadi pilihan ku adalah Naruto" ucap Hiruzen.

"Terserah apa mau Hiruzen" ucap Enma.

"Enma adalah hewan Kuchiyose dan sekaligus senjata. Enma berubah lah!" ucap Hiruzen lagi. Seketika itu juga Enma berubah menjadi tongkat berwarna merah dengan aksen berwarna hitam di kedua ujungnya..

"Dan keistimewaan Enma adalah.. Enma membesarlah" tongkat di genggaman Hiruzen kemudian membesar, tongkat itu di arahkannya ke arah Jendela yang terbuka dan berucap "Enma memanjanglah" tongkat itu memanjang hingga keluar jendela..

"Sugooii.." ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dan keistimewaan Enma ketika menjadi tongkat adalah dia akan menjadi sangat keras, dia tidak mudah atau mungkin tidak bisa dipatahkan" ucap Hiruzen, kemudian mengembalikan Enma ke asalnya..

Setelah Enma menghilang, Hiruzen kembali menyodorkan gulungan Kontrak Enma kepada Naruto.

"Tulis namamu dikontrak ini dengan darahmu Naruto" ucap Hiruzen. Kemudian Naruto melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hiruzen Jiji.

Setelah selesai menuliskan kontraknya, Naruto menyerahkan gulungan itu kembali kepada Sang kakek.

"Sekarang cobalah Naruto" ucap Hiruzen.

Dengan menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan perubahan matanya, Naruto pun menuruti perintah Hiruzen menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah melakukan segel tangan dan menghentakkan tangannya ke lantai.

 **"Kuchiyose No jutsu Enma"** ucap Naruto. Kemudian daru kepulan asap muncul lah Enma.

Semua orang disana terkejut melihat perubahan pada Enma, Hayate dan Kenji yang sebelumnya ingin pergi tapi tidak jadi karena ingin melihat Naruto dengan Kuchiyosenya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Enma? Setiap ku panggil kau selama ini tidak berpakaian seperti itu, atau kau bukan Enma?" ucap Hiruzen yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Hiruzen, aku juga bingung kenapa bisa aku memakai baju jirah sang Raja kera langit" ucap Enma yang memandangi tangan dan tubuhnya.

Enma sekarang tidak memakai setelan ninja nya, tapi memakai baju jirah berwarna emas, dengan mahkota kecil dikepalanya berwarna emas, dengan 2 bulu unggas yang panjang. (Bayangin aja Enma seperti Sun Gokong saat di kerajaan dewa langit)

Ketika Naruto meminta Enma menjadi tongkat, tongkat itu juga berbeda, dengan warna tetap dominan merah, tongkat itu ber aksen garis-garis meliuk-liuk berwarna emas.

Kita skip saja Naruto dan Hewan Kuchiyosenya.

Dilain tempat, tim 7 dan Tazuna berhadapan dengan Momochi Zabuza sebelum mereka sampai kekediaman Tazuna-San, tapi dengan kerjasama yang lumayan apik akhirnya Zabuza berhasil dikalahkan. Sebelum Kakashi mencheck keadaan zabuza yang tidak sadarkan diri, tubuh Zabuza telah dibawa oleh seorang Hunter-Nin.

Kakashi jatuh pingaan karena kelelahan menggunakan Sharingan dengan waktu yang cukup lama dan menguras chakranya setelah bertarung dengan Zabuza, akhirnya mereka sampai ke kediaman Tazuna ketika hari akan menjelang malam.

Kakashi yang tidak sadarkan diri di bopong Sasuke menuju kamar untuk istirahat yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Tsunami sang anak dari Tazuna klien misi tim 7.

•

•

•

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha, terlihat semua orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Di depan gerbang desa Konoha kita dapat melihat 3 orang Shinobi yang siap-siap berangkat mengerjakan misi mereka.

Mereka akan sampai menuju desa Nami No Kuni tengah hari atau sore asalkan tidak ada halangan..

Sementara itu..

Kakashi yang telah siuman dari pingsannya mengajak murid-muridnya latihan. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruko diajarkan pengendalian chakra, dan mengenal perubahan chakra pada mereka.

Kembali ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan..

"Masih lama lagi ya Sensei?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah bosannya. "Bersabarlah sedikit Naruto, tidak jauh lagi kok" balas Hayate. "Haaaahh!" menghembuskan nafas sambil menunduk "Selalu sama saja jawaban Sensei" tambah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak terbang saja sana?, dan cari adik kesayangan mu itu.." kata sang partner.

"Ahhh! Benar juga, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" balas Naruto.. "Kau tidak tanya" ucap Kenji sang partner. "Ah sudah lah, aku pergi dulu. Nanti kalian aku jemput dan tunggu disini" Naruto melesat terbang setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Setelah cukup lama Naruto melesat cepat di udara, dia merasakan hawa keberadaan adiknya dan teman-temannya, Naruto turun dengan pelan dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempat tim 7 berlatih. Kemudian dia menghilang dengan jutsu teleportnya.

Naruto muncul dihadapan kedua partner timnya, "aku menemukan mereka, pegangan! Kita akan kesana sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh Kenji dan dia disentuh Hayate.

Kemudian mereka kembali menghilang dan muncul kembali di balik pohon tempat Naruto pertama kali mendarat sebelumnya.

Kakashi merasakan hawa kehadiran dari belakangnya langsung sigap memasang posisi bertarung dan menatap intens ke arah hawa kehadiran tersebut, melihat sang sensei sedang siaga, membuat ketiga muridnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan posisi saling memunggungi badan masing-masing, berjaga-jaga dari serangan dari belakang mereka.

"Yo.. Kakashi, santai sedikit lah, kau membuat kami takut saja" ucap sosok dari belakang pohon yang mulai berjalan di iringi 2 bocah dibelakangnya.

Karena familiar dengan suara itu, dan setelah melihat jelas wajah mereka Kakashi merilekskan badannya. Sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan eye smilenya dia berkata "oh ternyata kau Hayate, kalian datang tiba-tiba, aku kira musuh"

"Naruko-Chan..! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap sang kakak setengah teriak

"Ah Nii-chan, aku baik-baik saja kok" balas Naruko

"Syukurlah" Naruto menanggapi pernyataan adiknya.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini sudah cukup, mari kita kembali ke rumah Tazuna-San" ucap Kakashi, dan yang lain mengiyakam ucapannya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Siang berganti senja, dan senja berganti malam. Sekarang tim 7 dan tim 11 sedang membicarakan strategi misi mereka.

"Kita akan bergantian menjaga para pekerja membuat jembatan, dan tim yang tidak berjaga bisa berlatih diwaktu luangnya mempersiapkan diri kalau terjadi serangan dadakan." Kakashi memulai bicara.

"Kau melewatkan satu hal Kakashi! Bagaimana dengan Tsunami-San dan Anaknya? Kita tidak akan meninggalkan mereka tanpa pengawasan sedangkan pemimpin pembuatan jembatan ini adalah Tazuna-San ayah Tsunami-San" Hayate mengintrupsi usulan Kakashi.

Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mencoba mencari solusi terbaik untuk mereka dan misi ini. Cukup lama keadaan menjadi hening.

"Biar aku saja yang berjaga dirumah kakek Tazuna dan menjaga bibi Tsunami" ucap Naruto.

"Ide yang buruk, bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang kita secara bersama-sama?" ucap Sasuke.

"Benar Naruto.! Kita akan kerepotan kalau mereka menyerang kita secara bersamaan, kita tidak bisa datang membantumu kalau kau terdesak, dan juga sebaliknya ketika kami terdesak kau tidak bisa datang membantu" Kakashi membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Haahh..! Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengatasi masalah ini?" ucap Naruto setengah frustasi karena belum mendapatkan strategi yang cocok.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkan 2 bunshin di rumah ini?" sekarang Naruko yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kurasa ide Naruko boleh dicoba, aku dan Naruko akan meninggalkan bunshin kami drmh Tazuna-San, sementara kita semua berjaga sambil berlatih di jembatan." ucap Kakashi dan disetujui oleh semua orang disana.

Dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan mereka, maka berakhir pula kegiatan mereka malam ini. Semua orang mulai beranjak untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya...

Sebelum tim 7 dan tim 11 berangkat mengawal pembangunan jembatan yang dipimpin oleh Tazuna, Kakashi dan Naruko menciptakan masing-masing 2 bunshin untuk berjaga-jaga dirumah itu.

Selama pengawalan mereka hari ini tidak ada kegiatan mengancam, semua pekerja bekerja dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak Gatou sampai mereka menyudahi pekerjaan pembangunan jembatan pada hari ini, dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kakashi! menurutmu kapan mereka akan menyerang?" tanya Hayate, disela-sela waktu santai mereka dirumah Tazuna.

Kakashi mulai berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab "dilihat dari luka Zabuza waktu pertarungan ku dengannya, kemungkinan dia akan pulih seminggu lagi dihitung dari hari ini, dan perkiraanku Zabuza lah pemimpin serangan ini. Tapi itu masih sebatas kira-kira ku saja"

"Kalau begitu, dari sekarang kita akan bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk satu minggu kedepan." guman Hayate.

Setelah perbincangan Kakashi dan Hayate, seluruh tim kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Naruko dan Sakura tidur satu kamar, sedangkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kenji di kamar yang lain.

Tapi entah kenapa ketiga bocah laki-laki itu tidak bisa tidur untuk malam ini. Naruto mencoba memulai pembicaraan, "Sasuke!" mendengar namanya di panggil Sasuke menoleh dan berkata "apa?"

"Apa kau masih membenci kakakmu?" tanya Naruto. "aku tidak tau" balas ketus Sasuke, dia benci kalo ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Aku tau, kau pasti membencinya, sangat membencinya. Tapi seburuk apapun dirinya, dia tetap kakakmu Sasuke" kembali Naruto bersuara

"Kau tidak mengerti masalahku, kau bisa hidup bahagia demgan keluargamu, tapi aku.. Aku harus memendam kebencian ini, kakakku sendiri membunuh ayah ibu dan kerabat ku" Sasuke meninggiikan suaranya.

"Mungkin kau benar Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti dengan masalahmu. Tapi ku harap kau tau kami disini akan membantumu, membantumu lepas dari jurang kebencianmu yang akan menjeratmu semakin dalam. Karena kami temanmu" ucap Naruto

"Cihh.. Teman katamu? Aku membencimu Naruto" ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar, tak tau entah kemana.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Naruto sempat memanggilnya, tapi tetap di abaikan Sasuke. Naruto Hanya bisa berharap Sasuke terjerat kebencian dan dendamnya itu.

Ketika Naruto ingin mengejarnya, ada tangan yang menahan bahunya.

"Biarkan dulu dia menenangkan dirinya" ucap Kenji."tapi.. Tapi-" ucapan Naruto terpotong, "dia pasti akan kembali, aki yakin itu, berikan waktu untuknya menyendiri" potong Kenji.

"Haahh..! Baiklah, aku hanya ingin membantunya" ucap Naruto

Di lain tempat dan waktu yang sama, terlihat sosok bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam demgan gaya emonya,berpakaian kaos berkerah tinggi berwarna biru dongker dan berlambang khas klan Uchiha di punggungnya.

Dia menunduk, tak terasa air matanya menetes dan jatuh ke sungai, dia sekarang duduk di dermaga tidak jauh dari rumah paman Tazuna.

"Anak menyebalkan.. Kenapa kau memperdulikan ku, aku tak butuh itu, aku bukan orang yamg lemah. Dan kau Itachi, aku akan membunuhmu..!" Sasuke meluapkan amarahnya diheningnya malam.

Sasuke ingat, sangat ingat dengan kejadian waktu itu dimana klan dan orang tuanya dibunuh oleh kakaknya, dia dibiarkan hidup karena kata sang kakak dia lemah, dengan kebencian itu dia hidup sekarang. Dengan tujuan membunuh sang kakak dan membalaskan dendam klan dan orang tuanya yang terbunuh.

Dia berlatih dengan keras, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat, tapi dibandingkan bocah yang dulu payah dan pemalas saat di akademi dengannya, Sasuke jauh dibawahnya.

"KENAPA AKU MASIH LEMAH..KENAPAAA...!" teriak Sasuke memecah kesunyian malam, dia frustasi. Sangat frustasi dengan hidupnya.

Setelah hatinya dirasa sudah tenang, Sasuke kembali ke rumah Tazuna, dia istirahat di ruang tamu bersama Hayate dan Kakashi.

Keesokan paginya, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan sikap Sasuke, dia bersikap sangat dingin, tak jarang dia memberikan _Deatglare_ kepada Naruto, ya hanya Naruto seorang.

Naruto sebenarnya mengetahui sikap dingin dari Sasuke itu datang dari percakapannya malam yang lain tidak tau apa yang menjadikan Sasuke seperti itu, minus Naruto dan Kenji.

Tapi tu tidak menggangu kegiatan mereka hai ini, mereka tetap melaksanakan tugasnya seperi hari sebelumnya.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun belum terlihat tanda-tanda serangan dari pihak musuh,

Tap

Tap

Tap

Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah datarnya dia memulai bicara.

"Aku menantangmu bertarung Naruto! akan ku buktikan bahwa aku _kuat_ " ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengerti maksud kata kuat yang ditekankan Sasuke, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam, lebih tepatnya terkejut.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk ku menolak, Kakashi sensei! Bolehkah kami melakukan sparing?" kata Naruto dan sekaligus meminta izin kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat muka serius Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menghembuskan nafas"haahhh!" kemudian berkata "baiklah kalau kalian sebegitu niatnya, tapi aku disini akan bertindak selaku wasit"

Mereka bertiga pun berpindah di tanah lapang dengan hamparan rumput menghiasi tanah itu yang tak jauh dari jembatan yang dijaga mereka dalam pembangunannya.

"Ingat! Kalian disini hanya sparing, jangan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang dapat melukai organ vital atau membunuh lawan kalian" perkataan Kakashi direspon dengan anggukan oleh kedua bocah bersurai hitam tersebut.

Sekarang posisi Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter, ditengah-tengah mereka selaku wasit adalah Kakashi sang sensei tim 7.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kakashi lagi, dan direspon kedua bocah yang bersangkutan.

tatapan fokus ke arah lawan terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka mengabaikan Kakashi yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kuda-kuda bertarung sudah disiapkan keduanya.

"HAJIME!" teriak Kakashi dan kemudian dia melompat mundur kebelakang, sambil memperhatikan pertarungan kedua bocah didepannya dengan sangat cermat..

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dengan bersiap melayangkan pukulam tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan sigap Naruto menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya yang diangkatnya melindungi wajahnya, kemudiam memberikam serangan balasan berupa tendangan memutar dari kaki kanannya ke arah rusuk Sasuke. Sasuke melompat salto kebelakang menghindari tendangan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto dengan berlari dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut Naruto, dan sukses ditahan Naruto dengan menangkap kakinya lalu memutarnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sehinga tubuh Sasuke terputar mengikuti kakinya, dan terhempas di tanah.

Melihat kesempatan itu Naruto mencoba melayangkan sikut kakinya ke perut Sasuke dengan cara melompat ke tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terjatuh, tapi sayang bisa dihindar Sasuke dengan memiringkan badannya ke samping.

Merasa serangannya sia-sia Sasuke melompat mundur dan mengatur nafas, kemudian mengaktifkan doujutsunya yaitu Sharingan dengan 2 tomoe di setiap matanya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai serius Sasuke.. Baiklah aku akan mengikuti permainanmu" ucapan Naruto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka, kemudian Naruto meningkatkan energi didalam tubuhnya, kini Naruto telah dikelilingi aura yang berpendar berwarna bitu.

Dengan Sharingan yang aktif kecepatan dan kekuatan Sasuke meningkat cukup drastis, walaupun Sharingan Sasuke belum sempurna terbukti dengan hanya ada 2 tomoe dimasing-masing matanya.

Sasuke merubah kuda-kudanya, terlihat jelas dia sedang menggunakan kuda-kuda khas style taijutsu klan Uchiha, kembali dia maju melayangkan kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Naruto. Adu taijutsu diantara keduanya pun tak bisa dihindari, saling pukul saling tendang dan saling tangkis serta menghindar terlihat jelas di arena pertarungan mereka.

Tapi kita bisa melihat Sasuke yang kewalagan menghadapi taijutsu Naruto karena kecepatannya walaupun dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh matanya, tapi badannya tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Tidak sedikit pukulan dan tendangan Naruto yang berhasil mengenai Sasuke yang mengakibatkan memar dibadannya.

Merasa kalah dalam taijutsu, Sasuke melompat mundur kembali dan mulia merangkaikan segel tangan, setelah segel tangannya selesai dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

 **"Katon: Goukaryu no jutsu"**

Dari mulut Sasuke muncul api yang kemudian membentuk naga dan melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

Terjadi bunyi debuman ditempat Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan kepulan asap yang tebal menyelimuti area serangan Sasuke. Semua orang yang dekat dengan arena pertarungan, sempat menghentikam kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Sasuke yang nampak kelelahan karena mengeluarkan jutsu yang memakan intensitas chakra yang cukup besar itu terlihat dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Masih dengan tatapan waspada, Sasuke terus mengamati kepulan asap yang semakin menipis itu, dia yakin Naruto belum kalah kalau hanya mendapat serangan itu saja.

Terlihat kawah berdiameter sekitar 3 meter di area tersebut, tapi sosok Naruto yang dia caru tidak terlihat disana.

"Mencariku?" ucap Naruto pelan, dari arah belakang Sasuke sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah punggung Sasuke.

Merasakan bahaya dibelakangnya, Sasuke dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan dengan kedua tangannya menyilangi di bagian dada sampai kepalanya. Dia tidak sempat untuk menghindar.

Sasuke terseret kebelakang karena menahan tendangan Naruto tersebut, dan tangannya terasa seperti mati rasa efek dari menangkis tendangan itu.

'Dia cepat dan serangannya kuat sekali' batin Sasuke.

'Apa itu Hiraisin? Tapi aku tidak merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruto dalam melakukan jutsu teleportnya' batin Kakashi yang mengamati pertarungan ini dari awal dengan mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja keterkejutan mereka, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di depan Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi menyilangkan tangannya, Naruto menyapukan tendangannya ke arah kaki Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke jatuh kebelakang. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dsn menerjang Sasuke dengan pukulan Tangan kanan mengarah ke wajahnya.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia dengan sigap menyarangkan tendangan dengan kedua kakinya ke dagu Naruto dengan tumpuan tangannya yang menempel ditanah.

Dan tendangan itu telak mengenai Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto melayang di udara kemudian terhempas ke tanah.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini telah bangkit kembali dan bersiap akan mrlakukan serangan mereka.

"Seranganmu cukup menyakitkan Sasuke" ucap Naruto kemudian berlari zig zag mengecoh pandangan Sasuke sebelum melayangkan pukulannya.

Sasuke yang terus fokus memperhatikan Naruto yang kian mendekat dengan Sharingannya terkejut ketika Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Sasuke dengan melayangkan uppercut dengan tangan kanan yang mulus mendarat di dagu Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke terjatuh Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakangnya dengan cepat melayangkan tendangan sehingga membuat Sasuke melayang ke udara. Ketika di udara Sasuke kembali dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Naruto d atasnya dan kembali melayangkan sebuah tendangan keperutnya. Sehingga sasuke melesat jatuh dengan keras ke tanah.

Terdengar kembali bunyi debuman ketika tubuh Sasuke menghantam tanah, Sasuke tergeletak ditanah dengan pandangan kosong, tapi dia masih sadar.

Berusaha bangkit, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa. "Kenapa.. Kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa sekuat ini Naruto?" teriak Sasuke yang sekarang memandang Naruto yang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Tujuanku menjadi kuat karena aku ingin melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Bukan sepertimu yang dibutakan dendam dan berusaha menjadi kuat hanya membalaskan dendam" kata Naruto sambil berdiri mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata Naruto, dia tidak menyangkal ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi kuat kalau menanggung beban mu sendirian, biarkan kami membantumu meringankan bebanmu dan percayakan kami membantumu menjadi kuat" ucap Naruto lagi yang kembali membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat darimu, dan kau Naruto akan selalu menjadi rivalku" ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Maaf ya updatenya telat, saya lagi banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata, dan chapter ini mungkin kurang seru._

 _Sampai bertemu kembali on next chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Maaf kalo updatenya lama...**

 _Terimakasih atas reviewnya.. Maaf kalo semakin bertambah chapter, ceritanya malah makin ga asik, ternyata hanya segini batas kemampuan Author mengarang.. Hehehee..._

 _Oke ini sudah lanjut.._

 _Maaf juga kalo tulisan saya kurang rapi atau banyak kesalahan kata disini semoga kalian memakluminya._

 _Kalo enma mungkin Naruto akan menggunakannya chapter depan.._

 _Oke.. Sekarang selamat membaca.._

 **Chapter 10 :** _Teman sekaligus rival_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi langkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang dibantu Naruto berdiri dengan merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Naruto. Kakashi sangat senang dengan hasil pertarungan ini. Bukan senang karena dia melihat pertarungan dua bocah Gennin yang berbakat, tetapi karena hasil pertarungan ini membuat sang murid Uchiha Sasuke telah menemukan setitik cahaya dari sang rival.

Dia senang Sasuke sekarang telah terbebas dari jurang kebencian dan dendamnya. Sekarang Kakashi berharap ini awal yang baru buat Sasuke menemukan jalan Ninjanya sendiri, bukan ambisi dan dendam kepada kakaknya..

"Terimakasih Naruto, dan selamat atas kemenanganmu dari muridku ini. Tapi tunggu nanti Sasuke akan berlatih untuk membalas kekalahannya darimu, dan aku akan membantunya." ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto dan sekalian melirik Sasuke dengan Wajah dihiasi senyum yang tergambarkan dari matanya.

"Itu hanya keberuntunganku saja Kakashi Sensei, tapi tenang saja Sensei aku akan membantu latihan Sasuke untuk jadi lebih kuat lagi, bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Adikku Naruko pada seorang pria dewasa yang tak pernah pisah dari buku mesumnya itu, setidaknya aku lebih mempercayakannya pada Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan polos dan senyum lebarnya..

"Hihihihi.." Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, dia berusaha menahan tawanya bukan karena menghormati Senseinya tapi dia tidak ingin image Uchiha yang sudah dia bangun dari kecil hancur seketika.

Aura suram pun mengelilingi Kakashi efek dari pernyataan polos Naruto, tapi setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Lebih baik kau bawa teman barumu itu ke rumah Tazuna-san, walaupun lukanya tidak parah, setidaknya Sasuke perlu istirahat" ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah Kakashi Sensei tapi tunggu dulu! Sasuke bukan teman ku, dia rivalku.. Dan kau Sasuke, kau harus membalas kekalahanmu ini, hehehehe.." balas Naruto

"Jangan senang dulu kau Naruto, kali ini hanya beruntung saja" balas Sasuke ketus, walaupun begitu Sasuke tetap tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Ya. Ya. Ya, terserah kalian saja" balas Kakashi melihat interaksi kedua bocah didepannya kemudian Kakashi kembali ketempat Hayate dan yang lainnya dengan Shunsinnya, menjalaskan tugasnya kembali.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang dibantu Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kediaman kakek Tazuna, perbincangan ringan menemani perjalanan mereka.

Sementara itu di jembatan...

"Kakashi, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Hayate memulai bertanya ketika melihat Kakashi datang sendirian.

"Tenang saja Hayate, mereka baik-baik saja,aku yang memerintahkan mereka kembali kerumah Tazuna San untuk beristirahat, karena sepertinya Sasuke kelelahan dan sedikit luka-luka karena kalah sparing dengan Naruto" balas Kakashi.

"Dasar Sasuke Teme! Sudah ku beritahu bahwa Naruto Nii san ku itu kuat, masih saja keras kepala" Naruko mengomel sendiri setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Tapi setidaknya Sasuke bisa menerima Naruto, dan mulai mengurangi sifat pendendamnya itu berkat Naruto" Kakashi menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

"Huuuh! Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Naruko lagi.

"Oke, lebih baik kita kembali keposisi masing-masing untuk berjaga-jaga terhadap serangan dadakan" ucap Hayate dan diikuti anggukan semua anggota tim yang ada.

Hari pun sudah sore, para pekerja juga sudah mulai kembali kerumah masing-masing, yang hanya tersisa Kakashi, Hayate,Sakura, Naruko,kenji dan Tazuna yang memeriksa keseluruh sudut jembatan, takut adanya Sabotase dalam pembangunan jembatan ini.

Sekarang para Ninja dan Tazuna telah berada di kediaman Tazuna, mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dengan keluarga tersebut.

Sebelum mereka beristirahat, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu rumah kliennya tersebut. Sasuke dengan keadaan sebagian tubuhnya di perban memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa Zabuza yang dijuluki iblis dari Kirigakure itu bisa bekerja dan tunduk kepada Gatou yang menjijikkan itu, aku tidak menyangka Zabuza serendah itu harga dirinya" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang belum bisa terjawab, kita akan menanyakan itu nanti kalau kita bertemu Zabuza nanti. Dan bersiap-siaplah akan kemungkinan terburuk beberapa hari kedepan" ucap Kakashi.

"Semoga misi ini dapat kita atasi dengan baik, dan untuk Zabuza aku juga tidak sabar untuk beradu kenjutsu dengannya" ucap Hayate.

"Oh ya Naruto, kenapa rambutmu sekarang berwarna hitam, bukannya dulu kau berambut pirang seperti Naruko? Jangan-jangan kau menyemirnya ya? Pertanyaan yang keluar dari topil pembicaraan ini keluar dari bibir Sakura, tapi walau bagaimanapun semua yang ada disana ikut penasaran atas perubahan warna rambut Naruto, kecuali Naruko.

"Oh ini! Setelah aku bisa menguasai kekuatan ku ini sepenuhnya entah kenapa rambutku akam berwarna hitam kalau aku menekan energi Qi dalam tubuhku ketitik paling rendah" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk rambut hitamnya.

"Dan kau Sasuke, aku menyarankan agar kau lebih melatih fisikmu, dari pertarungan kita pagi tadi aku menyimpulkan kau cepat kehabisan stamina kalau bertarung dalam waktu yang lama" ucap Naruto lagi sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku benci mengakuinya walaupun perkataanmu tepat sekali Naruto, aku terlalu fokus melatih Ninjutsuku sehingga mengabaikan latihan fisik ku, mungkin karena itu juga aku kalah darimu" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah! ayo kita istirahat, kita belum tau apa yang menanti kita besok" ucap Kakashi menyudaho obrolan ringan di antara mereka..

 _Skiptime._

Sudah seminggu tim Kakashi dibantu tim Hayate menjalankan misi untuk menjaga pembangunan jembatan di desa Nami No Kuni. Suasana agak sedikit tegang karena dari perkiraan Kakashi hari ini kemungkinan serangan dari pihak musuh dilancarkan ke mereka.

Suasana yang tidak menyenangkan itu berhasil merusak konsentrasi para pekerja, karena sebagian besar dari mereka tidak ingin menjadi korban dari anak buah Gatou, akhirnya lebih dari separuh pekerja mengabaikan pembangunan tersebut dan memilih pulang, takut, ya takut yang dirasakan mereka semua.

Sekitar 10 pekerja yang tersisa termasuk Tazuna sendiri yang masih semangat melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka karena sedikit lagi mereka akan merampungkan pembangunan jembatan mengabaikan rasa takut dan keraguan mereka demi kebaikan untuk desa mereka sendiri.

'Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak hari ini, Siiaaal' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Melihat kakak kembarnya lain dari biasanya hari ini, dan sering melamun, akhirnya Naruko pun menegur sang kakak " Onii-San kenapa melamun? Onii-San sedang memikirkan apa?

"Entah lah Naruko, cuma perasaan Nii-San saja yang merasa gak enak hari ini" balas Naruto

"Apa Nii-San sakit? Tanya Naruko.. "Tidak.. Tidak.. Nii-San baik-baik saja, cuma perasaan Nii-San aja sepertinya hari ini kita akan mengalami hal buruk, semoga saja itu hanya firasatki saja" balas Naruto lagi.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, muncul lah puluhan bandit dengan bermacam-macam senjata ditangan mereka, Sasuke yang pertama melihat langsung memperingati teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya kita diserang." ucap Sasuke. Semua orang mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, mereka melihat puluhan musuh didepan mereka, semuanya pun bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kita akan berpesta dengan para bocah itu!" seru salah satu bandit di antara puluhan bandit lainnya.

"Kenji,Sakura dan Naruko tugas kalian melindungi Tazuna-San dan para pekerja, sedangkan aku, Hayate, Naruto dan Sasuke akan menghadapi mereka." ucap Kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

Sementara itu Zabuza dan Haku memperhatikan mereka dibalik sebuah rumah Kosong tak jauh dari sana. "Ketika mereka lengah, tugasmu melumpuhkan mereka dengan senbon mu, dan biarkan aku menghabisinya" ucap Zabuza memeberi perintah kepada Haku.

"Dan juga hati-hati dengan tim bantuan untuk Kakashi, kita belum mengetahui kekuatan mereka seperti apa" Zabuza memperingati Haku

"Kakashi-Sensei!" ucap Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto?" balas Kakashi singkat

"Sepertinya ada 2 orang mengawasi kita dibalik rumah itu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah itu dengan kode matanya.

"Seperti itu rupanya, kalau begitu kalian harus hati-hati, mungkin mereka akan menyerang kita saat kita lengah" Kakashi menyimpulkan..

"Ha'i" balas serempak dari 3 orang lainnya..

Kakashi melesat dengan kunainya, dia seperti menari-nari menghadapi para bandit, dengan kunainya Kakashi menangkis sabetan katana dari bandit didekatnya, kemudian dia menendang perut bandit tersebut, kemudian Kakashi menunduk dengan cepat ketika merasakan bahaya dibelakangnya, sedetik berikutnya sabetan Katana secara Horizontal menuju ke arah lehernya, dengan kunai ditangan kanannya yang terbebas untuk menusuk sang bandit yang berada di belakangnya, tepat di dada kirinya..

Kakashi melompat kebelakang, setelah cukup jauh dari para kelompok bandit di depannya, Kakashi dengan sigap melempar Kunai ditangan kirinya dan merapal segel tangan kemudian berucap pelan **"Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**

Kunai yang asal nya cuma 1 itu perlahan menjadi lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi kemudian dengan cepat menyerang kumpulan para bandit didepannya.

"Arrgghht" teriakan para bandit menggema, setelah anggota tubuhnya tertancap kunai-kunai dari Kakashi, sebelum Kakashi berlari kembali untuk menyerang para bandit, Kakashi dikejutkan oleh serangan cepat dari belakang, dengan cepat dia menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat puluhan Senbon melayang cepat ke arahnya, Kakashi menghindar dengan melompat ke kanan, tapi sebagian Senbon berhasil menancap di tangan dan kaki Kirinya.

"Uuhh" lenguh Kakashi, kemudian dia mencabut senbon yang ada di tangan dan kaki sebelah kirinya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak menemukan pelaku pelempar senbon tersebut.

Sementara itu Hayate sedang asik dengan katananya memeberikan sayatan dan luka fatal pada beberapa bandit di depannya, sudah tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi bahwa Hayate adalah salah satu Shinobi ahli kenjutsu diKonoha.

Dibarengi kecepatan dan seni kenjutsu yang mumpuni dari Hayate, belasan bandit pun tumbang, tusukan demi tusukan, sayatan demi sayatan disarangkan Hayate.

Namun sekali lagi Hayate dikejutkan dengan serangan mendadak berupa belasan senbon yang melesar dari titik butanya, dengan kecepatan dan reflex yang bagus Hayate berhasil menepis senbon-senbon itu dengan Katananya, tapi sebagian senbon berhasil menyerempet dan membuat luka di siku tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tengah bertarung dengan puluhan bandit didepannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Sasuke! Apa kau masih dendam dengan kakakmu?" ucap Naruto di sela pertarungan mereka dengan para bandit.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Kau pikir aku malaikat yang dengan mudahnya memaafkan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku? Tidak Naruto, aku manusia biasa yang tidal segampang itu bisa memaafkannya, dendamku masih sama seperti sebelumnya"

"Baguslah" guman Naruto, tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke, posisi mereka sekarang saling memunggungi.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto" balas Sasuke

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya menyarankan kau melampiaskan dendammu ini kepada para bandit di depan kita ini, mungkin ini akan meringkankan sedikit rasa dendammu kepada Itachi" ucap Naruto

"Saran yang buruk" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang mengerikan dan mata Sharingan yang sudah aktif Sasuke merangsek maju ke kumpulan para bandit di depannya.

"Jangan menahan dirimu Sasuke, mereka orang jahat yang menindas orang-orang tak bersalah di desa ini!" teriak Naruto sambil menghindari tebasan katana seorang bandit di depannya.

"Baiklah. Hentikan ceramahmu itu bocah cerewet." balas Sasuke disaat tangan kanan yang memegang kunai digunakannya untuk menikam paha kiri bandit di depannya kemudian kunai di tangan kanannya dia sabetkan horizontal ke arah leher sang bandit.

"Oke.. Oke bocah temperemental khukhukhukhu" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke terus menyerang para bandit di depannya, dia menendang bandit di depannya, kemudian melempar kunai di tangan kanannya ke ke samping dan tepat bersarang di kepala sang bandit. Melompat tinggi ke udara Sasuke membuat segel tangan dengan cepat menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian berbisik pelan.

 **"Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu"**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, sebuah bola api besar melesat ke arah kerumunan para bandit, karena reflek mereka yang lambat atau bisa dikatakan buruk belasan bandit terkena telak jutsu Sasuke.

Musuh yang telah berkurang lebih dari separo itu pun hanya tersisa 20 orang lebih. Mereka yang tersisa pun panik, lari menyelamatkan diri, takut menjadi bulan-bulanan para shinobi didepannya.

Mereka kemudian berbalik untuk kembali kepada teman-teman tim mereka di belakang. Tapi sebelum melangkah mereka dikejutkan dengan puluhan senbon terbuat dari es, menyerang mereka dari segala arah...

Mereka dengan sigap menghindari puluhan senbon tersebut, dengan meloncat, bersalto berguling kesamping dan segala macam aksi akrobat mereka tampilkan berusaha menghindari serangan yang tengah dihadapi mereka.

Sementara itu mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah pedang besar mengarah pada teman mereka, atau tepatnya ke arah Tazuna.

"Kalian semua menunduk..!" teriak Kakashi kepada anggota tim di depan mereka yang terpaut agak jauh dari Kakashi.

Dengan sigap Sakura, Kenji dan Naruko menunduk tak lupa Tazuna di buat menunduk dengan paksa oleh Naruko..

"Naruto, Sasuke kalian disini tahan sebisa mungkin musuh yang menyerang kita dengan senbon-senbon ini, sementara aku dan Hayate akan membantu Naruko dan yang lain menghadapi Zabuza" perintah Kakashi.

"Ha'i" balas Naruto dan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke. Sementara itu Kakashi langsung melakukam shunsin ke arah Naruko dan yang lain, sedangkan Hayate menggunakan tekni kamuflasenya menghindari senbon musuh dan bergerak menyusul Kakashi.

"Sasuke..! Apa kau bisa melindungi ku? Aku akan memfokuskan kekuatanku untuk mendeteksi musuh kita ini" ucap Naruto.

"Serahkan padaku. Tapi aku tidak menjamin akan menahannya dengan waktu yang lama" balas Sasuke dengan mata Sharingan yang telah aktif dengan tiga tomoe,

Sasuke dengan lincah menangkis senbon-senbon yang mengarah kepada dirinya dan juga Naruto, dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif Sasuke dapat dengan mudah melihat serangan-serangan musuh.

Walaupun Sasuke dengan mudah dapat membaca serangan yang dilesatkan musuh, tapi dia tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatan lesatan senbon-senbon yang disarangkan kepada dironua dan Naruto, alhasil di punggung dan di lengannya ada beberapa Senbon yang menancap.

"Disana..!" teriak Naruto setelah masuk dalam mode super saiyan 1 nya, Naruto menghilang dan muncul dibelakang sang musuh yang memakai topeng yaitu Haku, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melayangkan sabetan tangan kanan mengarah bahu Haku. Tapi dengan kelincahannya Haku berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kedepan.

Tapi dengan cepat juga Naruto muncul di depan Haku dan langsung menghantamkan tinju tangan kirinya ke arah Haku yang tak dapat menghindarinya, seketika itu juga topeng Haku pecah pada bagian kiri juga membuat tubuhnya terpental dan berakhir ketika tubuhnya menghantam bangunan kosong dibelakangnya.

"Dia cepat sekali, aku harus berhati-hati." kata Haku entah kepada siapa.

Sementara itu Sasuke dengan Nafas tersengal-sengal berdiri mengamati Naruto dan musuh dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

'Sial.. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, chakra dan staminaku hampir mencapai batasnya.' batin Sasuke.

Naruto muncul disamping Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, "sepertinya kau telah mencapai batasmu Sasuke, aku akan membawamu kepada Sakura untuk memulihkanmu"

"Kau jangan bodoh Naruto, hadapi saja dia.. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan hiraukan aku" ucap Sasuke.

"Tenang saja dia sudah berada dalam pengawasan ku" balas Naruto, kemudian dia menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menghilang kemudian muncul kembali di depan Sakura.

"Sakura, tolong bantu pulihkan Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, dan kau hati-hati Naruto" ucap Sakura

"Tentu saja! Aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto kemudian dia berteleport di depan Haku

'Jutsu teleportasi, akan sangat susah menghadapinya, semoga Zabuza-Sama baik-baik saja disana' batin Haku memperhatikan musuh didepannya.

Merapal segel tangan dan menyuarakan jutsunya **"Makyo hyosho"** seketika itu juga Naruto dikepung oleh cermin-cermin dari es milik Haku. Kemudian Haku masuk ke dalam cerminnya lalu menghilang.

Haku muncul dibelakang Naruto dengan media cerminnya, dia melesatkan 3 buah senbon es dari tangannya ke arah Naruto, tapi dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dengan berguling kekiri.

Naruto mencoba memukul cermin yang terlihat bayangan Haku di dalamnya, tapi yang dia dapat hanya cermin yang pecah kemudian menjadi utuh kembali, sementara Haku kembali muncul di belakang Naruto dengan 3 buah senbon di masing-masing tangannya.

'Aku harus bisa menahan orang ini disini, agar Zabuza-Sama bisa menyelesaikan misi kami' batin Haku.

Kembali serangan senbon Haku sia-sia, karena dengan sigap Naruto lebih dulu menghindar.

'Jadi seperti itu teknik yang dia gunakan, dia menggunakan media cermin itu untuk dia berpindah tempat, dan menyerangku dari titik buta' batin Naruto sambil terus mengamati pergerakan Haku dari satu cermin ke cermin lainnya. 'Mungkin cara ini akan berhasil, walau beresiko' batin Naruto

Naruto sengaja membuat dirinya lengah, tapi disaat itu juga dia berfokus dalam kemampuan sensoriknya. Merasa musuh lengah Haku muncul kembali di belakang Naruto dan dengan cepat melemperkan kembali senbon-senbon yang ada di tangannya, tapi sebelum melempar, senbon, tangan Haku yang keluar dari cermin lebih dahulu di cengkram Naruto dan ditarik keluar dari cermin tersebut.

Ketika sudah dekat, tendangan keras dari sikut Naruto tepat mengenai perut Haku hingga memberi efek kejut udara, Haku melayang kebelakang, tapi disana sudah ditunggu Naruto yang berteleport dibelakang Haku dengan sapuan tendangan keras ke pinggang Haku layaknya pemain sepakbola profesional, Haku telah mencapai batasnya, dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Naruto hanya diam menatap Haku.

"Haaakuuuu..." teriak seseorang histeris.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, dia melihat pria dewasa dengan perban dimulutnya dan pedang besar di tangan kanannya berteriak kepada lawan bertarungnya..

"Kau membuat ku marah bocah! Kau akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dariku" ucap pria tersebut yaitu Zabuza, dia menghiraukan pertarungannya dengan Kakashi juga Hayate yang membuatnya kerepotan. Targetnya sekarang adalah bocah yang telah membuat Haku terkapar.

 **"Kirigakure No Jutsu"** ucap Zabuza pelan, seketika itu juga arena pertempuran dikelilingi kabut asap tebal. Baik Naruto maupun Kakashi juga yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat dan merasakan hawa keberadaan musuh dan juga teman mereka.

"Baiklah bocah, aku akan memberikanmu rasa sakit yang amat perih sebelum kau mati di tanganku. Khukhukhukhu..!" ucap Zabuza disertai Kiling Intens yang kuat untuk menghancurkan mental Naruto dan lawan-lawannya..

Suara Zabuza menggema di setiap sudut arena pertempuran dan dapat dengan jelas didengar semua orang disana, suara itu terkesan seperti sang predator yang siap menerkam buruannya.

"Ini berbahaya,lebih baik aku berada di udara" guman Naruto kemudian dia melesat ke udara.

Tapi sayang Zabuza mengetahui pergerakan Naruto, sebelum Naruto terbang tinggi dia sudah menerima pukulan keras dari tangan kiri Zabuza yang membuatnya terpelanting kebawah.

"Mau kemana kau bocah, jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku" teriak lantang Zabuza..

Sementara itu Kakashi dan hayate serta yang lainnya dibuat kerepotan menghadapi Bunshin Zabuza ditengah padang kabut ini.

"Sial kita tidak bisa membantu Naruto, dia dalam bahaya" ucap Hayate.

Naruko dengan cepat merapal segel tangan dan meneriakkan jutsunya **"Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Hembusan angin dari jutsu Naruko berhasil untuk menghilangkan kabut itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Bocah Ninja yang pintar, menghilangkan kabut dengan elemen angin, tapi itu hanya sementara saja bocah..!" teriak Zabuza kemudian kabut kembali memenuhi arena pertarungan mereka.

Zabuza kembali menyerang Naruto dan yang lainnya.. Sementara itu Haku yang telah diselamatkan Zabuza dan meletakkannya jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung mulai bisa bergerak, dan dia menelan pil yang membuat staminanya kembali dan rasa sakitnya menghilang.

Zabuza terus melayangkan serangan dengan pedang besarnya. Walaupun telat menghindar tapi setidaknya Naruto hanya memperoleh luka sayatan kecil di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

'Kalau seperti ini terus aku akan kalah, baiklah aku akan serius' batin Naruto.

Naruto meningkatkan kekuatannya dan mengalirkannya ke matanya hingga dia bisa mengaktifkan mata Emperornya.

"Ternyata dia menggunakan Bunshin, mata ini bisa membuatku melihat dalam kabut ini." kata Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kau memang licik pak tua, menggunakan kabut untuk mengalahkan musuhmu.! Tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu disini" ucap Naruto lantang.

"Bisa apa kau bocah, aku adalah malaikat mautmu" balas Zabuza

Zabuza langsung menyerang Naruto dengan menebas kepala Naruto secara horizontal, namun Naruto dengan sigap menunduk dan membalas dengan sapuan kaki pada kaki zabuza sehingga membuat Zabuza limbung dan jatuh dengan wajah menghadap ketanah, Naruto melanjutkan serangannya menggunakan pukulan ke kepala bagian belakang Zabuza.

Zabuza yang terkena pukulan telak Naruto langsung berubah menjadi cipratan Air. 'Mizubunshin rupanya, dimana yang asli?' Naruto bertanya dalam Batinnya.

Sedangkan di kelompok Kakashi dan yang lain dibuat kesusahan dengan serangan Zabuza yang menggunakan strategi hit and run, mereka hanya bisa menangkis serangan Zabuza dan tidak sempat memberi serangan balasan karena Zabuza telah hilang lebih dahulu tertelan Kabut.

"Hayate, gunakan jutsu kamuflase, dan kau berada di belakangku, tunggu dia muncul dan serang dia, aku akan pura-pura lengah" ucap Kakashi pelan tapi bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Hayate.

Kakashi dengan kunai di kedua tangannya sedang mengobservasi sekelilingnya, sementara itu Hayate yang sudah menggunakan teknik kamuflasenya berada dibelakang Kakashi dengan saling memunggungi. Hayate mengeratkan gengaman katananya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan tepat sekali predeksi Kakashi, Zabuza muncul dibelakang Kakashi dan langsung melakukan serangan dengan menghunuskan Kubikiribocho ke arah belakang Kakashi tapi tanpa dia sadari disana telah ada Hayate yang sedang berkamuflase, dan ketika sedikit lagi pedangnya menyentuh leher Kakashi tiba-tiba Zabuza terhenti karena dada kirinya tertusuk Katana Hayate.

"Ternyata kalian mulai menyadari seranganku ya" ucap Zabuza kemudian tubuhnya berhamburan menjadi cipratan air.

'Mizu Bhunsin rupanya..' batin Kakashi dan Hayate.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu menganggap remeh kalian" suara Zabuza menggema di antara jutsu kabutnya.

Zabuza menyerang Kakashi dan Hayate dengan sporadis, Kakashi dan Hayate sedikit kewalahan dengan serangan cepat Zabuza. Mereka hanya bisa menangkis dan menghindar, sesekali memberikan serangan balasan.

Kita kembali ke Naruto..

Naruto yang lebih unggul dari segi kekuatan dan kecepatan ditambah mata Emperor yang dia aktifkan sehingga Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas di Kabut jutsu dari Zabuza. Setelah mengalahkan ke empat Zabuza yang ternyata hanya Mizu Bunshin itu kini melesat pergi ke arah Kakashi dan Hayate untuk .membantu.

Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Zabuza dan dengan cepat menendang punggung Zabuza sehingga Zabuza terpental cukup jauh, tidak sampai disitu Naruto kembali muncul tiba-tiba di depan Zabuza dan meng uppercut Zabuza dengan tangan Kanannya sehingga Zabuza terpental di udara dan Naruto kembali muncul dihadapan Zabuza, dia memberikan Pukulan bertubi-tubi di perut Zabuza kemudian di akhiri tendangan memeutar ke leher Zabuza yang membuat Zabuza melesat cepat ketanah kemudian terurai menjadi air.

Naruto yang telah berhasil mengalahkan salah satu MizuBunshin Zabuza melakukan teleport ke samping Kakashi dan Hayate. "Sepertinya disini hanya tinggal 1 musuh dan satu lainnya menyerang Sasuke dan yang lainnya" ucap Naruto

"Aku perlu istirahat sebentar Kakashi Sensei, Hayate Sensei, tapi aku bisa mendeteksi dan memberi tahukan kalian serangan Zabuza" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, istirahat lah biar sisanya kami yang bereskan dan juga terimakasih atas bantuamu" ucap Kakashi dan di iyakan oleh Hayate.

Naruto duduk bersila di tengah-tengah Kakashi dan Hayate, dia mengatur nafasnya dan mrlakukan Konsentrasi untuk melihat Zabuza dengan kekuatan matanya.

"Kakashi sensei dia menyerangmu dari arah jam 2 dengan cepat, menunduk!" Naruto memperingatkan.

Kakashi dengan sigap menunduk ketika Zabuza menebaskan Kubikiribocho ke arah lehernya, dia kemudian menusuk paha kiri Zabuza dengan Kunainya dan menjegal Kaki kanan Zabuza dengan tendangan sapuan kakinya sehingga Zabuza terjatuh ditanah.

"Hayate.. Sekarang! Teriak Kakashi kepada Hayate yang sudah siap menyerang.

 **"Mikazuki no Mai"** teriak Hayate. Hayate dengan 2 Bunshinnya bergerak cepat dari 3 titik buta Zabuza yang berusaha untuk berdiri. Ketiga tusukan Katana Hayate tidak dapat dihindari Zabuza. Tiga tusukan bersarang di dada Zabuza, Zabuza kembali berubah menjadi cipratan air.

Ditempat Sasuke..

Keadaan Sasuke dan yang lain tidak begitu baik, terlihat luka sayatan di sebagian tubuh mereka. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Tazuna, Sasuke berada di depan, Kenji di kiri, Naruko di kanan dan terakhir Sakura dibelakang.

Zabuza menyerang Sasuke dari depan tetapi beruntung Sasuke dapat menangkis serangan itu dengan kunainya, sebelum melakukan pergerakan Zabuza telah dihadiahi tendangan dari samping kirinya yang telak mengenai kepalanya Oleh Naruko, zabuza tergeser kekanan akibat kerasnya tendangan Naruko yang dilapisi Chakra, tidak Sampai disitu Kenji menyabetkan Katananya penuh tenaga dan dilapisi elemen angim ke arah Zabuza, tekanan udara berbentuk sabit dengan cepat mengenai dada Zabuza dan membuat Zabuza terpelanting menuju sungai.

"Kerjasama yang mematikan" ucap Zabuza yang mencoba berdiri di atas air, dia mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan punggung lengannya, Zabuza menahan sakit luka melintang didadanya cukup parah. Kabut pun menipis dan kemudian menghilang.

 **"Suiton : suiryudan No Jutsu"** teriak Zabuza, kemudian seekor naga besar terbentuk dari air di sungai itu, dan bergerak cepat menuju Tazuna.

" **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu"** teriak Sasuke

 **"Fuuton : Kamikaze"** Naruko menambahkan tornado angin ke bola api Sasuke sehingga bola api Sasuke membesar 5 kali lipat dan melesat cepat ke arah Naga air Zabuza.

Sedangkan Kenji dengan cepat menebaskan Katananya beberapa kali ke arah di udara sehingga memunculkam beberapa tekanan angin berbentuk bulan sabit yang melesat di belakang jutsu gabungan Sasuke dan Naruko.

Naga air Zabuza dan jutsu Gabungan Naruko dan Sasuke bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi ledakan dan asap dari uap air yang cukup tebal, tapi uap air itu menghilang akibat lesatan tekanan angin berbentuk sabit milik Kenji dan terus maju ke arah Zabuza.

 **"Suiton : suijinheki"** ucap Zabuza sehingga dinding air melindungi Zabuza dari serangan sabit angin yang tajam dari Kenji.

Dinding air itu menghilang setelah serangan dari Kenji tidak ada lagi..

Tapi seseorang dengqn cepat menendang Zabuza di pinggang dan mementalkan Zabuza cukup jauh dan terkapar di dekat Kakashi, Hayate dan Naruto.

"Zabuza Sama" teriak Haku kemudian melesat ke arah Zabuza yang terkapar ditanah. Haku merebahkan kepala Zabuza di pahanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan ini, aku telah kalah" ucap Zabuza

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Zabuza Sama, anda terluka cukup parah" balas Haku.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan yang lainnya bersiaga dan mengamati sosok misterius didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Kakashi kepada sosok itu

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa,kalian tak perlu tau namaku." ucap Sosok misterius itu kemudian kembali berkata " serahkan gadis kecil jinchuriki itu maka tidak akan ada pertarungan sia-sia disini"

Setelah mendengar ucapan orang itu kakashi dan yang lain langsung berdiri melindungi Naruko.

"Tidak akan.." ucap mereka Kompak..

"Kalau begitu kalian harus mati" balas sosok itu.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _Maaf ya kalo updatenya telat banget.. Saya lagi kehilangan inspirasi buat nulis chapter ini.._

 _Kayaknya ini chapter berantakan deh.. Maaf ya.._

 _Terima kasih buat reviewnya.._


	11. Chapter 11

**A.T.Q (** _ **answer the questions)**_

 _Terimakasih atas reviews para reader._

 _Oke yang minta untuk lanjut, sekarang udah lanjut koq, terimakasih atas support anda semua._

 _Kalo masalah update kilat maaf ya, sepertinya hampir ga mungkin buat saya pribadi soalnya banyak yang saya kerjakan di real world selain nulis fic._

 **Chapter 11 :** _musuh yang kuat_

Sosok misterius yang datang tiba-tiba itu dimanfaatkan Haku untuk membawa Zabuza yang sekarat untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka, sedangkan orang itu hanya mengabaikan mereka karena tidak punya kepentingan dengan mereka. Sedangkan tim Shinobi dari Konoha hanya fokus kepada musuh di depannya..

Dilihat dari kondisi manapun Haku dan tuannya Zabuza sedang dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan, dia tidak tau sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu kawan atau lawan, ditambah lagi pertarungan dia dan Zabuza melawan tim Shinobi dari Konoha jelas berat sebelah kalau mereka paksakan dari segi manapun hanya kekalahan yang menanti mereka di depan.

Jadi Haku lebih memilih untuk mundur pergi menyelamatkan dirinya juga tuannya. Haku bulan seorang pengecut, dia cuma seorang yang lebih menghitung untung dan rugi. Lagian tujuan hidupnya adalah melindungi tuannya dengan segenap jiwa raga walaupun tuannya berada di sisi yang salah.

Sosok yang menggunakan jubah hitam polos dengan kerah tinggi serta topi caping yang menutupi rambutnya, hanya bola matanya saja yang bisa mereka lihat. Bola mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air terlihat di kedua matanya tersebut.

"Semuanya waspada, sepertinya orang ini sangat berbahaya jadi jangan lengah." Kakashi memberikan himbauan pada rekan-rekannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka hanya diam tak bergerak, saling mengobservasi kekuatan lawan atau keadaan sekitar yang bisa menguntungkan mereka.

"Tawaran ku masih berlaku, kita tidak perlu melakukan pertarungan sia-sia ini kalau kalian menyerahkan gadis jinchuriki itu padaku." sosok itu kembali berbicara

Tidak ada jawaban dari semua Shinobi Konoha, mereka hanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang menusuk kepada sosok itu. "Sepertinya kalian lebih memilih cara yang sulit rupanya. Baiklah biar ku perkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu kepada kalian.! Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Pein" sosok itu kembali bicara setelah beberapa saat tak menerima jawaban dari pihak musuh.

"Baiklah kalau begini aku akan memulai lebih dahulu" tambah pein lagi.

Dari bahu Pein muncul sebuah tangan mekanis dan tangan mekanis itu berubah menjadi belasan misil yang mengarah cepat kepada Shinobi Konoha. Kakashi dengan cepat membuat heandseal untuk membuat jutsu pertahanan.

 **"Doton : Doryuheki"**

Kakashi hanya bisa membuat 1 jutsu pertahanan dikarenakan dia kelelahan menghadapi Zabuza tadi. Untung saja dinding tanah pertahanan yang dia buat cukup besar.

Debuman debuman ledakan hasil tabrakan misil-misil Pein dengan jutsu pertahanan Kakashi, Kakashi terus memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk membuat pertahanannya tidak mudah dihancurkan. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya.

Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang pein dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukul punggung pein. Kekuatan pukulan yang sangat kuat itu membuat pein terpental ke depan kemudian tersungkur di tanah, topi capingnya terlepas sedangkan jibah hitamnya robek disana sini dan juga sebuah lubang dipunggungnya bekas pukulan Naruto barusan.

Kini sosok Pein sedang dikepung oleh Kakashi dan yang lainnya. 'Sepertinya anak itu berbahaya, ini akan sedikit sulit' batin Pein pada Naruto.

'Dia tidak merasa sakit dan mukanya tetap saja datar seolah-olah dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit pada fisiknya. Orang macam apa dia itu' batin Kakashi.

"Jangan melakukan serangan yang gegabah, kita belum tau kekuatan orang yang jadi musuh kita di depan ini, jadi berhati-hatilah" intruksi Kakashi kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Ternyata kau yang meminpin tim ini ya Kakashi no Sharingan... Berarti kau lah yang pertama harus ku lumpuhkan" suara dingin Pein yang di tujukan kepada Kakashi membuat semua tim Kakashi waspada dan bergerak ke depan Kakashi seolah-olah melindungi Kakashi dari Pein.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja" ucap Hayate dengan Katana yang telah dipegangnya erat dengan kedua tangannya, sementara yang lain menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan ucapan Hayate.

"Sepertinya ini alan sedikit memakan waktu lebih lama" balas Pein dengan exspresi datarnya.

Kenji dan Hayate melapisi katana mereka dengan chakra angin dan membuat kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Mengarahkan tebasan-tebasan di udara kosong menuju Pein, sehingga tercipta beberapa sabit udara tajam mengarah pada Pein begitu cepat.

Pein tidak melakukan gerakan seolah-olah dia menerima saja serangan itu. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah lesatan sabit udara yang di ciptakan oleh Kenji dan Hayate, di depan tangan Pein tercipta distorsi udara yang membentuk lubang hitam, lubang hitam tersebut menghisap habis serangan dari Hayate dan Kenji.

Semua orang terkejut dengan kemampuan Pein yang bisa dengan mudah menyerap Ninjutsu, mereka kembali berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan atau menghindari pertarungan dengan Pein.

Sasuke melirik Naruko seolah mengisyaratkan membuat jutsu gabungan, Naruko yang mengerti tatapan Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, dengan cepat mereka berdua membuat beberapa segel tangan.

 **"Katon : goryuka no jutsu"**

 **"Fuuton : atsugai"**

Setelah mengucapkan pelan nama jutsu mereka yang telah bergabung menjadi satu membentuk tornado api menyerang Pein yang masih tetap berdiri tenang tanpa niat menghindar. Dan lagi jutsu serangan dari Sasuke dan Naruko diserap oleh lubang hitam ciptaan Pein

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menyerangnya dengan Ninjutsu, kalau begitu hanya serangan langsyng seperti yang Naruto lakukan yang mempan padanya." ucap Kakashi

Dari kedua lengan jubahnya Pein mengeluarkan besi hitam, Pein melesat maju menuju Kakashi dan yang lainnya. Hayate dan Kenji yang berada pada posisi paling depan berlari maju ke depan untuk menghadang Pein.

Jual beli serangan pun terjadi. Walaupun pertarungan ini berat sebelah, tapi Pein mengungguli Hayate dan Kenji yang semakin terdesak karena serangan Pein tidak mudah mereka prediksi.

Pein menari dengan lincah. Tusukan, sabetan dan sebagian tendangan Pein berhasil melukai Kenji dan Hayate. Meski luka itu tidak fatal tapu berpengaruh dengan terkurasnya stamina dan melambatnya gerakan mereka.

Hayate dan Kenji melangkah mundur untuk mengambil nafas dan bersiap untuk menyerang kembali, sedangkan Pein hanya diam menanti serangan musuh dengan menggenggam kedua besi hitam tajam di kedua tangannya.

Sebuah ledakan kekuatan mengejutkan dari belakang mereka. Entah terlalu fokus dengan Pein sehingga mereka tidak menyimak Naruto yang telah bertransformasi menjadi super saiyan 2 dan masih terus meningkatkan kekuatan.

'Ini bahaya, anak itu mulai serius' batin Pein.

Pein melempar kedua besi hitam tajam miliknya ke arah Naruto, salah satu besi itu ditepisnya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan yang satunya lagi di tangkapnya dengan tangan kanan tepat sebelum besi itu menembus kepala Naruto.

Di genggamnya erat besi itu kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto kembali meningkatkan intensitas kekuatannya, tak beberapa lama Naruto telah masuk ke mode super saiyan 3 nya, terlihat dari rambut pirangnya memanjang sebatas punggung dan tubuhnya lebih ramping sedikit dari pada mode super saiyan 2.

"Aku akan menjauhkannya dari sini, dan memberi waktu kalian untuk istirahat dan juga tolong jaga Naruko. Apapun yang di inginkannya itu pasti hal yang tidak menyenangkan." Naruto bicara kepada teman-temannya

"Jangan bodoh Naruto, orang itu berbahaya kalau kau hadapi sendiri" balas Kakashi.

"Kita masih bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama nii-chan" ucap Naruko menambahkan..

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan menahannya beberapa waktu, kemudian aku mundur. Percayalah padaku aku akan kembali secepatnya" balas Naruto kemudian dia menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Pein dan menghilang kembali entah kemana.

"Nii-chaann!" teriak Naruko.

"Maafkan kami Tazuna-San, tempat ini jadi berantakan" ucap Kakashi kepada Tazuna yang dari tadi sembunyi jauj dibelakang mereka yang sekarang menghampiri Kakashi dan lainnya.

"Tidak masalah Kakashi-San, yang penting jembatan ini masih Kokoh berdiri walaupun ada sebagian kerusakan kecil disana sini, dan juga semoga Naruto baik-baik saja" balas Tazuna.

"Mari kita kembali kerumah anda, sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu pembangunan jembatan hari ini" ucap Kakashi kembali.

"Anda benar sekali, sepertinya pekerjaan kami akan berbahaya kalau dilanjutkan, mari teman-teman kita kembali kerumah masing-masing" balas Tazuna dan seruan Tazuna kepada teman-teman pekerjanya.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Pein telah muncul disebuah tempat berupa padang rumput yang luas, disana hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan Naruko? Apa kau anak buah Gatou yang mencoba menggagalkan pembangunan jembatan desa Nami no Kuni?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tertarik kepada gadis kecil itu, aku menginginkan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk mencapai perdamaian, dan tenang saja aku tak sudi bekerja sama dengan bajingan tengik cebol Gatao itu, dan aku sudah membunuhnya agar para warga disini bisa hidup tenang" balas Pein.

"Perdamaian macam apa yang kau ingin wujudkan denfan mengorbankan orang lain" ucap Naruto geram

"Kau hanya bocah naif, kadang kita harus berkorban demi mewujudkan impian. Aku memerlukan seluruh biju agar bisa membuay seluruh Shinobi Elemental Nation tunduk padaku dan tak ada lagi peperangan karena mereka tunduk kepada 1 orang yaitu aku" ucap Pein.

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Kau memaksakan perdamaian dengan cara seperti itu. Aku rasa kau sudah gila" ucapan Naruto keluar penuh emosi.

"Bukannya kau juga menginginkan perdamaian sama seperti ku, bocah! Kits tidak perlu bertarung, kemarilah. Bergabung lah denganku, maka kita telah maju selangkah untuk mencapai kedamaian" ucap Pein dengan gaya kedua tangan terbuka Mengarah pada Naruto, seolah-olah ingin merangkul Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan orang gila sepertimu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti akan datang masa semua orang saling terbuka dan menghargai masing-masing, tak peduli berasal dari mana dia, kita semua akan saling mengangkat tangan bahu membahu menciptakan perdamaian sejati" balas Naruto berbicaraxsambil menahan emosinya.

"Sayang sekali. Kita mempunyai pemahaman berbeda tentang mencapai kedamaian, kita akan lihat siapa yang berhasil mewujudkan nya lebih dulu, tapi sebelum itu terwujud akam ku perlihatkan kepadamu kekuatan dewa" balas Pein dengan mata yang sekejap bersinar menatap Naruto, memperlihatkan mata ungu dengan pola riak air.

 **"Bansho Tenin"** ucap Pein, dan seketika badan Naruto tertarik dan menuju ke arah Pein dengan cepat seperti besi yang tertarik oleh medan magnet yang kuat. Leher Naruto dicekik Pein dengan tangan kanannya.

'Sial dia berhasil menangkapku.! Cengkramannya sangat kuat, aku harus fokus agar bisa melepaskam diri.' batin Naruto.

"Kau mungkin sangat kuat bocah, tapi kau kurang berpengalaman di pertarungan sesungguhnya, dan sekarang kau akan kalah dengan mudah dari ku" ucap Pein dibarengi membanting tubuh kecil Naruto ke tanah.

Terjadi retakan tanah yang amblas kedalam akibat kerasnya bantingan Pein. Dari tangan Pein keluar besi hitam tajam dan siap untuk ditusukkan ke Naruto.

'Syuut'

Besi itu menusuk tanah, Naruto telah menghilang dari situ dan muncul agak jauh di depan Pein dengan mata Emperor yang telah di aktifkannya.

'Akan susah menghadapinya dengan tangan kosong, baiklah.! Aku akan mencobanya.' batin Naruto

Naruto menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah kemudian merapal segel tangan dengan cepat. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Enma"**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Naruto?" ucap Enma

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Enma berubahlah!" balas Naruto Setengah berteriak.

Melihat wajah serius Naruto dan melihat sosok musuh disebrang sana yang sudah mengaktifkan 2 lengan mekanik di bahunya dan puluhan misil siap melesat ke arah mereka, akhirnya Enma mengerti sekarang Naruto menghadapi lawan yang kuat.

'Boooft

Dari kepulan asap yang mulai menipis terlihat tongkat merah beraksen relief emas di tangan Naruto. Naruto tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata untuk membuat tongkat perwujudan Enma itu membesar dan memanjang karena setelah Enma dipegang mereka akan terhubung dalam telepati layaknya seorang Jincurichi.

Naruto mengayunkan tongkat itu ke arah kepala Pein, Pein hanya diam saja karena melihat tongkat Naruto yang pendek pasti tidak akan mengenainya.

Dalam sekejap tongkat Naruto langsung memanjang dan tepat menghantam rahang Pein dengan keras dan membuatnya terpelanting kesamping kemudian terhentu setelah menghantam pohon.

Naruto masih mengamati lokasi Pein terhempas, entah kenapa dia yakin Pein tidak akan tumbang dengan serangan seperti itu. Dan tebakannya tepat, terlihat Pein berdiri dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan buruk.

Pein kemudian menyerangkan semua misil di kedua tangan mekaniknya secara serempak.

Naruto menghindaru dengan melompat kesana kemari dan sesekali memukul misil-misil itu dengan tongkatnya. Tapi tak sedikit yang mengenai Naruto yang membuatnya luka lebam.

Merasa kewalahan menghindari misil Pein, Naruto terbang tinggi ke udara agar sisa misil itu tidak mengenainya, namun sayangnya misil yang tersisa itu berbelok dan terbang mengikuti Naruto. 'Sial, ternyata benda itu mengikuti ku' batin Natuto.

Naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul di belakang Pein, dia mengunci gerakan Pein dengan mengekang tangan Pein. Sedangkan misil-misil tadi mulai mendekat menyerang Naruto yang berlindung dengan tubuh Pein.

Sebelum misil itu menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Pein, mata Rinegan nya berkilat tanda akan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

 **"Shinra Tensei"**

Energi tak kasat mata menghempaskan sekeliling area dengan Pein sebagai pusatnya. Naruto terhempas jauh kebelakang dengan cukup keras, misil yang menyerang Pein pun terpental dan meledak dengan sendirinya.

Beberapa tulang rusuk patah dan persendian bahu kiri Naruto tergeser, dengan tertatih dan kaki bergetar hebat karena sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, tapi tetap dia paksakan. Dia tidak ingin mati disini, dia masih belum mewujudkan cita-citanya jadi dia tidak boleh kalah disini.

"Hhuuuaaaaaaaa..!" Naruto berteriak keras untuk memacu semangatnya kembali.

'Kraakk'

'Kraakk'

Bunyi tulang-tulang Naruto yang patah karena dia memaksa meningkatkan kekuatannya, rasa sakit yang teramat sakit tidak menurunkan semangatnya. Entah kenapa kekuatan Naruto meningkat cukup drastis.

Menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Naruto meghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Pein, dia menendang punggung Pein dengan keras membuat Pein terpental kedepan cukup jauh.

Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul dihadapan Pein yang masih melaju ke arahnya, dia meninju Pein telak diwajah dengan keras sehingga Pein kembali terpental ke kanan dengan cepat. Naruto menghilang kembali, muncul untuk mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak ditanah dan menghilang lagi.

Naruto muncul di dekat Pein lagi, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke perut Pein sehingga Pein kembali terpental, tapi kali ini membubung tinggi ke udara.

Serangan itu masih belum berakhir, Di udara sudah siap Naruto menunggu tubuh Pein datang padanya. Dengan cepat Naruto menyarangkan beberapa pukulan denfan tongkatnya pada bahu, pinggang, kepala dan kaki Pein. Dan sebuah penutup yaitu tendangan memutar yang telak mengenai punggung Pein hingga membuatnya melesat cepat menuju tanah.

'Boooommm'

Kawah tanah berdiameter sekitar 3 meter dan dalam sekitar 2 meter tercipta akibat benturan Pein dengan tanah.

"Haahh.. Hahhhh.. Haahhh.." Naruto yang masih melayang di udara bernafas terengah-engah setelah melakukan serentetan kombo serangan pada Pein.

Kepulan debu masih menutupi kawah tempat Pein terjatuh dan disana masih belum terlihat adanya pergerakan dari Pein tetapi Naruto masih waspada dia masih belum yakin dapat mengalahkan Pein dengan serangan combo cepatnya barusan.

Naruto melemparkan tongkatnya tinggi ke udara, dia memasang kuda-kuda jurus nya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang tinggi seorang laki-laki kurus berambut merah kusam dan memakai alat-alat aneh terbatuk darah.

"Ohookk.. Oohookk.. Aku tak akan membiarkan tubuh Yahiko dihancurkan anak itu" ucap laki-laki itu, sementara disana terlihat seorang wanita menemaninya, wanita itu berambut biru dan ada hiasan bunga kertas terselip di mahkota birunya.

"Kau sudah mencapai batasmu Nagato, jangan dipaksakan lagi, ternyata benar kata Zetsu tempo hari bahwa anak itu kuat dan akan merepotkan kalo kita tidak merekrutnya dipihak kita. Dan kau sendiri yang membuktikannya" ucap Wanita itu

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya, seharusnya aku serius dari awal. Conan panggil Madara kita akan pergi setelah membawa jasad Yahiko bersama kita" perintah laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Nagato kepada wanita disampingnya yang bernama Conan.

Sementara itu Naruto yang telah siap-siap dengan serangan terakhirnya mulai menarik kedua tangamnya ke samping kanan tubuhnya di kedua tanganya terkumpul energi berwarna kuning ke emasan..

 **"Kamehameha"**

Sebuah lesatan energi padat mengarah cepat ke arah kabut yang belum menghilang dari posisi Pein terjatuh, tapi sebelum kamehame Naruto mengenai Pein, jurus itu lenyap terhisap lingkaran vortex dan kemudian lenyap tak tersisa. Dan kejadian itu sukses membuat Naruto waspada.

Kabut telah menipis, memperlihatkan 2 sosok orang didalamnya. Yang pertama adalah Pein yang terlihat memprihatinkan, dan satunya lagi seseorang yang membelakangi Naruto dengan jubah hitam sama seperti Pein dan tudung kepala yang menutupi rambutnya.

"Sungguh menyenangkan melihat pertarungan kalian berdua, tapi maaf sampai disini saja pertarungan ini, maafkan atas kelakuan temanku ini" ucap sosok itu ketika berbalik ternyata dia memakai topeng polos dengan 1 lubang mata saja.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Cepat katakan?" serentetan tanya keluar dari mulut Naruto kepada sosok misterius bertopeng tersebut. Naruto yakin dia juga orang yang kuat, akan sangat merugikannya kalau dia bertarung dengannya dalam kondisi kurang baik seperti sekarang. Dan juga dia saat ini sendirian membuat situasi ini menjadi semakin berbahaya baginya.

"Maa maa maa tenanglah sedikit, aku bukan lah siapa-siapa jadi itu tidak penting untuk mu siapa aku, mau ku hanya membawa pergi temanku ini dan tenang saja aku tidak ada niat mengajakmu bertarung" balas sosok bertopeng itu kepada Naruto

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi" balas Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah memegang tongkat Enmanya kembali

"Aku rasa dengan kondisimu seperti itu tidak baik untuk mu bertarung dengan kami, itu hanya akan merugokanmu. Tapi sebagai ucapan maaf ku aku memberikan mu hadiah ini" ucap Sosok itu, dan di depannya terlihat lingkaran vortek yang mengeluarkan Gatou yang terikat dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia Gatou, orang yang membuay desa ini sengsara, ini lah hadiah sekaligus permintaan maaf ku atas kelakuan temanku ini, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi Naruto.. Selamat tinggal" ucap sosok itu lagi dan kemudian menghilang bersama Pein dalam lingkaran vortek

"Huuh.. Mereka kabur, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghadapi mereka lagi kalau terpaksa harus bertarung, aku sudah terlalu lelah" guman Naruto yang berjalan menuju Gatou yang tak sadarkan diri.

Menyentuh Gatou dan menghilang dengan jutsu teleportasi nya, Naruto muncul kembali di depan jembatan yang dibangun kakek Tazuna.

"Enma, kembali lah" ucap Naruto ketika telah sampai dihadapan teman-temannya, dia menghilangkan Enma yang mebantunya berdiri sebagai tongkat tumpuan.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi hanya sebentar senyuman itu bertahan di wajahnya, Naruto terjatuh tak sadarkan diri

"Nii-chan/Naruto!" teriak Naruko dan teman-temannya yang langsung berlari menemui Naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Nii-chan jangan bercanda.. Ayoo bangun" teriak Naruko ketika Sudah mencapai Naruto, merebahkan Naruto d pahanya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari mata Naruko.

"Naruko chan! Biar ku periksa keadaan Naruto" ucap Sakura pelan.

Mengusap kasar air mata dengan punggung tangannya, Naruko hanya diam menunggu Sakura memeriksa keadaan sang Kakak.

Di antara yang lain terfokus terhadap Naruto, Tazuna tersentak kaget dengan orang yg dibawa Naruto.

"Kakashi-San! Bukan kah orang yang dibawa Naruto adalah Gatou?" tanya Tazuna kepada Kakashi.

"Ahh.. Kau benar Tazuna-San, dia adalah Gatou. Maaf aku terlalu fokus terhadap Naruto, sampai tidak sadar siapa yang dibawanya" balas Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi mendekati Gatou dan menyentuh lehernya memastikan apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Dia masih hidup, dia hanya pingsan saja. Urusan Gatou kami serahkan kepadamu Tazuna-San" ucap Kakashi lagi

"Baiklah Kakashi-San, aku akan membawa Gatou kepada para warga, biar mereka yang menentukan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk orang menjijikkan ini" balas Tazuna, kemudian membopong tubuh Gatou kebalai desa untuk diberi hukuman oleh para warga.

Sementara itu Sakura telah selesai memeriksa dan memberi pertolongan dengan Ninjutsu medis yang dipelajarinya di akademi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto Nii-chan Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ucap Naruko yang langsung bertanya pada Sakura

"Beberapa tulang rusuk Naruto patah dan sendi pada bahu kirinya sedikit bergeser, tapi selain itu dia baik-baik saja, cuma kelelahan. Lebih baik dia kita bawa beristirahat ke rumah Tazuna-San.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya" ucap kenji yang menawarkan diri membopong tubuh Naruto ke rumah Tazuna.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _Yoo.. Saya kembali lagi ... Maaf atas kemoloran saya update fic ini, karena kemaren beberapa hari yang lalu saya sakit. Untuk para Reader semua, saya himbau untuk terus menjaga kesehatan kalian ya? Karena kita sudah memasuki musim penghujan yang remtan bagi kita._

 _Saya juga sambil mengetik 1 fic baru lagi, tapi nanti saja saya publish. Okeee, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini._

 _Sampai berjumpa lagi di lain kesempatan._


End file.
